Unmatched Lovely Princess: Formatting the Three Kingdom
by Normama
Summary: What if Kazuto wasn't the only one sent to the Koihime Universe? Will he still be able to unite the land and create his Harem? Lots of action and love...please read. Plenty of OCs too, some with very recognizable by name !
1. Chapter 000: Three in the Beginning

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

Chapter 000: Three in the Beginning

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Visual Novel or Anime! There are only two OC so far. This chapter is told in Kazuto's point of view.

The song is from the Romance of Three Kingdoms TV Series' opening theme song "The Billowing Yangtze River Flows East" as translated is composed by Gu-Jianfen, with lyrics by Yang Shen.

* * *

**滾滾長江東逝水~，**(As the Long River flows to the east~,)

**浪花淘盡英雄。**(Heroes burst out like waves~.)

**是非成敗轉頭空：**(But all desire is like a floating cloud~:)

**青山依舊在，**(The mountains stay where they are~,)

**几度夕陽紅。**(And only time passes by~.)

**白發漁樵江¬渚上，**(The white haired fisher~,)

**慣看秋月春風。**(Watches the moon of fall on the river bank~.)

**一壺濁酒喜相逢：**(His friend is a bottle of alcohol~:)

**古今多少事，**(Talking about the present~,)

**都付笑談中。**(And past~! )

**一壺濁酒喜相逢：**(His friend is a bottle of alcohol~:)

**古今多少事，**(Talking about the present~,)

**都付笑談中。**(And past~! )

* * *

**Whack! Whack! Whack! Clang!**

My name is Kazuto Hongou. And as of now I had just finished my kendo match against my senpai. Winning might I add!

"Excellent, Kazuto," our Kendo Instructor praises after we respectively bow to each other, "And to think, not eight weeks ago you had just join and now you've already came this far…"

"It's nothing to be impress about, sensei," I bowed bashfully.

"That's not true," my senpai (a girl) spoke as she remove her headgear, "not eight weeks ago, I would never imagine that you'll quickly surpass me. Now look at yourself; I'm no longer the strongest among us now…"

I couldn't help forming a smile; hopefully my head gear hid it. "Perhaps you're right…"

"Well then," sensei spoke up and immediately everyone else, whom was watching, stood up, "that shall be it for today. All of you be sure to practice whenever you can, alright? Enjoy your winter break. Dismiss!"

* * *

"Whew…" I sighed. Already the dojo was empty as I began to take off my gears. I'm usually the last person out, not surprising since I always volunteer to put all the equipment away and clean up afterward. It's not like I got anything much to do afterwards anyway. "Even though it's winter, I still get muggy wearing a kendo gear…"

"You're right," a voice spoke up from behind me, "Your head is steaming!"

"Whoa!" I yelped pathetically as I turn to come face to face with one of my best friend Oikawa smiling gleefully at me.

"Yo, Kazuto! Nice to see ya!"

"Where did you come from? Don't just suddenly appear like that!"

Oikawa frown. "What do you mean? I've been for so long!"

"Seriously? Since when?"

"Around the time you began that match against your senpai…"

"I didn't notice at all…"

"I'm not surprise since you were so focus," Oikawa sneered, "but don't let the fact that manage to hit a girl excite you too much, sadistic Hongou-chan~!"

I frown. "Who are you calling sadistic, huh? Anyway, what did you come here for?"

The look on Oikawa face was priceless as he stared at me speechless. Well, almost speechless. "What!? You mean you totally forgot?"

"What do you mean? Did I plan anything with you?"

"Damn straight you did!" he lectured, "Don't you remember the board chairman assigning homework to every student in school before winter break!?"

"Homework?" I repeated and began to think back, "… … … …Oh~!"

Now I remember. Our school just built a history museum on campus, so our school board chairman was having all students visit it over the break and write a report on it.

"Oh yeah, we did start talking about going together, didn't we?"

"You've finally remembered," Oikawa smirked at my slow recapping, "Anyway, I thought maybe we could go together today."

"And you came to pick me up?" I started putting away my gear while I talked to him, "…Well, I don't mind. I'm done cleaning up here. But still, you sure thought this up suddenly. We hadn't decided when we were going to go…"

"Well, I thought, 'While we're at it'…"

"While we're at it?" I repeated, suddenly suspicious, "While doing what?"

Oikawa face suddenly went dreamy. "While I'm on my date, of course~!"

"… …Why am I not surprise?" I sighed in disgust.

Oikawa laughed at my reaction. "So Kazu-pi, hurry up and get change!"

I sighed. "…Alright! But what about the other two?"

"Way ahead of you, man! I already told them. We'll be meeting up on the way…"

"Right…" I felt like I had somehow lost to his smile, full of happiness and dreams. I spat out my reply and turned my back to Oikawa.

* * *

As we walked along the tree-lined streets towards the museum, we passed by several other students strolling in the same direction.

All the meanwhile we kept our eyes peeled for two people in particular. You see, while the assignment can be done alone, it could also be done in a group, at a minimum of four in each group. And since it was an assignment that everyone in school had to do having partner outside your own class or grade was okay as well.

"Oi~! Kazuto~! Oikawa~!" a voice up ahead caught our attention.

And there they were, standing out like a sore thumb. No surprise there, they really do look out of place. You see, while they did wear their student uniform like every other student was wearing, they didn't exactly either wear them properly or wore them too properly.

One was a male, a senpai one year above me. He was tall and well-built with tan skin. He had his school vest, the Gaku-Ran, tied around his waist and instead wore an open short-sleeves baseball shirt with our school unique tiger head image printed on the front right and on the back. He was also carrying a large pack full of sports equipment which range from golf clubs to hockey sticks, open-finger black and white stripe-patterned gloves, and joint protectors over his knees and elbows. Now normally such a guy would be someone a sensible person would think it will be unsafe to be around but if you get a good look at his face they would probably have think otherwise. The guy's face sat between the line of confidence and cockiness with golden eyes that remain gentle no matter what was his mood and his messy yet strangely tamed soft-cherry hair just loosely pushed back could make him quite a heartthrob for many girls and an envy of many boys.

He was waving over-excitedly while standing next to a female student who seems to oppose the guy's behavior. She was about my height giver take a few centimeters below and wore the standard female uniform, a white-and-navy-blue colored sailor Fu-Ku, except for the ankle-long pleated skirt, the sailor-style collar cover nearly everything from the chest up to the neck, and the white headband on her forehead with the words "Wisdom" written on it. But what really made her stand out were two things. The first was her lengthy silver hair that began braided at the top before falling freely behind her. The second was her eyes. Despite wearing rectangular glasses, they were useless to hide her sharp viper-like crimson eyes that remain calculative and unmoved no matter the situation.

She continue reading her notebook until the very moment Oikawa and I got close enough to hear her say, "You two are late…"

"Sorry about that," Oikawa lightly greeted, "Kazu-pi here was enjoying cleaning up the dojo so much I didn't have the heart to interrupt him…"

"Yeah, right~," I rolled my eyes before turning to the male, "And seriously, Taiki, did you have to bring your sports equipment with you?"

"Aw~ not you too, Kazuto," Taiki Sonoma pouted comically. Despite his appearance, he was such a child at heart which makes him very friendly and fun to be around. "Izumi-chan said the same thing not too long ago…I don't need you to finish me off~!"

"That's 'Shiba-san' to you," Izumi Shiba corrected, before glaring at me and Oikawa, "and that goes double for the two of you!"

"Still not acknowledging us huh? …Izumi-chan~?" Oikawa teased.

Izumi glared at Oikawa before sighing and grumbling to herself. Despite her appearance, she had always been stubborn about her true feelings and gets irritated easily.

"Come on, you two," I sighed, "if she doesn't want us to call her by her first we have to accept it…"

"Dude," Taiki chuckled, "we've been waiting four years already and she still hasn't given any of us permission…"

"We just have to accept that…"

"… … …Sigh~," Shiba-san sighed after giving me a long and confused look, "I still can't figure you out…"

"Huh?"

"…Never mind…"

I still don't understand Shiba-san. She and I had known each other since preschool but her personality hadn't change one bit since then. Or maybe it had but she hid it so well I never notice.

"See," Taiki laughed, "she really doesn't mind! It's written on her face…"

Then again I understood Taiki even less. He could easily make friends with almost anyone around him but instead he would usually stick with me, Shiba-san, or Oikawa. I still don't why he wouldn't befriend anyone else.

"Well, putting that aside, let's go!" Oikawa rushed, "the sooner we're done with this the sooner I can go on my date~!"

…No, scratch that! Oikawa is beyond my understanding.

"That reminds me," I addressed Oikawa, "Who are you going on a date with today?"

"Say what?" Taiki exclaimed as the four of us began walking again, "You've moved on already? Who the unfortunate gal this time?"

Oh yeah; now that I think about it Oikawa said he got dump not too long ago.

Oikawa grinned dreamily. "It's a secret~!"

"Why bother keeping it a secret?" Shiba-san rolled her eyes, "…Oh don't tell me…it's that Serizawa girl…"

"Wrong," Oikawa frowned.

"Then is it that girl who kept sending you those love letters?" Taiki guessed.

"What-? Wrong!" Oikawa frown grew larger.

"Or is it that girl on the swim team whom Ogata introduced to you?" I guessed.

"Wrong Damn, Wrong!"

"… …What, are we that off?"

"Damn right! They dumped me a long time ago!"

"For an idiot who got dumped," Shiba-san frowned, "you've moved on pretty quickly…"

"Of course! I only have three years of youth! Love comes first, friendship comes second, and sex comes third, fourth and fifth!"

"Isn't it friendship first then love?" Taiki noted confusingly.

"It's his version," Shiba-san rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Casanova," I mumble in slight disgust.

"I sure am!" Oikawa chimed, "A Casanova! A Romeo!"

"Enemy of women," Shiba-san moaned loud enough to only be heard by me.

"Must be nice," I sighed to myself, "I wish I could be one too!"

Shiba-san and Taiki stared at me.

"…You want to become Oikawa?" Taiki widen his eyes in surprise.

"What-? No!" I frowned, "I didn't say that!"

"Oh, but you can, you can!" Oikawa, who was the only one not to misinterpret the meaning of my sentence, grinned, "If you're not a Romeo while you are young, you're not a man!"

"Hey!" Taiki frowned, "Kazuto and I are men! Don't you dare questioned it!"

"Yeah," I added, "I don't think we need to be Romeos to be men…"

"Hmm-hmm~!" Oikawa sneered, waving his index finger back and forth knowingly, "Well, Taiki-kun, you're not actively looking for anyone so you're good…"

"Oh really?" Taiki relaxed.

"…Imbecile," Shiba-san muttered.

"And Kazu-pi?" Oikawa smirked in my direction, "Well, you are single. Of course you think that…"

"…" Damn it. He gets so full of himself just because he has a girlfriend. "Damn it! I want a girlfriend too…!"

"…" Shiba-san stared at me for a moment before shaking her head in disappointment, "…Imbecile…"

"It's all how you present yourself, Failure-kun," Oikawa "comforted" me and try to cheer me up with a pat on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" I grumbled as I twist my body away, "Don't talk like you know-!"

Unfortunately as I twisted my body away I bumped into another student who was trying to pass by us.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized instinctively before getting a good look at the guy.

He was a little shorter than me with fade blond hairs that were sharp but lay limped on his head. His eyes were lilac, partially close with his eyebrow drawn close together giving him an irritated expression. But it wasn't the expression that caught my attention. It was something only those who honed their sense, like martial artist, could see. It was his aura, or how he presents himself. His aura sat between calm and destructive, in short a really strong person.

The male student waved me off with irritation and walk on.

"…What's up with him, the creep?" Oikawa glared at the retreating figure.

I didn't respond, hardly even hearing Oikawa's remark. From the corner of my eye, I notice that Taiki and Shiba-san was also staring after the guy with the same questioning expression I was having.

Well, I'm not really surprise. Taiki's looks got him in just as much trouble as he is popular. I heard that at least once every week or so some punks try to mess with Taiki only to end up bruise and beaten, so Taiki had some experience in the field of martial arts. Also since he is so passionate about sports and any other outdoor activity he was nickname "The Tiger of Kyoto" for his almost "ferocious" ability in all outdoor activity and for being an active member of Kyoto, a little league baseball team named after the city the team had originated from. He probably sensed the same thing I did.

And Shiba-san is the smartest person I know. I heard that if she could just improve her attitude a bit she would have skipped to college while I just got into middle school. She is vastly known for her keen eyes which according to rumors "never miss a single detail". Perhaps she literally did see that there was something off with that guy as well.

"Hey, you three, what's wrong?" Oikawa called, snapping us out of our trance.

"Huh?" I backtracked.

"What?" Taiki added.

"You three kept staring at the guy's back… …Hmm!" Oikawa's face suddenly turned pale in a mixture of disgust, shock, and nervousness, "WAIT, are you three-? Whoa, Izumi-chan I have no complaints; I'm happy for you! But Taiki-kun, Kazu-pi, WHOA! WHY?"

"What the-?" Shiba-san glared, "What are YOU hallucinating about!?"

"Huh?" Taiki tilted his head in confusion.

"No way!" I frowned, "We were just…"

"Just what?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

"…No," Shiba-san waved it off, "Never mind."

Good call. I was about to say that that guy's body felt too muscular for someone our age…and Shiba-san and Taiki must have pick it up too…But if we said that, who knows what kind of rumors Oikawa would spread for us to face after winter break.

"Anyway, let's go," Taiki voiced, even he could tell telling Oikawa what we thought about that guy wasn't going to end well, "You don't have much time, right Oikawa?"

"Oh, you're right, I don't~!" Oikawa squeaked in delight as he resumes his walk quickening his pace, "Come on, let get going!"

"Right, right," We all call as we rush to keep up.

* * *

Sometime later we were walking around together in the museum, looking at the various displays.

"Wow!" I said, "What a nice museum!"

"Only Francesca can build a museum like this," Shiba-san noted.

"Wonder how much money was put into this?" Taiki hummed.

"I'm sure millions," I guess before catching Oikawa's dirty sneer.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he sneered, "But our tuition isn't that high. Maybe they are doing something shady behind the scenes."

"Something shady?" I wondered, "…like what?"

"Well, for example…In the basement they have a dungeon, and night after night Francesca female students are trained as sex slaves to be sold off as pet to wealthy people and corrupt politicians."

"So what eroge is that? That's the reply you're looking for, right?"

"Yeah, it's a big theme!"

"Imbeciles," Shiba-san grumbled clearly disturb by the idea.

"Hah…" Taiki sighed, "You really are missing a very important screw in your head, huh Oikawa?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Oikawa smiled.

"He's not complimenting you," I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, let's be a little more quiet. A guard is glaring at us."

"Okay, Okay. Let's take a look around~…"

We stared at Oikawa, catching his attention.

"…What?"

"Now that was a lame try," Shiba-san huffed.

"Oh, stop. You're embarrassing me…" Oikawa pouted. His faced blushed as we took a look around at the ancient arms and hanging scrolls on display.

* * *

It wasn't too long before we end up in a room full of feudal armors, weapons, and other accessory.

"Which era are these from?" I inquired.

"According to the brochure," Oikawa, who had the brochure, began, "it's from the later end of the late Han Dynasty."

"The end of the late Han Dynasty…" I repeated with great interest, "…So the Three Kingdoms Era, huh?"

"Cool," Taiki wowed as he gazed at the feudal objects, "you're saying that all these stuff came from that hundred year era?"

"That seem to be the case," Shiba-san lingered over some of the displays, "These relics are from 1800 years ago…"

Oikawa blinked. "I'm impressed, you three…"

"Huh?" the three of us sounded in unison.

"Even with Izumi-san here I'm surprise that she showed interest. And you two knew the annals of the Three Kingdoms, or how long it manages to last. Where did you learn all that from?"

"What?" we spoke in unison, "That's common knowledge, isn't it?"

"How could that be common knowledge?" Oikawa's face reddens with a frown. "Are you three some kind of history buffs?"

"A history buff?" I repeated before considering it, "…Maybe. My grandpa in the country has tons of history books on this subject at his house. When I used to visit him as a kid, I read those books in between my training."

"Well," Taiki scratched the back of his head, "before whenever my mom banned me from going outside sometimes, I usually play a lot of video games related to the Three Kingdoms. It's the only type of video games I like…"

"A lot of famous and bizarre strategies were use during that time," Shiba-san noted, "so I thought I should study it up. After all, if you know the history you can avoid repeated mistakes…"

"Hmm," Oikawa hummed, "Izumi-chan and Taiki-kun's cases I could kind of understand. But yours Kazu-pi…"

"What?" I inquired.

"Kazu-pi, by country you mean where?"

"Kagoshima. I was born and raised here though."

"I see…"

"What kind of training?" Taiki asked.

"Swordsmanship…"

"…Swordsmanship?" Shiba-san blinked.

"My family's been running a dojo for generations. I was forced into it…"

"…Kazu-pi," Oikawa managed looking sincerely concerned, "…You're really from this era, right? You sound weird, talking about training and swordsmanship…"

"You're calling him weird of all things, idiot?" Shiba-san rolled her eyes at Oikawa's sentence.

"No, no, seriously. It's really strange for a modern day student to talk about that."

"What can I do?" I sighed, "My family is very old fashioned. A son of a dojo owner can't be weak. Both my dad and grandpa believe in that."

"I'm surprise you didn't stray from the right path…" Shiba-san commented.

"Actually, I like sword fighting. It was tough, but I didn't mind."

"And you join the Kendo Club when you entered Francesco right?" Taiki hummed, "… Why do want to be so tough?"

"I guess my goal right now is to defeat Fuyurugi-san. I don't know after that."

"I see. Good luck."

"Are you kidding me," Oikawa frowned, "by the way you move against your senpai it will take a super human to stop you…"

"There's more than just winning involve, you know…" I stated.

"If you say so," Oikawa gave me a cheering pat on the back before noticing something beyond me, "Hey, isn't that the guy from earlier?"

We all turn to see Oikawa pointing to a male who was looking at the display a short distance away from us.

"Oh, you're right. I guess he was heading here too, huh?" I remarked.

"Obviously," Shiba-san added while rolling her eyes.

"Thanks to the board chairman's authority it's homework for all students," Oikawa noted, "I've never seen him at school though…"

"Hmm?" Taiki hummed, "Come to think about it, you're right…"

St. Francesca Academy was originally an all-girls school, and only recently became co-ed, so there are only a small number of male students. There is typically only one male student per class, so unless he's from a different grade, we should know him.

"I've never seen him either. Maybe he's in the lower grades."

"A younger student with an attitude like that?" Oikawa muttered, "…That's scary…"

"Yeah, I agree," I noted, "but he is…"

"What!? Huh! Wait, Kazu-pi? Whoa! Already!?"

"No, no. He's amazing…"

"Wow, you didn't even blink that time. Anyway, what's so amazing?"

"How do I say it…He doesn't have any openings. I can tell by the way he stands that he's well trained."

"… …When did you become a master swordsman? How can you even say that? Kazu-pi, you're acting weird!"

"No. Anyone in martial arts learns to recognize things like that from the person's air and the way they carry themselves."

"No way…"

"It's true…But there's no way I would've overlooked someone that skilled. Even if I just passed by him in the halls or saw him from a distance, I should have some memory of him."

"A good looking guy like him, I should remember too…So I can put a curse on him."

I smiled at Oikawa's evil laugh and focused on that male student.

"Here… it… begins…" He muttered something to himself as he stared at the display behind the showcase.

"(There is… something about him…)" I thought.

He was looking at the display with murder in his eyes like he had just met his family's rival. He was obviously suspicious. He looked like he was about to kick down the glass and seize what's on display…

"Kazu-pi?" Oikawa called.

"Huh?" I replied waking from my trance to notice everyone was waiting for me.

"What are you spacing out for?" Taiki wondered typically; strange, didn't he find the guy strange? "Do you need something from him?"

"No… of course not."

"Then let's get going," Oikawa rushed, checking the time, "we don't have much time left."

"That's you, not me…"

"Of course~! My girl is waiting all alone, so I have to go meet with her soon~!"

"…Imbecile," Shiba-san shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." I replied with a sigh. I was a bit annoyed by Oikawa's zeal for romance, but with a shrug of my shoulder I diverted my attention away from the student.

The four of us walked around looking at the rest of the museum.

* * *

After Shiba-san, Taiki and I saw Oikawa off and he started skipping towards his date, I headed back to the dorm alone…at least that was the plan.

"Boy, he sure has an imagination!" I sighed to myself. Every time we saw an artifact in the museum, he would come up with something like "This jar was a big pot for Bamboo Shoots" or "This armor was worn by a woman and she had sex in it!" He kept rattling off those fantasies so much that I was amazed.

"What a fool," Shiba-san grumbled with Taiki laughing heartily.

"A fool, yes, but a lovable fool," Taiki chimed.

True, very true. I was happy to have a friend like him. And I mean no less for Shiba-san and Taiki. Taiki, despite being in a sense an idiot who move faster than he can think, is always grinning and trying to help out those around him. Shiba-san, despite being cold to everyone around her, is smart, helps behind the scene (though we always know it was her), and has wisdom beyond her years. As far as I am concerned, I can even entrust my life with them.

"Well, this is where we part," I voiced. We had finally reached where the three of us have to part ways since I lived in a dorm and they lived in their own separate places obviously. "See you all later!"

"Hold on, Hongou-san," Shiba-san suddenly called, "you got a moment?"

"Huh? What's up?"

"It's about that male student," Shiba-san answered, catching my interest, "Look we can all agree that he isn't a normal guy, right?"

"Yeah," Taiki nodded, in the most serious face I had ever seen him use, "he gives me some very bad vibes…"

"So you two did sense something off about him," I said.

"Yes," Shiba-san nodded, "and judging how he was looking at the display…"

"You don't think he-…?"

"I say he would," Taiki hummed, "but we could wrong…"

"Even if there is a chance, we have to-…"

"Hold on, Hongou-san," Shiba-san halted, "this is what I want to talk about…"

"What?"

"I won't blame you for thinking bad about me for saying this, but…don't do anything about it…"

I blinked. "What!? Why!?"

"Even you said that he was strong, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So what are you going to do? You're planning to face him?"

"But I can't just…"

"I've already alerted some the guards. Let them take care of it, okay Hongou-san?"

"… …Alright…"

"That goes double for you, Sonoma-senpai!"

"Okay, okay!" Taiki held up his hand in defeat.

"You only need to say it once!"

"Okay~!"

"Good, now both you go home and forget about it, understand?"

The two of us nodded. Satisfy, Shiba-san walked off and before long Taiki was off too.

But despite everything Shiba-san said, I couldn't get the guy out of my mind.

* * *

"Brr…it is cold…" I spoke to myself. The inconsistency of that guy had continued to ring warning bells in my head the entire afternoon. Finally, my conscience got the better of me. Here I was; it was so cold my ears hurt, but I stepped out of the dorm and took a swing with my wooden sword.

**Whoosh! Whoosh! Sweep! Sweep!**

I swung the wooden sword two, three times to test it out while I griped to myself.

"I hope I'm just thinking too much…"

I'm not trying to be some defender of justice, but I couldn't get the thought out of my mind.

"What am I going to do with personality of mine?"

Sometimes I get tired of the way I think, but this is just how I am. I can't easily change that.

"I hope it's nothing… Okay, let's go…"

After I finished my warm-up, I headed towards the museum.

* * *

"Brr~~! I must be crazy to follow some nagging feeling out into this cold weather. Especially after Shiba-san told me not to!"

It wasn't long before I found myself on the same path that I took today to get to the museum. The pleasantry of the tree lined road had diminished, of which it now cast a shadow setting just perfect for a horror movie. My only comfort amidst the darken path was the moon as it shines brightly above me. Of course it was still not much comfort should my hunch prove correct.

"(I just hope there's nothing here,)" I thought to myself before speaking bitterly to myself, "But if it there isn't anything, then that means I'm just stupid…"

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

"…Hmm?" I think I heard something…

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

"Someone is coming…" What do I do? If it's someone from the academy, that's fine. But what if my guess is right…? Shit my knees are shaking…! I better hide quickly!

After a mild panic at the situation, I ducked behind a nearby tree.

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

I gulped. The sound seems so loud to my ears. "(What do I do…? What…? What should I do…?)"

My mind was blank. "(Damn… this is pathetic…)"

All the training in the past was a waste if I can't use it at a time like this!

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

"Ah, shit…!" The approaching footsteps rushed me on. I have to take a chance!

"Wait!" I jump out from behind the tree and in front of the figure running towards me.

Lo and behold, it was just as I thought; it's male student from before. The guy stopped and glared at me. He was holding an object that looked like the mirror from the display at the museum.

Ah, shit! My worst fears became reality. The strange male student did exactly as I fear he would.

"Who the hell are you?" the male student spoke in a mixture of bored and irritated tone, "What do you want from me?"

"I didn't want anything from you. What's that thing you've got in your hand?"

The male student tensed as I indicate the mirror.

"Where did you get it? You don't even go to this academy, do you?"

"So what?" the male student quoted unconcerned. It was unnerving, but I press on; maybe it's not too late to fix the damage.

"Look… Didn't your mother ever tell you that taking something which doesn't belong to you is stealing-? Wah!"

It was almost too fast for me to dodge; he suddenly tried to kick me.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"You are in my way," he replied before trying to again kick.

I narrowly dodge it. "Hey! Aren't you listening to me?"

"I do not intend to. Die…" He then effortlessly launched a series of kicks at me. Every single one was as sharp as a sickle slicing through grass and aimed directly at my vitals. Each one carried enough strength to break a bone if it connected. I somehow managed to avoid them and jump back, putting distance between us.

I took many breaths. I managed to defend against the fierce blows for a moment, but my breath was ragged and my throat hurt like I had just ran a mile.

The male student spat in disgust and annoyance. "…You pest…"

"I'm no pest!" I exclaimed in defiant, "Who the hell are you? Why are you stealing?"

"Stealing?" the male student repeated, as if he didn't know what I was talking about, before holding up the mirror, "…Oh, you mean this. You do not need this. What is wrong with taking something people do not need?"

"Huh?" What the hell is he saying? It certainly didn't make sense to me.

"You do not have anything to do with this. If you do not want to die, just go away. Forget about what happened today…"

What an absurd thing to say. "Don't get full of yourself, thief! How dare you!"

"So you insist on getting in my way? Fine, then I shall kill you.… Without the key to open the door, then history will never be rewritten and all shall end here…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I have nothing else to say. Die…" As soon as he placed the mirror into his pocket, he came at me. His attack came from all directions, slicing through the air.

I screamed in panic. My eyes, my middle forehead, my temples, my throat… He was clearly aiming at just my vitals. He doesn't have a weapon, but his every attack is as sharp as a real sword. I desperately tried to dodge or parry his blows, and struggled to take a stance. But there were too much.

"Except your fate for crossing me! You are never a match for me!"

The swiftness of the attacks quickened. There was no way I could dodge or parry them all in time. Suddenly…

"Maybe he could if he had a little help!" A voiced roared from behind me as two figures pass me and parry the attacks I couldn't get to. The male student in shock leapt back to gain some distance.

Finally with room for breather, I looked up to see the backs of two very familiar people.

"Taiki! Shiba-san!" I cried out in joy.

"Yo, Kazuto," Taiki greeted without removing his gaze from the male student.

"Honestly," Shiba-san huffed in irritation, "And after I told you not to do this!"

"Yeah," I moaned apologetically, "but this is how I am. Sorry…and thanks!"

"… … …Imbecile," Shiba-san sighed as she raised her hands, and it was then did I realized that she was now wearing white gloves with long razors coming out of each finger tips, "we'll talk appropriately after we deal with this thief…"

"Right~," Taiki smirked as he pointed a metal bat at the male student, "And you! Prepare yourself; nobody mess with my friends…"

The male student glared at us.

"I do not have time for this," he spoke, with not even a hint of being afraid of the three-on-one situation, "you can all die together…"

Without a single warning, he dash forward and sent a series of sharp, no doubt dangerous, kicks at the three of us. I manage to parry the kicks with my wooden sword; Taiki went on the defense as he used his metal bat to shield him against the kicks; Shiba-san, using her speed dodged her share of volley attacks.

"Whoa!" Taiki frowned nervously, "He's f**king whole lot different from the punks I fought with up until now!"

"He's aiming for our vitals," Shiba-san spoke through clenched teeth, "and so fast too…"

"And it's three against one too," I muttered, "and he's still doing fine…"

Despite what we said, we manage to last out the onslaught.

"Damn," the male student frown after seeing that we were all mostly alright, "You are all quite persistent, are you not?"

"Shut up!" I managed and finally went offensive, "Don't think you can take me down!"

Using the skills I have gain over the years, I swung my wooden swords expertly and swiftly. Caught off guard, the male student narrowly dodged my assault.

"Very good," Taiki grinned at my skill and rushed forward as I leapt back, "Now it's my turn!"

Taiki swung wildly at the male student, each swing had enough force break the concrete on the ground. Seeing this, the male student put his effort in dodging the brutal blows.

"Not bad," Shiba-san commented and sprang forward once Taiki fell back, "but let me show you how it's done!"

Shiba-san elegantly swung her hands around, her movement eerily compared to that of a deadly dance. The male student surprise by this sudden change in atmosphere was ill-prepared when her razor finger tips grazed his arms, leaving small but painful injures.

"Shit!" the male student spat as held his wound.

"You sure like to talk a lot of nonsense!" I declared as the three of us prepared to charge forward, "But it's over now; we're going to catch you and toss you over to the police!"

"Unless you end up in the hospital first," Taiki grinned.

"Indeed," Shiba-san hissed, "you really only have these two options…"

To our surprise, the male student grinned confidently and stood tall as if the wounds he receive no longer hurt.

"Go ahead," he sneered, "Try…"

Not wanting to show him our unnerving, we charge forward to attack at once. But, to our astonishment, he repelled our attempts.

"Hey, are you serious? Stopping my wooden sword with your fist!" I exclaimed.

"You knock aside my bat with a single bad**s kick!" Taiki noted in shock.

"You avoid my attacks while you fend the other two off!" Shiba-san voiced, clearly baffled.

"Humph," the male student huffed arrogantly, "That is nothing. However, this is getting me nowhere, and I have grown bored with you all. Disappear…"

The guy lowered his body and raised his fists. Suddenly the atmosphere around him changed. It felt like his entire body had become an unsheathed sword, and I could sense his desire to kill. It felt like the temperature around me had suddenly dropped. Sweat dripped down my necks. The icy cold chill filled my heart with fear.

"… … …" The guy watched our every move like a predator ready to pounce.

My heart was pounding beneath his gaze, and the fear was making me dizzy from the lack of air. I took a quick glance over at fellow companions and found that they must be feeling the same pressure I was feeling. They too must be sensing this impending doom.

Shit! They only got involve because of me! I can't let them die like this! I had to do something but my body is in too much panic to do anything. So I decided to try something; I tried to focus on the feeling of the wooden sword in my hands… … …The handle was hard and rough. The firm weight was helping me break away from the fear a little.

"Whew…" I took a deep breath to regain control of my breathing. With that, I regained my composure.

"It looks like one of you has prepared himself," the male student noted, causing Taiki and Shiba-san to take a quick surprise glance at me, "I shall kill you without making you suffer…"

"Go ahead, if you can!" I declared as bravely as I could manage. I wrenched up the courage to repulse the wave of malice threatening to crush my heart. "Don't underestimate the Satsuma warrior's strong spirit, damn it!"

"How brave of you. Now die!"

With the strong sound of his foot kicking the ground, he closed in and unleashed a flowing combo of kicks.

"Kazuto!" Taiki yelled, warning me.

"Hongou-san!" Shiba-san called in agony.

"I'm not going down!" I cried out against the fear and death that threaten to swallow me. With my wooden sword held in a shadow stance, I let my emotions burst free and swung it down with all my might!

**WHOOSH!**

I stepped forward hard, my foot digging into the ground. My wooden sword flashed like a bolt of lightning. The wooden sword was about to sink into his shoulder one step faster than his kick…

"I did it!" But the next moment…

"…! Kazuto! Look out!" Shiba-san cried out to warn me. But it was too late…

**WHACK!**

"Ah-!" I cried out. His kick swung from my blind spot and slammed into my shoulder swinging the wooden sword. The dull pain shook my body, and the impact of his kick caused my wooden sword to change course. The unexpected course of the wooden sword caused the guy to recoil. I seized my chance and threw my body at him as it fell.

As we both fell down, the bronze mirror fell out of his pocket.

"Shit," the boy spat, "the mirror…!"

"…! Oh no, you don't!" I managed.

The bronze mirror flew through the air in slow motion, and both of us reached our hands out for it. But… we both failed to grasp it, and the bronze mirror fell through the air hitting the ground.

**CRASH! SHATTER!**

"Damn it!" As soon as he heard the sound of crunching bronze, his face twisted in panic. "Move!"

"Eh…?" with one mighty shove he threw me off of him. Taiki and Shiba-san, now recovered from their penalization, rush over to help me up.

"Shit! How dare you all, doing this to me…!"

"What the hell do you mean? You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place!" I ignored the pain in my stomach and, with the help of my friends and my wooden sword, lift myself up.

"You do not know anything, so quit talking!"

"We know enough to know you're a thief!" Taiki roared back.

"…! Hongou-san! Sonoma-senpai! Look!" Shiba-san cried out in, catching our attention.

**VROOM~!**

"W-What-?" I shuttered in confusion, "The broken mirror is-!"

"Damn," the male student growled, "it has already starting…"

The glowing light from the mirror swallowed him as he spat his detestable remarks. As we stood immobile from either the pain or the shock, the light spread further, enveloping us as well.

"What is this-?" Shiba-san cried out before disappearing into the light.

"What's the going on-?" Taiki managed before he too was swallowed by the light.

"Shiba-san! Taiki!" I cried out.

Everything was becoming white. As the glaring white light began to burn my eyes, I shut my eyelids. The indescribable fear made me want to scream, but I couldn't make a sound. I tried to move my body to escape from the light, but my legs were frozen like statues. An instinctive fear rushed through me as I tried to scream, struggle, and desperately seek to escape from the light.

"It is no use…" I heard the male student's voice coming from inside the light, ridiculing my pathetic shape.

"Why is it?" I managed.

"… …You all cannot go back. The curtain has been drawn…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Be swallowed up by the light. That is the punishment that has befallen you all!"

"What do you mean by that-? Whoa!" **VROOM~!**

"Now view the truth of this world with your own eyes!"

My consciousness was fading… Yet his meaningful words remained in my head… They were the last things I remembered…

* * *

With this, this version of the story begins. Please review and give me your honest opinion please~!


	2. Chapter 001: The Four that Pledge in the

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

Chapter 001: The Four that Pledge in the Peach Blossom Garden

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou. This chapter will be based loosely on a mixture between what I know about the visual novel versions and the actual Romance of the Three Kingdom. All told in Kazuto's perspective.

The two songs are from Koihime Musou: ~throb Romance of Three Kingdoms Filled with Girls~ (Visual Novel) and from Romance of Three Kingdom TV Series.

The first song is the opening song from Koihime Musou: ~throb Romance of Three Kingdoms Filled with Girls~ (Visual Novel), short version "Hφwling Sφul" written by K. Bajjo, arranged and composed by Takumaru, and vocal by Rekka Katakiri. The lyrics are also from the Visual Novel.

The second song is the insert song "This Bow" as translated is composed by Gu-Jianfen, with Lyrics by Wang Jian. The song has been separated in two parts in this chapter; the second part will appear before the first part.

* * *

**冷たい現実嘆き;** (_I lament this cold reality;_)

**孤独に身体震わす.** (_My body shakes in solitude._)

**ここから逃げ出したいけと,** (_I want to leave this place,_)

**少しも動けずにいた** (_But I can't move a single inch._)

**渦巻く寂しさ感じ** (_I bite down hard on my lip_)

**唇 強く噛みしめる .** (_As I feel the whirlpool of sadness._)

**悔し涙流す前に,** (_Before I break down crying,_)

**勇気振り絞り己（おのれ）貫け~!** (_I must muster up my courage~!_)

**熱く滾る,** (_Break through,_)

**魂 雄叫びと共に解き放て** (_Shout and unleash your howling soul_)

**決められたルールを打ち壊して** (_Tear down the rules that have been set in stone_)

**駆け抜けろ 自由へと~!** (_Race through and reach freedom~!_)

* * *

…

… …

… … …

It's morning. I saw a blue sky and white clouds.

…Okay, I guess it'll be a nice day again today.

But… why am I outside? If I fell asleep and just woke up, then I should be staring at the dirty ceiling of my dorm room…

"Wait!" A blue sky means it's already past morning! I better get to school!

I got up in a hurry only to realize that I was in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh?" Where am I?

"Let's see…" Where am I? None of the scenery was familiar at all.

"Is this what our park looked like at Francesca?" There's also a mountain in the distance too.

"… … …! A MOUNTAIN?" The shock hit me like being hit with a hammer, clearing up my foggy consciousness.

"Wait a minute, what is this? Where am I?" That mountain in the distance clearly wasn't one of Japan's mountains. It looked straight out of a Chinese Sumi-e painting.

"Wait, wait! Think, think carefully!" I need to take deep breath and calm myself down. Grandpa always told me that nothing good would come from making a decision without a level head. I filled my lungs with fresh air and then expelled the carbon dioxide. After repeating that a few times, I began to feel my panic gradually fading.

"Okay…"After a round of deep breaths, I finally felt calm again, so I looked around once more.

I'm in a vast, open prairie, and a chain of mountains I've never seen before are on the horizon. There wasn't a single one of the evergreens which grew everywhere at Francesca Academy.

"What the heck is going on here…?" I desperately tried to remain calm as my mind began to race again, "Settle down…Think about how this happened…"

I need to grasp my situation and plan my next move, just like in a kendo match.

"Yesterday I went to the history museum with Oikawa, Shiba-san and Taiki. On our way… that's right, I saw that strange guy. Something about him bothered me. That's right! Him! He tried to steal a mirror from the museum, and I tried to take it back from him and then… He attacked me and I defended myself… Shiba-san and Taiki then joined in… Then as we fell together, the mirror broke… And when I came to, I was here!"

I felt proud of myself for remembering it all, but…

"… …Even while calm, I can't figure it out," Why was I sounded asleep in a place I'd never seen before? "Did someone abduct me? But I'm not tied up or anything. Damn…I honestly can't figure it out. What on earth is going on?"

I got tired of thinking and flopped down on the ground.

"Hah~… what am I going to do…?" First off, I have to figure out where I am and then head back to the dorm, but my stomach has been grumbling for a while, almost robbing me of the will to move. "Ah~… I'm starving…!"

Even so, I can't be lying around in the middle of nowhere. I got to find out where I am! Grudgingly, I got back up and used my wooden sword to heave myself onto my feet.

"First off I need to find some civilization," I muttered to myself as I stared around to see if I could get a hint of civilization anywhere. That was when the wind picked up in it I caught a faint whiff of the smell of meat buns.

"Well, it's not exactly what I was looking for but…" I muttered to myself as I began to steadily head in the direction the wind came from.

* * *

About five minutes into my walk, the smell began to become stronger.

"I must be close," I kept muttering to myself, urging my weaken body on, "just a little farther…"

"KYAAH!" A sudden ear piercing scream alerted my mind and body instantly. It was coming from just ahead.

"Someone's in trouble!" I began to quicken my pace, ignoring my empty growling stomach.

* * *

After some time, I got myself into the area where I thought the scream came from only to find myself quickly ducking behind a large rock. I had good reasons to.

As I peered carefully over the rock, I saw three nasty-looking guys cornering a girl.

They were all dress in strange attire, with the three guys wearing strange cosplay-like yellow armor and bandana and the girl dress in an old feudal dress.

For the guys there was a large fat one, a menacing looking average-sizes one, and a mean-looking midget. They were carrying realistic swords by their waist as well.

The girl had long, crimson hair with two small but thick ponytails on either side of her head held in place with some feather ornaments. Her eyes were emerald with a slight sparkle to go with her gentle face. She was wearing a pack on her back that had what looks like weaved mat rolls and sandals.

It was cleared who was the one in trouble here, seeing how the girl was backed up against one of the only trees in the area. But I didn't want to rush in recklessly. After all there were three of them and I'm still not close enough. I giver take a yard or two; I'm at a disadvantage.

"Shit," I growled, "Calm down, Kazuto…"

I got to make my way over to them without them noticing. If I could just get close enough and launch a surprise attack to take down at least just one guy, I may have a chance. With that plan in mind, slowly and carefully I work my way closer, as I listen in on the conversation.

"W-What is it thee people want?" the girl asked as bravely as she could possibly can. Even from this distance I could tell that she was afraid but was unwilling to let her enemy see it…at least she try.

"No need to be so panicky," the menacing one chuckled evilly, "we are not going to hurt you…so long as you do EXACTLY as we say, that is..."

"What dost thou mean?"

"It is simple, if you want to live just begin taking off your clothes, slowly and alluring as possible…"

"EH~?"

"You heard Boss," the midget grinned greedily, "and if you are good, we shall make it as fun and enjoyable as possible as well…"

"Oh," the large on awed, "I like that…sounds fun!"

"Midget, Fatso," the "Boss" snapped at the two, "I shall do the talking! But, well, it is just as Midget said. Cooperate and you shall get out of this alive…"

I finally manage to get close enough while also positioning behind the bastards. I ready myself and wooden sword and waited. Grandpa had always said that my first strike had to count. I had to wait until I could get the greatest amount of advantage as possible. I paid closed attention, one slip up and I could get myself caught in the corner as well.

The girl grumbled to herself, as if unable to decide what to do, before pulling out one of her mat roll. "I… I refuse! I shall not allow thee to defy me in such a way! Thou will have to kill me first!"

"Oh~!" the Boss grinned in delight, "She feisty~! That is good! It would be no fun to rape you if you are not. Midget?"

"Right, Boss," Midget grinned, "Fatso?"

"Okay," Fatso responded as he pulled out his sword, "I will get her!"

"D-Dost not underestimate the direct descendant of Prince of Chuu-Zan, Ryuu-Shou," the girl bravely held her ground as she took a stance that clearly was a sign of one of a trained martial artist, "It may have been unfortunate that I did not bring the precious sword of my family with me, b-but I will fight thee nevertheless!"

"…Ryuu-Shou?" I repeated quietly to myself. Something about that name seems familiar.

"You sure talk a lot," the Boss sighed, uninterested, "we shall see how tough you talk once I have you give me some oral s**! Fatso!"

"Right~!" Fatso nodded and swung his sword aiming to cut the mat roll in half. But the girl meekly sidesteps the attack and slammed the mat roll down on the guy's head.

**SMACK!**

"Take that!" she cried. Despite her good form, it was clear to me that she wasn't used to battle; could this possibly be her first actual battle?

"Ouch!" Fatso winced, but quickly shook it off, "that stung."

"Ooh~!" the girl moaned, "My attack was too weak!"

"Here!" Fatso swung again…**SLASH!** …this time succeeding in slicing the mat-roll to pieces.

"KYAAH!" the girl screamed and in her shock, she stumbled and fell on her butt.

"Heh, too easy," the Boss grinned, "Now then, let us have some fun…"

This is it! When the enemy is most certain of victory is when they are the most vulnerable. Without wasting another second, I dashed out and took two swings, each hitting hard on the back of the midget and the boss.

**WHACK! WHACK!**

"Ugh-!" they both yelped in confused surprise before passing out.

"Huh?" the fatso quoted in surprise. Before he could even react, I sprang at him and hit him…**SMACK!** …across the eye as he turn to see what had happen, "Ugh-! Ouch!"

For the moment, he was stunned. It may have been a cowardly way of doing it, but a life is more important than my dignity.

Without wasting a moment I quickly ran over to the girl.

"Hey, can you run?" I spoke hurryingly.

"Huh?" the girl replied dumbly before nodding and quickly rising to her feet.

"Good!" Without a second thought, I grabbed her by the wrist and lead her away quickly. I had to get us away from the area before the fat guy or either of the other two recovered.

* * *

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

"…Phew!" I breathed a sigh of relief, slightly bending over in fatigue.

It has been a while since we manage to escape. We had kept on running for five minutes at most, fearing what was going to happen if any of those ruffians manage to catch up. But for now it looks like we are in the clear.

The girl I save right next to me was breathing harder than I was, but overall she looked okay.

"…I think we got away," I stated, hoping it was some kind of reassurance to her.

"Phew…yes, I believe so too," she sighed with a smile at me.

…Wow, what a cute response. It was almost illegal. I almost had the urge to pounce on her and take her right there if it wasn't for the fact that I'm discipline more so than most other.

"…Thank you very much," she suddenly spoke again with a grateful bow, "although we had not even known each other, you came and rescue me and put yourself at risk…"

"Whoa, whoa," I panicked from the unfamiliar gesture of gratitude, "it was nothing, really! I would've done it for anyone; it wasn't like I could abandon you to those crooks…"

"Nevertheless, I am eternally grateful to you," she replied with a small embarrassed smile and a slight blush. Damn, too cute! "I shall be sure to repay you in some way…"

"No, you don't need to do that…"

"But," she spoke with her blush growing larger, "it will tarnish the honor of my family and the name of my ancestor if I do not show my gratitude. No matter what it takes I will be willing to do anything to repay you, even if it means…" She looked nervously away. "Please, tell me what do you wish and I shall please it to the best of my ability…"

"Uh, anything?" I wondered. Man, this girl got some self-righteous complex…not like I'm one to talk. Still, that is something very dangerous for a girl to say to someone, especially to guy like me. On the other hand though… "…Well, if it makes you feel any better, there is something you can do for the time being…"

"Oh…" the girl gulped, preparing herself for my task, "and that would be?"

"… …Would you by any chance feed me a little?" I told pathetically, holding my now loudly growling stomach, "I was so much into your rescue that I ignored my hunger…"

"…! … … …Heh, Heh," the girl bent over in a cute uncontrollable giggle, "Very well, I shall honor your request! Please follow me!"

"Eh?" She suddenly began to cheerfully pull me on, "Where are we going?"

"To my home…"

* * *

After about another five minutes of following the girl, I began to see houses ahead of me. Except…they weren't the "houses" I was expecting. The houses look nothing more than a brick house with straws for roofs, something I expected to see only in history books nowadays.

"Dear Mother! I have returned," the girl called cheerfully to one of the house we were heading to. It was like all the other houses except one key difference. Towering over it was a large withering mulberry tree; from the size it must have lived for a very long time. From that very house, a woman who was also dress in a feudal dress came out and smiled worryingly at the girl.

"Ah, Touka!" She called, "How was the selling?"

"I have manage to sell quite a lot this time, Dear Mother," the girl held up a bag which judging from the sound of the jingles from inside was full of coins.

"Well done…"

"Oh, Dear Mother, could you please prepare a meal for this man I brought with me?"

"Hmm?" The lady looked at me and I meekly bow slightly in respect, "Who is this man?"

"He was kind enough to rescue me from some bandits, despite the potential danger and was doing so on an empty stomach…"

"Did he now? Oh my!" the lady rushed over to me and bowed to me, "I thank you for your kindness…"

"No, like I told her, it was nothing," I answered, "but your daughter insists that she should repay me so I just took the offer…"

"As one should. Is it not proper to repay your savior?"

"Uh, I suppose you have a point…"

"Then please come inside," the girl offered cheerfully, "my mother and I will prepare your lunch-…" The girl paused mid-sentence before bowing apologetically and nervously to me. "…Oh dear, I do deeply apologizes!"

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?"

"You had rescued me, yet I have yet to introduce myself!"

"Touka," her mother sweat dropped tiredly, "you are such a clumsy girl. I apologize for the ignorance of my daughter…"

"No, it's alright! I'm the one being rude," I responded kindly before scratching the back of my head in embarrassment, "I hadn't yet introduce myself either!"

"Oh my…"

"Well then, let me try this again, I'm Hongou Kazuto…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the girl bowed, "my name is Bi, my family name is Ryuu, and my common name is Gentoku. My true name is Touka…"

Wow, what an old-traditional way to introduce oneself… Wait a minute… "Uh, excuse me…"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me your name again? I didn't quite get it…"

"Oh, okay! My full name is Ryuu-Bi, my common name is Gentoku, and my true name is Touka. Pleasure to meet you."

"R-Ryuu-Bi Gentoku!?" I exclaimed. I know that name, and how could I not? Ryuu-Bi Gentoku was the name of the famous Emperor of Sho-Ku Empire of the Three Kingdoms. Now that I think about it, earlier with the bandits she said something about being a descendant of Ryuu-Shou, the name of a relative of the royal family of the Kan Dynasty.

"Uh, you may just call me 'Touka' though if either my name or common name is too difficult to remember…" Ryuu-Bi offered, turning downward and blushing greatly; she unconsciously played with her hands.

"Touka," her mother intervened, "you cannot simply allow other to call you by your true name unless you acknowledge them, remember?"

"…It is okay if it is he who speaks it…"

Her mother blinked at the small whisper Ryuu-Bi gave, before putting on a knowing smug. "…Hmm, very well. I guess I could accept that…"

"…! D-Dear Mother~!"

I hardly register what they were saying. The girl I save called herself Ryuu-Bi, and she even got Gentoku as a common name, without even batting an eye. She even has the same occupation that Emperor Ryuu-Bi had before he began his fighting career. If this was some whacked out prank to confuse me and get a laugh, this is one huge setup.

"Could it be…?" I wondered to myself. If she really is Ryuu-Bi, then could I have somehow ended up in the world of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Did I travel through time? No, that can't be right! Historically Ryuu-Bi is supposed to be a guy in his mid-twenties yet the person in front of me claiming to be Ryuu-Bi is a charming girl and probably no older than I am.

"Oh~!" I moaned from the aching my head was feeling…**GROWL~!** …and for my stomach which was growling loud enough to scare away the chickens nearby.

"Oh dear," Touka's mother giggled after hearing that, "I am sorry, I shall get your meal ready. Touka, please keep Hongou-san occupy while I prepare…"

"As you wish Dear Mother," Touka replied cheerfully before leading me inside the house.

* * *

Maybe I was too quick to judge the housing. It was actually very comfortable, maybe because it kind of reminds me of my childhood at Grandpa's place. Not too hot not too cold, not too dark not too bright, not too spacey and not too crammed; just the way I like it. I sigh to myself in nostalgic.

"…I am sorry," Touka suddenly apologized.

"Huh?" I inquired, "Why are you apologizing…again, for that matter?"

"Well, the house is not very big and comfortable…"

"Not at all, I could almost say I feel at home here!"

A blush appeared on Touka. "Really? Do you not find it…dirty?"

"I'm a guest not a health inspector. Besides, I'd lived in housing like this before…"

"Huh? But someone, such as you yourself, could not have possibly live in anything like this…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Um, well, your clothing. I thought for sure that only those of higher status could wear such fine clothes."

"What, this?" I stared down at my School uniform: a white Gaku-Ran with blue cuffs and breast pockets, blue pants, and black loafers. Though they were to me just simply school uniform, they were made with polyester or high-quality leather (the loafers), which gave them a shiny kind of look. In this feudal era, the only fabric that could even come close to it was silk which only very rich people could have. I suppose Touka thought was based on that. "Well, I suppose it would make me look out of the ordinary. But I'm not of royalty…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, technically, you're of royalty too, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Back with those bandits, you said that you were a descendant of Ryuu-Shou. If it's the same person I'm aware of, then you are a relative of the current emperor right?"

"… …You believe that?" Touka looks as if she was speaking to the first person to believe her claim.

"Well, you don't look like the type that would lie about stuff like that…"

Touka stared at me for a second before smiling and went over to pick up a sword that was hanging on the wall.

"Well you are correct, I was not lying," She handed me the sword still in it sheath, "this is my family heirloom, used by my ancestor Ryuu-Shou himself. It is probably the only proof we have aside from our family tree…"

I took the sword that she offer me and unsheathe it to examine it. The blade was sharp and well-made as what little sun that stream into the house glisten off the blade. Even the handle was well made, with fine gems of red and blue. I even took several quick (safe and careful) swings with it. It was light and well even, gliding through the air as easy as if cutting melted butter.

"Hmm," I awed before I sheathe the sword, "it's a fine and majestic sword…"

"I am glad you like it…"

"I see you two are having fun," Touka's mother called as she bought in a tray full of food.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in surprise as Touka's mother set it down, "is that…?"

"Yes it is…"

"You're too kind; you didn't need to make so much!"

"I was under the presumption you did not had breakfast so I added it in with your lunch…"

"…I thank you for your consideration!"

"No, I should be thanking you…now please enjoy…"

* * *

About five minutes later, I breathed a sigh of relief as I mentally pat my full belly. Touka and her mother had joined me on my meal and we had talked as we did. The food was great, I almost had the urge to ask for seconds, but it was my conversation with and about Touka and her mother that I was really paying attention to. I learned a lot of stuff about them, like how their sandal and mat making business just meets day's needs and how Touka had went off to study for a while. In return, I told them a bit about me and about the place I came from.

"Amazing!" Touka awed, "To be able call forth bright lights without using a candle or to cook without the need to start a fire! Your place truly is a place of wonders!"

"It's also a place of constant fear I guess," I replied with heavy heart, "it's strange that we advance so far and yet we draw ever closer to disaster…"

"I am sure that there are no societies that have no such problems," Touka's mother reassured, "but that gives us all the more opportunities to make the future better…"

"I guess you have a point…"

"Anyway, about your predicament…"

"I wish I could help in some way," Touka sighed.

"You both have done more than enough," I reassured her, "I really appreciate it…"

"Even so~…" Man, she's cute and stubborn; so not fair. I was about to reassure her that she had done enough when the noises from outside began to get nosier.

"Dear me," Touka's mother sighed as she got up to see what was going on, "why is it getting noisy out there-?"

"Greetings, residents of the house," a stern, majestic voice called from just outside the front door, "I wish to meet the owner of this here house!"

The three of us looked at each other in confusion, wondering if we had by chance wrong the owner of the voice before. Touka's mother then proceeded to the front door.

"…I am the owner of this hither residence," her voice can be heard with as much dignity as a noble, "by what means have thou come hither and yelling in front of my house?"

Touka and I peered at each other in worry before I grabbed my wooden sword and Touka grabbed her family heirloom and we both slowly made our way to the door.

"…Forgive me for my rudeness, madam," the voice apologized, stopping us in our track, "but I was told by a famous oracle that a Descendant of Imperial Royalty live in this house that rested under a great sacred withering mulberry tree. And this person goes by the common name of Gentoku. Is the person here? I must meet the person!"

I looked back at Touka and she gave me a puzzle expression. The owner of the voice seems to be looking for her for something urgent.

After a few second of consideration, Touka straighten herself and made her way to the door, with me following in suit.

"I am the one thee seek, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku," Touka spoke as soon as she had joined her mother's side, "What art thy purpose hither, stranger?"

I manage to peek over Touka's shoulder to get a good look at the owner of the stern majestic voice. What I saw startle me.

The person I saw was a young lady about my age with stern golden eyes that were deep and fascinating and long silky black hair held back in a single side ponytail that sparkled like obsidian. And despite her stern appearance, she didn't seem to fit the voice that she had been using, at least in my opinion. Even the apparent ornate green war-like dress she wore looks more like cosplay. But what really reconsidered my opinions for her was what she was holding in her hand. It was a Crescent Blade, consist of a thick blade and a staff that was longer than she is tall with a green dragon theme and no matter how I look at it was not only heavy but also too sharp to be a fake. I'm surprise she was able to lift it.

The girl observed Touka from top to bottom for a full minute. I manage to get a glimpse of a small crowd that had gathered not too far behind her. I can't blame them, the girl look like some cosplay warrior and she stood out like a sore thumb.

Finally, the girl smile, which seems to belied her earlier gallantry, before getting down on one knee and bowing to the surprise Touka…well, I should probably accurately say everyone was surprise.

"I am honor to at last meet you, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku-dono," the girl spoke, "Forgive me for my earlier rudeness…"

"Uh, not at all," Touka managed after she recovers from her surprise, "Please stand. There is no reason to bow to me!"

"Oh but I do," the girl proclaimed and stood tall once again, "for you are but one of the two that will help accomplish my goal to bring the end to the chaos that plague our world…"

"Huh?"

"Uh, how about this?" Touka's mother suggested, "May you not consider following us inside as for us to properly talk?"

"…As you wish," the girl nodded, "But first I must wait for my companion to arrive…"

"Your companion?"

"Aisha~!" a loud childish voice called out from behind the crowd. It was only then did I notice the huge dust cloud that was drawing closer to us.

The crowd scattered back into their homes as a little girl with short crimson-red hair with a cartoon tiger hairpin and large eyes of lilac ran up to the girl we were talking to. She too was dress in what I presume to be war-clothing cosplay, complete with a tight navy-blue turtleneck top with a golden collar under a yellow vest, open finger gloves, open toes stocking of navy-blue with no shoes, tight shorts in navy-blue, double brown belts with a single silver buckle, and a red scarf. What really caught my eye though was her weapon of choice: a spear with her thick blade zigzagging and ending in two prongs: a Viper Spear

"Ah, Rinrin," the girl we were talking to spoke with a kind smile, "You finally caught up…"

"That was mean!" the short girl grumbled with a pout, "How dare you leave Rinrin behind!"

"What are you talking about? Is it not your fault for playing with that puppy?"

"Boo~, Rinrin guess you are right," the short girl did a double take, "by the way, did you find the person we were looking for?"

"That person stands right before you, alongside her mother…"

"Heh~? So she is the one? Rinrin question that, she looks more like someone we need to save rather than the one doing the saving…"

"Rinrin! Do not be so rude!" The taller girl turn back to us, "I apologize for the rude behavior of my companion …"

"Oh, it is quite all right," Touka nervously replied, before stepping aside, "please come on in…"

In turn I return to my seat as the two girls enter. Upon seeing me, the two halted and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, please do not mind Kazuto-kun," Touka told them, "He is a guest I brought here not long ago…"

"Uh, hi!" I waved to them.

"…Could you be?" the taller girl began, "By any chance, have just today arrived to this world?"

"…Huh? How did you know that?" And here I thought nothing could surprise me anymore. Even Touka and her mother was surprise.

"I knew it!" the taller girl was suddenly even more excited.

"Yay!" the shorter girl cheered, "It is just as that oracle said! If we find the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, we also find the Messenger from Heaven!"

"…Messenger from Heaven? What's that?"

"Some time ago," the taller girl spoke with much zeal, "a famous oracle, Kan-Ro, foretold that a Messenger from Heaven will descend and meet a Descendant of Imperial Royalty, who went by the common name of Gentoku, and together they shall put an end to the chaos. Although he did not tell us where we could find the Messenger from Heaven he told us instead how to find the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and told us that we shall meet the messenger then. And here we are, aside from you who else could be the Messenger from Heaven?"

"Uh…" Well, if they consider that I came from another world as "descending from the heavens" I suppose it would give people reason to think I'm from heaven at least. But that prediction…it's totally ridiculous in the fact that there are major undeniable truths in it. Touka is a descendant of imperial royalty and had the common name of "Gentoku" and I did meet her too.

"Furthermore, your very clothes shine with the light of Heaven. That alone clearly signifies that you are a Messenger from Heaven. Am I wrong?"

"Ah, well… these clothes are made of [Polyester] so that's why they reflect light…"

"… 'Poly-ester'," the smaller girl tilted her head at the unfamiliar word, "Hmm~, people of Heaven sure have strange words…"

"Rinrin," the taller girl lectured.

I stared at the two and so did Touka and her mother. These two seems to think I'm some heavenly person. Though if anyone from this world sees all the stuff from my world, I suppose they would consider all the convenience as "stuff found only in Heaven".

"Uh," I cleared my throat, catching the two's attention, "Let's do this properly, one step at a time. I'm Hongou Kazuto. And you two are?"

"Oh, pardon us," the taller girl spoke, "We have not yet introduced ourselves yet. My name is U, my family name is Kan, and my common name is Unchou…"

"Rinrin's name is Hi," the smaller girl smiled widely and happily as she introduces herself, "Rinrin's family name Chou, Rinrin's common name is Yokutoku, and Rinrin's true name is Rinrin!"

"…Huh?" Were my ears playing tricks? "Uh, wait could you two introduce yourself again please?"

"…? As you wish," the taller girl nodded, "my full name is Kan-U Unchou…"

"He~!" the smaller girl smile, "Rinrin's full name is Chou-Hi Yokutoku, but you can call me Rinrin…"

"…The Kan-U and the Chou-Hi!?" I exclaimed in alarm. Those were the name of the two sworn brothers of Ryuu-Bi. Kan-U who was known as the God of War and Chou-Hi who was a Warrior with the strength of a Thousand Warriors. They're girls in this world too? Now that I think about it, the Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Viper Spear should have been a clear giveaway.

"Uh, anyhow," Touka's mother spoke up, "is there a reason you all came here? I am sure that it was not just to see my daughter and Kazuto-san, who are going to change the world, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Chou-Hi grinned, "We are here to join them!"

"Huh?" Touka and I sounded.

"It is just as Rinrin stated," Kan-U nodded with a smile, "you two are destined to change this world where peace and justice are overshadowed by the chaos. It is an honorable goal that Rinrin and I seek for as well…"

"Whoa, hold on," I stopped, "I haven't even decided what I'm going to be doing here. And I hadn't actually thought about doing such a thing yet…"

"And," Touka jumped in, "there are times that I have thought about it, but I am not yet ready to do such a thing…"

"Rinrin did not have any plans to do this either," Chou-Hi suddenly added, "Rinrin would have been happy just doing Rinrin's family butcher business…"

"And I would have been content with my life as either a city guard or a green grain seller," Kan-U added with a stern expression, "I do not think there is such a person who be unreasonable enough to not be content with their daily lifestyle. But… as we speak, bandits and mobs grow in number as the Yellow Scarves continue to grow stronger. Already many villages and cities had been badly damage or destroyed by this rising chaos…our village had not so long ago been such a victim…"

"Rinrin and Aisha were some the only survivor because we were strong," For once since I've met her, the happy go-lucky face of Chou-Hi was replaced by genuine sadness, "but everyone else…"

"…I'm sorry to hear that," I told them.

"We cannot change the past," Kan-U spoke in sadness, "and with strength alone, we would not change anything about the future that chaos will overtake… but, with not only the help of the Descendant of the Royal Family but also the assistance of the Heavens… after hearing the oracle words, we thought 'at last we can help end the chaos and injustice in the world'…"

"That is why we came all this way," Chou-Hi grinned, returning to her trademark happy-go-lucky attitude, "so that we can make sure that others would not be sad like Aisha or me. So, what do you think? Can we help you?"

"Uh," Touka looked over to me, wondering what to do.

"Well," I began slowly, "it's not like we don't want to help, but we haven't even decided to do something like that yet. Suddenly coming here and deciding to help us when we have absolutely no idea how you all can help yet is a bit…well…"

I trailed off. Technically Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi are supposed to join forces to help the land and the people but now I'm dragged into this. Even if I have the heart to help, I'm just a student who has no idea how or why I'm here. I want to believe that I was the one the prophecy was referring to but I can't rely on just that to be so sure. I better tell them that…they will probably understand.

But before I could say anything, loud screams and cries began to sound off outside.

"What's going on now?" I wondered.

Suddenly, one of the villagers burst into the house. Normally, that is something that will get you yell at for even if this house didn't have a door sort of speak but the look of terror on the man face told us he had a good reason.

My hunched was correct.

"All of you pack up your stuff and run for your lives!" he told us.

"What is wrong?" Touka's mother asked.

"I-It is the Yellow Scarves! They are attacking the nearby Rou-Sou City of Yuu-Shu and words are they will come here next once they are done with the city!"

"What did you say!?" Kan-U roared as she quickly picked up her Green Dragon Crescent Blade, "Curse it! I thought for sure this area was beyond their reaches at the moment. Rinrin!"

"Yeah!" Chou-Hi roared as well, picking up her Viper Spear, before she and Kan-U rush out.

"What the hell," the man cried in disbelief, "are those youngsters crazy? They will be killed! Well, no matter. It was their choice. Anyway, you should all get going!"

With that he dashed off.

"We better get going too," Touka's mother stated as she got to quickly pack, "Touka, help me…"

"… … … …" Touka remained fixed on her spot before picking up her family heirloom and started towards the door, "Dear Mother, please go on ahead! I shall catch up!"

"Touka? Touka! Where are you going? Get back here!" her mother called after her.

Touka looks like she is intending to help the citizen of the city, despite the danger. And here I was ready to run, this is pathetic! I grabbed my wooden sword.

"Madam," I spoke up, catching her attention, "I'll go keep an eye on her. You worry about getting out of here!"

"What? Should you not drag her back instead?"

"I doubt your daughter would be able to live with herself if she allows that; nor would I. Don't worry, just trust me with your daughter's life. Now just please do as I say, time is of the essence!"

Touka's mother blinked at my rationality before quickly nodding. "…Alright, please bring her back safe and unharmed…"

"I can't guarantee that but I can promise I'll bring her back to you alive…" With that I rushed out to follow Touka.

* * *

Fortunately, because I was quicker, I manage to catch up to Touka. Together we enter the gates of the Rou-Sou City. What a sight that awaits us!

The streets are filled with broken baskets, destroyed wagons, and dead people. Many of the houses were burned or broken into, and judging from the smell, there may have been dead people burning in those houses. It so horrible I had to force down the urge vomit.

Touka was probably in the same situation. Her face was a mixture of pain and horror as she witnessed this.

"How…awful!" Touka managed, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "How could this have happen?"

"That's chaos," I sighed, "a force that requires no reason to exist…"

"KYAAH!" a voice cried out. We turn to see a small girl, probably only six years old, running for her life as not far behind a bandit chase after her swinging a blade mercilessly as he did.

"Oh no!" Touka cried and ran forward to help. At her speed though she wouldn't get to the kid in time. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one to react.

"Hah!" I cried as I swung my wooden sword down on the bandit's head. I had put everything into my sprint to get close enough, but I made sure to save enough to deliver a good enough blow. …**WHOOSH! SMACK!** …It worked; the bandit fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Touka asked as she came up to the child.

"My M-Mother!" the kid cried in Touka's embrace, "My Father! Dead~! WAAAH~!"

It was a really sad sight to see. Touka hugged her tightly, trying to comfort the kid. Unfortunately…

"…! Touka!" I alerted, "We got company!"

…We didn't have time. Already several more bandits had appeared and had begun to charge at us madly.

Touka end her hug and unsheathe her family heirloom. The little girl, instinctively, ran for cover nearby.

"…Thou all shall pay for thy evil deeds!" Touka proclaimed, taking her place next to me as she pointed her sword at the charging bandits, "I am Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, the descendant of Ryuu-Shou. With my family sword 'Virtue', I shall defeat thee villains!"

With that the two of us rushed forward. We fought back to back in almost prefect unison, watching each other's blind spots.

Despite the fact I used a wooden sword with my skill it was enough to knock them unconscious. Every single one that came into my striking range was knocked out instantly.

Touka wield her family's sword like an expert. Every time she brought the sword down, one bandit will fall. Every time she stabbed, two bandits were taken. And every time she swung her blade horizontally, five heads would roll on the ground.

It didn't matter who they were aiming at, the two of us were unstoppable. At least that's what I like to say. I don't know where they coming from, but every time we take one bandit out another bandit would take their place. Touka and I were getting easily tired out as time pass.

"Touka!" I called to her, "this isn't working! We're being surrounded! We got to break through and get to a better position!"

Touka nodded in the corner of my eyes. We both quickly glance around to find some kind of escape route.

"Kazuto-kun!" Touka yelled, alerting me to see that some of the bandits had found the kid from earlier and was about to kill her.

"Shit!" I curse. With this many bandits around, I wouldn't be able to get to her in time…

"HIYAH!" Then from out of nowhere, a girl wielding the Green Dragon Crescent Blade rush in and slashed at the bandits that was about to kill the kid.

**WHOOSH! …SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

The bandits fell down dead. The child ran behind the towering figure of Kan-U as she stood in front the bandits, banishing her weapon at them.

"I am Kan-U Unchou!" she declared majestically, "Thou who seek death, come forth!"

The bandits around her hesitated before several brave ones charge forward.

"Know thou place!" Kan-U roared as she took them all out in one blow, "Roar for me Green Dragon, reap the sinful soul with your blade of honor!"

With that the mob of bandits began to slowly back off before several of them turned to easier preys…us!

"Here they come!" Touka warned as she and I got ready. Suddenly…

"A-TA~!"

We heard a scream above and looked up to see a little girl with a Viper Spear jumping over us. As she descended, she slammed her weapon down amidst the mob, sending them flying.

"Come on," Chou-Hi grinned confidently, "if any of you are in a hurry to meet your end. Chou-Hi Yokutoku welcomes you to taste her Viper Spear!"

Without another word Chou-Hi charge forward and with a mighty swing took out twenty bandits at once.

"Now things are looking up!" I grinned as Touka and I rejoined the battle with much zeal.

* * *

With the aid provided by Kan-U and Chou-Hi, we manage to drive off the bandits for now.

"We managed to drive them off," I stated the obvious.

"Yes," Touka sighed, "Everyone is safe…"

"For now," Kan-U stated, "there are still resources here that those bandits want…"

"So it is only a matter of time before they return," Chou-Hi frowned.

"That's true," I hummed in thought, "we can't stop the symptoms as they come. It would be more logical to take out the source instead…"

"Indeed," Kan-U smiled, "Spoken as a true Messenger from Heaven…"

"…Uh, look Kan-U. There's something I got to tell you and Chou-Hi…"

"Rinrin knows what you want, Onii-chan!" Chou-Hi suddenly proclaimed, "You and Ryuu-Bi-chan want to form an army to fight those Yellow Scarves off, right?"

"Huh?"

"Indeed," Kan-U nodded at the idea, "those rogues can be easily dealt with if we have a sizable army, even an untrained one would work. And in addition, if we have Hongou-dono and Ryuu-Bi-dono joins in as our leader, victory is assured!"

"Uh, excuse me? Do we not have a say in this?" Touka tried to ask.

"Okay!" Rinrin grinned, apparently not hearing Touka, "Rinrin shall go around seeing where all the city people went! Rinrin is sure they want to beat up those Yellow Scarves more than anyone!"

"That is a good idea," Kan-U nodded, "You do that, Rinrin, I shall accompany Ryuu-Bi-dono and Hongou-dono…"

"Got it!" Rinrin grinned, "See you later Onii-chan, Ryuu-Bi-chan!"

And with that, before we could say anything, she took off with tremendous speed.

"Now then Ryuu-Bi-dono, Hongou-dono," Kan-U called with a broad smile, "let us make haste as well…"

"Whoa! Hold on! Wait a minute!" I finally halted her.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We still have not fully understood what is going on," Touka finally began, "And moving the discussion without us shall cause problems, especially for Kazuto-kun here…"

"It will… cause problems?" Kan-U repeated, confused.

"To be precise," I began, "we don't know if it will or not."

"Why…is that? Are you not the Messenger from Heaven and is Ryuu-Bi-dono not a Descendant of Imperial Royalty?"

"Well, Touka is what you said but as for me…how do I put this? Uh… maybe like this. Even if you claim I'm some Messenger from Heaven, I just suddenly got here. I'm unfamiliar with this world, I don't know why I was sent here, and I'm really powerless right now. No offense, but you seem to be assuming that Touka and I knew everything all along, but the truth is we really were unaware of most of the things you label us as…"

"… …Are you saying…that you were sent down by the Heavens with no knowledge of your task?"

"Hmm… Not exactly, but it's something like that…"

"It is the same for me," Touka intervened, "I have only been inform just now by you and Chou-Hi-chan that I was destined to help save the land. And yes it is true I have thought about doing so, but I have not yet…how do put it…uh, blossom yet? Yes, I am like a flower right now. I know what I am planning to do but until the times come I can do nothing else…"

"Hmm…" Kan-U cupped her chin, "Are you saying… That it is not yet an appropriate time and that we had expect things from you much too early?"

"Uh, something close to that…"

"Furthermore," I decided to confess, "Actually, I do kind of know all of you already. Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi are, from where I came from, people who lived 1800 years ago. And they had become very popular characters in novels and stories. So in a sense, I could have been sent back in time to your era by accident…"

"Yes, Kazuto-kun told me about it. From what I could gather, Kazuto-kun is a normal man who just ended up here, lost and confused…"

Kan-U made a face, as if trying to put the pieces together in her thought. Finally after a moment she spoke in a sad tone.

"So… …Then you are not the Messenger from Heaven?" Kan-U managed to say.

"Yes, probably not," I sighed, "I mean the only part of that prophecy that is probably true is Touka's involvement…"

"…And… we have been too hasty and ask a person that had not yet prepared herself?"

"I am sorry," Touka gave a small bow in, "but it is just as I learn from my master on one of my studying 'if one is not yet ready to commit to a task, the turtle will not venture out of its shell'… I do plan to do as you ask, but if I am not yet ready to fully commit to it then I must wait until I can…"

"I… see…" By now Touka and I couldn't have not notice that Kan-U was getting sadder by the second.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" …After our village was destroyed, Rinrin and I began to travel the land to save the people, searching for a master who held the power to quell these conflict, something even Rinrin and I know we lack. However, the flames of chaos continue to spread, and those without power to fight fell one after another. I was mortified; I was heartbroken…" By then the brave warrior's voice had begun to crack. "Then we met the Oracle Kan-Ro and when we heard his prophecy I thought 'Finally I can save people'. However… if you, Hongou-dono, are not the Messenger from Heaven and Ryuu-Bi-dono is not yet ready," At this point, she could no longer stop her voice from trembling in despair, "what am I going to do? What will happen to this world? What will happen to those who are unable to defend themselves? When I think about that…"

Her obsidian eyes began to glisten with tears and her shoulder began to shake as she managed to push out those last few words. Touka and I look at her, feeling sorry for her. It was clear that she was burdening herself with more than her own fair share.

"Pardon me," Kan-U forcibly straightened herself after realizing we were watching, "There is no use in telling the two of you such a thing. I shall rejoin Rinrin and we will fight the Yellow Scarves threatening this city. We will probably gather less than a hundred soldiers, but this is a fight for justice. Surely… … Surely we shall win… You both shall hear of our victory. I am sure, Hongou-dono, that you shall hear our names again on your journey to find your way home. When you do, please pray for our victory…"

I remained silent, stunned by her understanding, as she turn to Touka next.

"And Ryuu-Bi-dono, I wish for your well-being as you spread your wings at your own pace. I only ask for one thing though…should we prevail, please do not hesitate to ask for our aid when you are ready… …Should both Rinrin and I fail, please build a world of benevolent and justice in our place…"

Touka seems deeply moved by the warrior's words too as I saw a small tear forming in her eyes.

"Now, if you two excuse me…" She forced a painful smile and began to take her leave after giving us both one last bow.

…I couldn't bring myself to keep griping after I saw that heartbroken smile. I look over to Touka and our gaze interlock. Without a single word, we both knew what we had to do.

"Wait," I called to Kan-U before she could leave.

Kan-U turned back to us in confusion. "What is it?"

"This Messenger from Heaven," Touka spoke up, "and a Descendant of Imperial Royalty… they are something people will unite under, right?"

"Why of course. All the people suffering from this chaos are waiting for heroes who would save them. They would surely welcome a hero who descended from the Imperial Family with open arms and even more so for a hero who descended from Heaven."

"Then you can gather a lot of volunteer soldiers?"

Kan-U gave a firm nod. Touka and I had our gaze interlock again and before long we nodded.

"…Very well. I am not sure my wings are ready to glide and take on the task of helping to quell the chaos…"

"And I don't consider myself a Messenger from Heaven," I added, "but we'll do what we can to help you. …That way you'll gather more volunteers, right?"

"That is true, but…" Kan-U glanced nervously at the two of us, "Ryuu-Bi-dono, you are not yet ready, correct? You need not force yourself when you are not yet ready. And Hongou-dono, you are not the Messenger from Heaven, are you?"

"It is true," Touka sighed, "I do not feel ready to take on such an important task…but my mother had always told me that our family will one day be needed. It is the reason why 'Virtue', our family heirloom, has been passed down for generation. It is probably fate that guided you and Chou-Hi-chan to me, so that I am aware that my wings needs spread much sooner…"

"And I'm probably not the Messenger from Heaven," I admitted, "but I still think I can help. … …I also have a fair deal of knowledge."

"Knowledge, you say?" Kan-U wondered.

"Yeah, I read books on tactics at my grandparent's house in my world. I think that would help."

"If you know tactics, then that certainly will be a great aid…but why are you two suddenly so willing?"

"Well," Touka replied rather shyly and looked down at the kid that we had rescue, who had been silent the whole time, "for me, it is the same reason as yours. I too do not wish for a child like her to live like she will have to go through. I am ashamed to say that it took this incident to make me realize it…"

"… … …And," I began, "as for me, I'm not coldhearted enough to leave a girl alone when she's in trouble. I always have a soft spot for girls that way…"

"Oh~! I see… So that is the kind of man you are~, Kazuto-kun…"

"Hey, it's the truth! What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just think you are quite a gentleman…"

"U-Uh," Kan-U sounded nervously ending our conversation, "… A GIRL you say? I am nothing of the sort! I ask that you please do not insult me!"

"Huh? But you are a girl, are you not, Kan-U-san?"

"No! I… I am not something so weak!"

"K-Kan-U-san! Do not speak in such a way! I am a girl too; are you saying that I am weak as well?"

"N-No! Of course not! I did not have such intention!"

"I never thought that that is how you see me…" Touka began to comically cry.

"Uh… Um… please forgive!"

"Oh…I get it," I huff a laugh, "So that's the type of character Kan-U was, huh?"

"What do you mean by that? Uh… either way, I ask that you do not disgrace me by treating me like a girl ever again!"

"Now you are denying your own image!" Touka wailed in shock, "How could you deny yourself like that?"

"T-That is not it! Please do not misunderstand, Ryuu-Bi-dono!"

"I had no intention of disgracing you whatsoever," I replied, trying hard to suppress my laughter, "But why not? Is it wrong to tell a pretty girl that she's pretty?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to forestall any further argument.

"Anyway, I don't think I'm the one who should decide whether or not I'm a Messenger from Heaven. … …You, Chou-Hi, and even Touka-chan here can decide that yourselves, though perhaps this world will be the one to decide that…"

"Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan lit up a bit upon hear me put the honorific in her name.

"So, as an expedient means, you can praise me as the Messenger from Heaven for now. But in return, if you ever deem me unworthy of the title, abandon me then and there. I don't want anyone to suffer because of a lie…"

"But…" Kan-U began confused at my heavy proclamation, "…Is that what you truly wish for?"

"Yes. I already ran the calculations in my head for the merits and demerits for you three and for me. I have made my decision with all that in mind. Besides…"

"…?" Kan-U gave me a questionable look as I grew silent staring at her.

"Whether she considers it a disgrace or not," I whispered to Touka-chan, "I just don't want to see a pretty girl like Kan-U suffer."

Touka-chan chuckled and nodded in agreement, leaving the confused Kan-U even more confused.

"It shall be the same with me," Touka stated, "If I also prove unworthy you can abandon me as well. If my action causes more suffering, then I want you to remove me to end it…"

Kan-U stood there and glanced between us.

"…What do you think?" I asked, "Will you accept it?"

"W-Why, of course… Yes…"

"Okay, we're a team now," I held out my hand in-between us. Touka-chan and Kan-U responded with a questionable look. "It's a handshake. To be on the same team…"

"Oh I get it," Touka-chan nodded as she overlapped her smooth hand over mine before turning to Kan-U, "Same team okay?"

Kan-U stared at us for a moment before she finally spoke. "…No, I cannot do that…"

"Huh?" we both sound in confusion, removing our hands from each other.

"After hearing both of your words, I am convinced that you, Hongou-dono, are indeed the Messenger from Heaven and you, Ryuu-Bi-dono, are a true leader worthy of being a Descendant of Imperial Royalty. Therefore…" Kan-U bowed deeply as she spoke.

"Wait, what are you-?" I cried out in surprise.

"My Lord, Messenger from Heaven Kazuto Hongou, and my Lady, Descendant of Imperial Royalty Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, may we fight together and quell these chaotic times…"

"Lord…?" I repeated in shock.

"Lady…?" Touka repeated in the same manner as well.

"Yes," Kan-U nodded, "I have hereby acknowledge the both of you as my Lord and Lady. Rinrin-..I mean Chou-Hi...-must feel the same. Therefore, please called us by our true names and treat us as your retainers…"

"HUH?" I yelped in surprise.

"R-Retainers?" Touka-chan yelped in the same manner.

"Yes," Aisha nodded, "My name is Kan-U, my common is Unchou, and my true name is Aisha. …Please call me Aisha from now on. Henceforth, I shall call you My Lord and My Lady respectfully. Now, My Lord and My Lady, we shall make our way for Rinrin and drive the Yellow Scarves away. Let our battle hereby begin!"

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" I tried, "Let's talk about this for a second…"

"Come, let us make haste! We shall fight for our people!"

"If you are our retainer," Touka called after Kan-U as we try to keep up, "This is a good time for you to listen to us~~~!"

* * *

A little while later, we managed to find Rinrin (the true name of Chou-Hi) as she led Aisha (the true name of Kan-U), Touka-chan, and I to a large tavern which had narrowly managed to escape damage from the raid.

Inside the tavern, we saw citizens with bandaged wounds and citizens covered in soot from their burnt homes all sitting down helplessly. Some of the villagers from Touka's village were there too helping the injured, one of which was Touka's mother.

"Touka!" Touka's mother called, running over in a mixture of worry and relief and hugged her daughter tightly, "I thought I would not see you again! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? What happen?"

"We saved lives," I answered, "we became angry, we fought bravely, and she made her ancestors proud…"

"Nyah-ha-ha-ha," Rinrin laughed, "She sure did…"

"Sorry for making you worry, Dear Mother," Touka-chan apologized after escaping from the embrace, "But it was time…"

As her mother stared at her, confused as to what she had meant, Aisha stared around at the citizens.

"This is… awful…" she managed, obviously distraught by what she was seeing.

"Is everyone okay?" Rinrin asked loudly, causing everyone to turn to us.

"Who are you…?" One of the citizens (Citizen A) asked. He seems to be the unofficial leader of the city's people, seeing how he isn't wearing fancy clothes.

Aisha decided to speak up. "We have come to fight against the suffering brought by this chaos and to annihilate the Yellow Scarves…"

"The Imperial Army has come to save us?" Another citizen (Citizen B) spoke up hopefully.

"…No, unfortunately, we are not from the Imperial Army…"

"Damn…" with that, everyone began to moan in disappointment and despair.

"But we come to save you!" Rinrin added in, hoping to raise everyone's morality again.

"What can kids like you do? …. …Even us adults were unable to stand against the Yellow Scarves."

"There were just too many of them," Citizen A added.

"Were there that many of them?" Aisha asked, puzzled, "When we arrived, there were only under a hundred of them left in the city…"

"Then you all came here after the actual raid was done. There must have been at least four thousands of them. How can a tiny city like this fight against so many?"

"But you all fought, right?" Rinrin wondered.

"Of course we did! We could not just watch our city or homes get destroyed! However… there were just too many of them…"

"They destroyed whatever they wanted," Citizen B added, "and they said they said they shall be back…"

"What are we going to do?" Another citizen (Citizen C) spoke up in panic, "If they come back, they shall take all of our food. They shall even take my wife and daughter!"

"I know that!" said Citizen A, "But what do you expect us to do? How can we defeat those beastly thieves?"

"I do not know…"

"Damn it," Citizen B growled, "Why the Imperial Army not help us? This rebellion is all thanks to the selfishness of those officials! Why do we have to get dragged into this and suffer for them?"

"What is the point of complaining about that now?" Citizen A sighed, "They may come back and attack us again tomorrow for all we know!"

"… …There will be another battle tomorrow as well?" Aisha wondered.

"Most likely, they have set their sights on our city now that they know we are weak. They will keep coming back until there is nothing left for them to steal!"

"Then let us all run!" Citizen B suggested, "Our only hope is for the whole city and the nearby village to run away!"

"How can we do that? Our ancestors created this city! We must protect it!"

"I want to protect it too! But…but…how can we at this rate?"

As the clamor of the citizens and the villagers' dispute grew louder, Aisha silently thought to herself. She finally reached her decision and spoke up.

"I have an idea!" Aisha spoke loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Citizen B asked, "Is there a way for us to be saved?"

"I think… there is…"

"What? What is it? Please, tell us?"

"Certainly. But… First, I would like to know how determined you all are…"

"How determined we are?" Citizen A questioned, not yet understanding the significant of Aisha's question.

Aisha nodded. "… …Do you all you citizens wish to protect this city? And do you villagers wish to protect your village nearby?"

"Of course!" Citizen B answered determinedly.

"Our grandparents poured their sweat and blood into this city and the village nearby. Of course we want to protect it all." explained Citizen A and many other citizen and villagers sounded in agreement.

"I understand," Aisha nodded satisfy with their answered, "then let us fight together!"

"Did you not listen?" Citizen B exclaimed, "How are we supposed to fight against them? How can we defeat guys like them?"

"We can!"

"Yep, we can!" Rinrin chimed in.

"…Wait a minute," Citizen C spoke up, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Aisha began, "Not only do we have the wisdom of Imperial Royalty, but also the will of the Heaven is on our side as well…"

"Uh-huh!" Rinrin chimed in again, "See, Touka-chan is a kind and caring Descendant of Imperial Royalty and Onii-chan is a great and powerful Messenger from Heaven, both who are on our side!"

"Huh?" Citizen A as well as many others questioned.

"Rinrin, remain quiet," Aisha gentle told Rinrin, "you are making things more complicated…"

"Boo~…" Rinrin comically and cutely pouted.

"As she just said, we have a Descendant of Imperial Royalty and a Messenger from Heaven on our side," Aisha continued her speech with true composure.

"What do you mean by a Descendant of Imperial Royalty and a Messenger from Heaven?" Villager B asked, "Are you saying God and someone of royalty are going to save us?"

Aisha nodded. "… …Has the rumor not reached this city or village yet?"

"Rumor?" Citizen C wondered, "What rumor?"

"The rumor about a Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty. Everyone in Raku-You is talking about it. They said that a hero would be sent from the Heaven to meet a descendant of an ancestral relative of the Emperor, and together put an end to the chaos…"

"The capital? Is that rumor really true?"

"Yes, it is true…"

While Aisha answered with utmost confidence I whispered into Rinrin's ear as Touka-chan listened in.

"Hey," I began quietly, "is it true?"

"No, of course not," Rinrin whispered back loud enough for only Touka-chan and I to hear, "Aisha and Rinrin are the only one who knows about either of you two, Touka-chan, Onii-chan."

"That is what I thought…" Touka smile sympathetically.

That means… Aisha is telling a lie.

"… …I guess this is also strategy," I whispered to Touka-chan to which Touka-chan nodded.

People are easily influenced when they hear that "everyone is talking about it". Even back in my world, if someone doesn't believe it at all, once they hear "they said so on TV", "they said so in a magazine", or "they said so on the internet", they start to believe it's true.

"I'm impressed with Aisha. She certainly lives up to her reputation as a great general with both wisdom and courage."

Raku-You is the name of a capital in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In this era where there are no means of transportation and communication, a rumor in a capital can easily be the truth. Aisha is taking advantage of that to win the citizen and the villagers' trust. One wrong move and it can become deception, but… …in a battle of Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi vs. the Yellow Scarves, those three are sure to win, so I see no problem.

To put it in game stats, Kan-U and Chou-Hi both have a War rating of 99 and Ryuu-Bi is at least 88. Kan-U also has intelligence over 80, so there's no way she'll lose against the ranks and files of the Yellow Scarves who are never treated as anything more than small fry in any game. … …Though, that's only speaking in game terms, so I don't know if it'll turn out true or not. As I stood there analyzing Aisha's conduct…

"And that very descendant with royal blood flowing through her very body," Kan-U walked up to Touka's side, speaking proudly, "is this person right here, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku…and this person here…" Kan-U patted firmly on my shoulder. "This is the messenger who has been sent from Heaven. They are both here to help quell this chaotic times. So long as they are on our side, we shall not lose to bandits such as the Yellow Scarves…"

"These two?" Citizen A wondered. Every villagers and citizens now had their eyes on us.

"Uh," Touka fidget a bit, unable to speak a word.

"… …Hello," I finally managed.

"I do not believe it!" Citizen C frowned skeptically.

"This timid girl is the Descendant of the Imperial Royalty?" Citizen B wondered sarcastically, "And that lanky guy is the Messenger from Heaven? Hah! That is obviously a lie!"

Aisha's eyes twitched in anger before she began to lecture Citizen B.

"How can you say that?" she began, "We shall start with My Lord, the Messenger from Heaven. Is it not apparent from the way he looks? In our world, is there any attire made of this 'Poly-ester' that shines in the light?"

"Poly-ester…? Wow! I have never heard of that," Citizen C commented before looking closely at my school uniform, "Wow! I have never seen clothes that sparkle like that too!"

"See? Also, My Lord is intelligent enough to memorize many teachings, such as Son-Bu's Art of War…"

"Not to mention," Touka-chan suddenly jumped in, "he had saved me from a group of Yellow Scarves by subduing them with just a wooden sword while his powers were at its weakest…"

"Eh?" Aisha turned to Touka-chan in surprise, "Did such a thing happen?"

"It had happen before you and Rinrin met us. I had the unfortunate timing of being corner by a group of 30, all more skillful and terrifying than the ones that attack the city, without my weapon. Kazuto-kun suddenly came in and in an instantly subdue them with three mighty show of skillful blow! Then, instead of killing them, he demonstrated his heavenly kindness by sparing their lives, telling them never to do evil again. That group was so impressed by this that they swear they would never do evil again and that once they strengthen themselves they will return to pledge loyalty to him to fight for justice…"

Somehow, it looks like Touka-chan had jumped in as well…and exaggerated my rescue of her. But it was extremely efficient to our goal. As she was wowing Aisha and Rinrin, the other citizens and the villagers were also captivated by her tale. I don't know about the city dwellers, but the villagers would definitely believe her because they knew her. When people are in doubt they would usually believe the words of those they are familiar with rather than the words of a stranger. Touka-chan certain is more than meets the eyes since she had exaggerated the story and spoke loud enough for everyone in tavern to hear.

"Seriously…?" Citizen B managed.

"Furthermore," Touka-chan smiled at me, "to be truthful, I saw it myself. I witnessed the moment he descended from the Heaven from not too far east from here. That was why I had wandered onto unsafe areas that led to me being corner. It was without a doubt that it was no coincidence that the entrance to the Heavens had set down a stream of light in the distance and that he would appear to aid me coming from east, the same direction where for a brief moment the Heaven and the Earth connected…"

"Oh~," Citizen A, along with many others, wowed.

"But how do we know that is true?" Citizen B wondered, mildly convince but still skeptical.

"It has to be true," one of the villagers (Villager A) declared. He was the same guy that ran into Touka-chan's house to warn us about the attack on the city, "I know the Ryuu Family! They would never tell a lie to bring us harm!"

"I believe so too," Citizen C added, "On the few occasions when I had bought mats from Ryuu-Bi-san here, she strikes me as a person who would not lie and speak honest no matter what!"

"Really?" Citizen B noted in surprise, finally becoming less skeptical.

"We can also speak for the heritage of Ryuu Family as well," Village A proclaimed, as the other villagers nodded in agreement, "if you look at their family tree, you shall find the name Ryuu-Shou on it, the very same of the brother of the Emperor of that time…"

"Ryuu-Shou? Seriously?"

"Yes, my decease great-great-great grandfather would no doubt be able to verify it. Not to mention, the Ryuu Family Heirloom, that brilliant sword that Ryuu-Bi-san is now carrying, could have only be that of royalty origin. Ryuu-Bi-san, show them!"

Ryuu-Bi gave a nervous nodded before unsheathing Virtue and holding it high above her head so everyone could see. As if it was supported by fate as well, the clouds that had hung over the city began to part and sunlight began to seep in through the windows. These lights reflect beautifully off of Virtue, adding to its brilliancy.

"Wow!" Citizen C exclaimed, "I do not need to be a sword-crafter to see that it is no ordinary swords…"

"So," Citizen B began, "these two really are the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven, and the rumors about these two heroes are true!"

"Maybe… we will be saved!"

"Yes! We will be saved!"

"And you will," Kan-U finally spoke up again, "So, everyone, let us rise up now! We shall protect the city and the village with our hands!"

"Yeah!" Citizen A cheered.

"We can do it!" Villager A hollowed before beginning to make his way to the entrance, "I shall go out and gather other villagers that are willing to fight!"

"I shall do the same," Citizen B agreed, "There must be other places that the citizens are gathered…"

"I am going to gather anything that can be used as weapons!" Citizen C added.

"We are counting on you!" Citizen A called to the retreating figures before turning to every other citizen, "All woman and children who can move with me! We shall go gather rations and other supply!"

Everyone was now excited, even the injured ones as they got up and proceed out of the tavern with everyone ignoring their injuries.

* * *

"Rinrin is impressed, Aisha, Touka-chan," Rinrin praised once the tavern was empty of people save for me, Touka-chan, Rinrin, Aisha, and Touka's mother.

"Yes," Touka's mother added, "your words had help Aisha convinced them to fight…"

"Thank you mother," Touka-chan replied happily.

"… …Stop that," Aisha frown in guilt, "I absolutely hate myself for what I have just done. Sigh~…"

"No, no," I denied her, "you were absolutely splendid…"

"Please, do not say that. Sigh~…" In the end, Aisha had deceived the villagers. She hung shoulders and continued to sigh.

"Do not feel bad about it," Touka encouraged the guilt-stricken Aisha, "You did it to protect the city, the village, and their people from the Yellow Scarves, right?"

"That is true, but… in the end, unlike you My Lady I had lie to them…"

"If that is what is still bothering you then we are in the same boat," Touka meekly confessed, "I had lied as well…"

"WHAT?" Everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"The truth is, there were only three bandits and Kazuto had knocked out two of them from behind and stun the last one before pulling me out of the area…"

"Really?" Rinrin awed, "Well, it was not as good as the lie but Rinrin like that one too…"

"But I was speaking the truth about the part that he was not at full strength and when I kind of saw how he came to this world…"

"You really did see all of that happen?" I wondered.

"From a distance yes…"

"But why did My Lady lied as well?" Kan-U asked, upset that Touka had committed the same sin she had done, "Had you left it to me, they would have been convince eventually as well…"

"… …Because you are also a type of person who do not usually lie," Touka explained, "And I did not want you to take the burden by yourself, so I decided to join. After all, if the retainer had done wrong it is the fault of their lord or lady…"

"My Lady…

"Yeah," I jumped in, "besides it's too early to regret it or feel guilty. Right now we need to devise a plan to protect the city and village with the help of their residents."

"My Lord…"

"Onii-chan is right, Aisha," Rinrin chimed in, "If you act that way, Aisha, the citizens and villagers would not be able to fight as well."

"…Yeah. I guess you all are right. Whew…" Aisha exhales, forcing herself to relax, "Alright. I shall go and request aid from the people as well. … …Rinrin, take command of several swift looking people and scout out the whereabouts of the Yellow Scarves for us…"

"Roger!" Rinrin chimed happily.

"What do we do?" I indicate myself and Touka-chan.

"It would be a great help if you two could accompany me, My Lord and My Lady…" Aisha stated.

"Very well," Touka-chan nodded before giving Rinrin a gentle rub on the head, "Be careful Rinrin-chan."

"Nyah-ha!" Rinrin giggled under the rub, "Rinrin will!" Rinrin gave us a broad smile and a big nod before dashing off towards the center of the city.

"Are you ready," Aisha asked once Rinrin was off, "My Lord and My Lady?"

"Yeah," I nodded as well as Touka-chan, "let's go…"

* * *

When we stepped out onto the main road, there were already several men lined up and armed with weapons.

"That is the Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty?" An unfamiliar citizen (Citizen D) questioned.

"They must be," an old villager (Villager B) stated, "Ryuu-Bi-chan is with no doubt. And the boy… Look at those heavenly clothes he is wearing. … …I hear they are called 'Poly-ester'…"

"Poly-ester… wow…"

I could tell that everyone was looking at me and Touka-chan once we left the tavern. … … …I'm… embarrassed… Even Touka was beginning to fidget under the unusual attention.

"My Lord and My Lady," Aisha spoke to us once she noticed our behaviors, "please straighten your backs. Present yourselves with dignity and smile at the people…"

"That is not easy," Touka sighed. Nevertheless, she began to do as Aisha suggested. I on the other hand was a little confused at Aisha's instructions, but I tried my best to act nobly.

"Oh…" Citizen D awed at our suddenly change in body language.

"Look at his splendid face and her radiant smile," Villager B awed as well, "Ah~, I'm so grateful…"

Then the people who were lined up raised their voices in a cheer.

"Hmm," I hummed to myself, amazed at what little I did could change the atmosphere in a second, "Are you sure about this?"

"What are you saying, My Lord?" Aisha huffed, though she didn't look completely upset, "This is fine. … …Right now you just need to think about protecting these people…"

"That's exactly what I just said earlier, isn't it?"

Touka-chan chuckled. "It is…"

"Yes," Aisha chuckled as well, "So you too, My Lord…"

"Okay," I nodded more confidently, "I'll do my best…"

Even if these people are trying to protect their own homes, they're still putting their faith in me and Touka-chan and risking their lives to do so. Is it strategy, or mere deception? Either way, it didn't matter now. At this point, we have to protect the people as well.

…I wondered how I got dragged into something like this, but at the same time, I felt like I had been given a great responsibility. That's why I decided to stop thinking about this world or the world I was in.

"I can't allow myself to betray their trust," I stated.

"That is right," Touka-chan nodded, "For the sake of the people, let us do our best…"

"I agreed," Aisha clenched her fists and looked at me and Touka-chan passionately.

Then, right when I was about to respond to them…

"Onii-chan!" a voiced called up. It was Rinrin as she and several swift-looking people came running towards us. "We found the Yellow Scarves! They are pitched camp in the prairie about one Li (a third of a mile) west from here!"

"How many of them are there?" Aisha got to the major point immediately.

"Just as the villagers said, about Four Thousands I think? But they are all carrying shoddy weapons…"

"I see…" Aisha nodded in approval before turning to the volunteer army, "People of the village and city! It is as you just heard! The enemy is vast in number, but they are merely a mob! With Heaven and Imperial will on our side, they are no matches for us! Now is the time to muster our courage and bring peace back to this area with our own hands! … …Now, My Lord and My Lady, may you give us a few words before we depart?"

"Eh?" I sounded.

"U-Us?" Touka-chan pointed nervously at herself and me.

Aisha nodded. "My Lady, if you could give us a few words, I am sure it would raise our morale. Even more so if My Lord would give some as well…"

"But…" Touka and I began.

We both felt lost at Aisha's words, but when we both glance to the side, we notice there were even more people waiting for our words than we had lined up before.

I personally felt so nervous my stomach hurt… But this isn't the time to worry about that and as I made eye contact with Touka-chan I knew she knew it as well. This happen because we consented, for me to let them praise me as the Messenger from Heaven and for Touka-chan for allowing her heritage to be revealed. We both have to take responsibility.

After we whispered among ourselves, Touka-chan and I finally step forward.

"… …Ahem," Touka cleared her voiced nervously.

"…Umm," I began, "We are about to head off to battle…"

"But… I just recently experienced my first battle, and it was frightening…"

"But if we fight for our friends, our loved ones…"

"If we fight to protect those we hold dear to ourselves…"

"Then there is no need to fear battle!"

"So…let us do our best!"

"Let's give it our all…"

"Survive…"

"And come back home to revive our city, our village, and our area together!" We finished off in unity.

Although we paused here and there, we chose our words and gave them all our speech. A moment later…

**CHEER! ROAR!**

The volunteer army and the people who would be staying behind cheered so loud that it shook the very marrow of my bones. The fiery impulse seething from the bottom of my heart brought my blood to a boil. Touka-chan seems to be feeling the same way as she gave me a determined smile and nod.

"Let us do this," Touka stated.

I nodded back. I'm still not completely sure about this. But it's too late to think about anything else now. I have to use everything I know from my world and protect these people.

"Oh!" Touka-chan shivered. Expectation, anxiety, fear, and tension all poured out at once causing her body to shake. I know that because I'm going through the same thing.

Aisha chuckled. "Shaking with excitement, are we?"

"Pathetic, isn't it?" I wondered.

"No, that is normal. Battle always comes with tension. Shaking with excitement is nothing to be ashamed of…"

"Thanks for saying that…"

"Anyway," Touka-chan wondered, "what happens now?"

"First, let us leave the city. Then, once Rinrin leads us to our target, we fight!"

"Rinrin's spear emits fire!" Rinrin chimed.

"And my Crescent Blade of the Green Dragon will purge the evil. My Lord and My Lady, please enjoy watching us fight from the rear lines…"

Touka-chan and I stared at each for a moment before we both smile and turn back to Aisha and Rinrin.

"No can do," we spoke in unison.

"You would not?" Rinrin tilted her head in confusion as Aisha blinked at our synchronized response.

"I won't," I repeated, "Aisha, Rinrin, and the people too; you've all armed yourselves to fight this battle, right?"

Aisha and Rinrin nodded in confusion.

"Then we shall fight too!" Touka declared and I nodded in agreement.

"Eh?" Aisha flinched in surprise, "But… …that is far too dangerous!"

"It is dangerous," I stated, "Frightening too. But, with the people believing that I'm the Messenger from Heaven, I can't allow myself to be the only one in the safe place…"

"It is the same with me," Touka-chan added, "I had planned to help bring peace to the land even if you two had not come by. Should I begin that journey now then I must help do it with my own hand and strength as I do it alongside everyone who had place their lives with me!"

"We may not be able to wield weapons as well as you all could, and I personally could never take a person's life, but at least let us join you on the front lines…"

"…That was…magnificent," Aisha finally commented.

"Huh?"

"I knew I made the right choice in accepting you two as My Lord and My Lady."

"Huh?" Touka wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Those words are proof that you two are heroes, Touka," Touka's mother, who had remained on the sidelines, suddenly spoke up, "People will follow you for conducts like that. However, there are few who can say that without hesitation. I am so proud of you Touka; you are finally living up to our family honor…"

"Thank you Mother…"

"It is as My Lady's Mother said," Aisha began again, "After hearing you two say those words, it proves you two are the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven I imagine you would be…"

"I'm glad to hear you say that," I smiled, "But I still don't really think I'm-…"

"Who cares about that?" Rinrin laughed at my hesitation and smiled, "Right now, it is more important for the four of us to take down those Yellow Scarves who made these villagers suffer! Come on, Onii-chan, Touka-chan, Aisha. Let us go!" With that, Rinrin animatedly swung her huge spear and took a firm step forward.

"Indeed," Touka's mother nodded, "You all should be careful now. Fight, make your ancestors proud, and come back safely. We shall be waiting with a feast for victorious return…"

"Okay," Touka-chan nodded enthusiastically before turning to the volunteer army and calling out in a very convincing authoritative voice, "People of Rou-Sou City and Village! Now we march to battle!"

"Yeah!" the volunteer army cheered in reply to their leader, Touka-chan's, declaration and began to follow her.

Aisha chuckled. "This clears anymore doubts I had for My Lady. Rinrin let us make haste as well!"

"Yeah!" Rinrin responded and the two hurry to catch up with Touka-chan.

As I watched them leave I turn to Touka's worried mother and gripped my wooden sword loudly, catching her attention. "I'm off, Madam. I shall watch your daughter's back so she can come back safely…"

"I will be counting on you," she laughed in relief.

"Here I go!" I whispered to myself and fix my determination before following after Touka-chan, Aisha and Rinrin.

* * *

Once we left the city, Rinrin led the way and we headed for the hill where the host of the Yellow Scarves who attacked the city had set up camp.

"Remain in pairs and let us win every time you face an enemy. If you follow my commands, then Heaven will surely smile upon us!" Aisha continues to encourage the volunteer army as we marched onward.

"Yeah!" Citizen A exclaimed.

"The will of Heaven is on our side! Fear not Death! Draw out your courage! Fight to protect your wives, your children, your friends, and comrades!"

"Yeah!" Citizen B cheered.

The volunteer army continued to respond to Aisha's battle advice and psyched themselves up.

"So this is a battle…" I wondered. Whenever I'm in a kendo match, I shout to maintain my focus, but this is nothing like that. Their lives depend on this battle. These soldiers are shouting to voice their desire to survive.

"This is… a huge responsibility…" I commented. The nervousness and pressure were bringing pain to my stomach. "I'm sure nobody wants to fight…"

But if this truly is the world of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, then we must fight against the Yellow Scarves in order to survive in this era.

The Yellow Scarves originally began as an armed uprising of civilians who could no longer stand the oppressive rule of the later Kan Dynasty, which was triggered by the spread of a new religion. The Imperial Guard was dispatched to suppress the rebellion, but over the years of peace, the Imperial Guard had lost the strength to stop their rampage. The Imperial Guard suffered defeat everywhere and, with each loss, the civilians grew more exalted and the ranks of the Yellow Scarves exploded.

But according to the story I know, this rebellion settled down once the leader of the religion which incited them passed away.

"I wonder if that will really happen…" I thought to myself.

Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, Chou-Hi, and the Yellow Scarves Rebellion… although everything was here for the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, I still can't figure out if this really is the world of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Besides… historically, Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi weren't girls… But… then what is this world? Is this one of those parallel worlds?"

That's when I heard Rinrin exclaimed, "There they are! Aisha, Touka-chan, Onii-chan! Get ready!"

The volunteer grew tense when they heard the sharpness in her tone.

"Everyone," Aisha shouted in command, "line up in formation! Unsheathe your swords, young ones! Draw your bows, old ones! Head for the enemy camp and charge!"

"Follow Rinrin!" Rinrin roared.

"All forces," Touka called, raising her swords towards the enemy camp, "Advance!"

* * *

_Spear and sword in hand~ (Wow, Wow!)_

_Splendid and brilliant~! (Yo Ho!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (Wow, Wow!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies~!_

* * *

Our army of roughly Two Thousand strong charged at the camp containing roughly Four Thousand Yellow Scarves. The Yellow Scarves, caught completely off guard, tried to fight back but by the time they were organized enough to fight half of their ranks had already fallen.

* * *

_Spear and sword in hand~ (Wow, Wow!)_

_Splendid and brilliant~! (Yo Ho!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (Wow, Wow!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies~!_

* * *

"One more push and the enemy shall fall!" Aisha roared as her Green Dragon Crescent Blade beheaded her surrounding enemies, "Everyone, muster up your strength! We can win this if we keep pressing forward!"

"Everyone!" Rinrin called over the cries of the battle as her Viper Spears mowed down the Yellow Scarves in her reach, "Hang in there! Just a little bit more!"

The volunteer army roared at their encouragement and charged towards the enemy's ranks. As they charged, the Yellow Scarves' front line began to break.

"Now is our chance! Everyone, charge!" Rinrin caught sight of the crack in their formation and commanded our attack, driving into their ranks like a drill. Her spear was several times longer than she was tall, but she swung it around heroically, blowing away the Yellow Scarves.

The soldiers around her were following Aisha's advice and attacking the enemy in pairs. In each pair, one man used quick, shadow attacks to break their enemies stance while the other delivered precise, fatal blows. Some might say this strategy looked like we were torturing them to death, but its effectiveness couldn't be denied.

* * *

_Spear and sword in hand~ (WOW, WOW!)_

_Splendid and brilliant~! (YO HO!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (WOW, WOW!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies~!_

* * *

It was a hectic fight; Touka-chan and I had fought in it as well but had to pull back a bit as the battle became too intense for us. Now we watched as Aisha and Rinrin led the volunteer army.

To be honest… …It was hard for me to watch. No matter how much I thought of the Yellow Scarves as bandits or as villains, I still had no tolerance for watching people killing each other. But I told myself I couldn't look away, and burned our entire battle against the Yellow Scarves into my eyes.

Touka was in even more in pain than I was. Several times already I had seen her body reacting to look away only for her to force herself to look. It is amazing how closely alike we were in mind. We both can't resist helping people around us, we can't ignore suffering, and we are even alike in our sense of virtue. She and I had join this battle not because we wanted to, but as the leaders send forth this army, she must have felt it is her duty to see the event as it unfold, just like me. Although it is taking her even more since she was a little more innocent than I was.

"My Lord and My Lady," Aisha suddenly called as she came up to us. Even the great Kan-U is only human and she is in need of rest, though she kept her composure in line. "This battle has already been decided. Please fall back to the rear…"

"No…we cannot," Touka managed, "we are responsible for making these people kill each other…"

"Though we already realize that just watching is not enough to take responsibility," I added, "But if we can't even do that… …"

From time to time, I had to suppress the fierce urge to vomit, but I didn't take my eyes off the battle for an instant. Blood sprayed in arcs through the air, and the battlefield was filled with screams of anguish echoing all around. I force myself to take in this living hell, even as my knees shook.

"My Lord," Aisha wondered, noticing my pale expression, "was there no battles in Heaven?"

"No," I managed, "At least not around me. That's why none of this felt real until a few minutes ago, but now that I've witness this… Ha, look my knees are shaking. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"It is alright, Kazuto-kun," Touka comfort with a shaken voice, "I am the same as well…"

Every time I blink, a life is taken. Those people have lived for dozens of years, yet their lives scattered like blossoms in the wind. Every time I think about it, my body shakes and my nerves grow numb. I breathed heavily, hoping it will be enough to relieve myself.

"Kazuto-kun!" Touka supported me when she saw that.

"…My Lord," Aisha began concerned, "If it is too harsh for you, you need not watch…"

"Yes, I do… …I must watch this…" I told her as I force myself to straighten out. I can't make excuse and say I was dragged into this. My words, along with Touka-chan's, led to this battle, which led to the reality of lives being taken. "I can't just run like a coward…"

I bit my lip and continued to gaze upon the battlefield. That was when we finally heard a cheer from a corner of the battlefield.

"What happened?" Touka-chan wondered worryingly, fear the tide of the battle had suddenly switched.

"They are starting to run!" Citizen A reported.

"I see! Then now is the time!" Aisha raised her weapon high, then encouraged the volunteer army and charged, "Begin the pursuit! I am sure you are all tired, but we are almost there! Follow me!"

* * *

_Spear and sword in hand~ (WOW, WOW!)_

_Splendid and brilliant~! (YO HO!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (WOW, WOW!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging~ all~ enemies~!_

* * *

The volunteer army raised their battle cry and followed after her, overwhelming the Yellow Scarves and reaping their lives like rice until none remained.

* * *

After that, the soldiers who exterminated the Yellow Scarves returned to the city in triumph. The citizen and villagers who stayed behind all welcomed them back with a smile and a feast ready for them. Both soldiers returning and the ones welcoming them were the same. As I looked at the smiles blooming on their faces, I finally felt like we won. I even saw Touka-chan happily reuniting with her mother a little ways off.

However, next to those smiles were villagers and citizens who shed tears in sorrow. They looked for the face of someone they knew amongst the returning soldiers and shed tears when they learn of the fate of those they loved. They were the families of those who died in battle.

"I…I brought all of this upon them…" I whispered sadly. I hadn't known what I was saying. I had only wanted to look good in front of Touka-chan and Aisha. This was the result I brought about.

"…? Onii-chan, what is wrong?" a voice spoke up. Rinrin, who during my sadden trance had snuck up to me, wondered.

"Huh? Oh…Rinrin…"

"You look so pale… Was it really that scary?"

"Yeah…It was very frightening," I replied before staring at Rinrin in wonder. She was obviously younger than I am yet she is stronger and calmer than I am. Doesn't she felt bad about what she had done in the battle, all those lives she had taken? "…It didn't bother you, Rinrin?"

"Not at all! Rinrin is strong enough not to lose to anyone!"

She's so childish, but I guess that's one of her good points. "… …Being strong means you can kill a lot of people, right? That doesn't bother you either?"

Rinrin tilted her head in thought for a moment before responding. "It does, but it does not."

"It does, but it does not?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. The thought of killing innocent people bothers me… but the people Rinrin fought today were bad guys. They made weak people suffer. Rinrin want to protect everyone from people like that. That is why Rinrin decided to fight alongside Aisha. And that is why it does not bother me. It does, but it does not."

"I see…" I heaved a sigh of relief after listening to Rinrin before talking quietly to myself, "That's right. It's not like we're killing people because we want to…"

These girls share the same distress, but still they choose to fight to protect others. I sympathized with them.

"Grandpa always used to say that seeds fly through the air, never opposing the wind that carries them, until they finally land and take root." I must be one of those seeds right now. "Maybe I should…"

"Just let the wind carry you for now?" a voice popped up from behind.

"Whoa!" I jumped a bit and turn to see Touka-chan smiling at me, "Touka-chan, how long had you been there?"

"Only a while ago," Touka smiled, "But I believe the words of your Grandpa are right. You should not resist the flow of events. Let them carry you so that they will let you root yourself firmly in the ground later on."

"Rinrin does not quite understand what Touka-chan said," Rinrin puffed out her cheek, "but Rinrin thinks Touka-chan is right."

"Yeah… I guess so…" I nodded. I had my doubts and my question. But right now, I need to treasure the fact that I'm still alive.

"My Lord and My Lady," Aisha called.

"Hmm? What is it?" I wondered turning to her only to see her leading a group of citizen and villagers towards us.

"Well…you see… …" Aisha began, looking troubled.

"Nyah?" Rinrin sounded in surprise.

"What is everyone doing together?" Touka-chan wondered.

The people look among each other for a moment before Citizen A, B and C stepped forward.

"We have decided," Citizen A stated.

"What have you decided?" I wondered.

"Well," Citizen B spoke up, "we want you and Lady Ryuu-Bi to be our Chief Magistrates!"

I blinked in confusion before I turn to Touka-chan, who was hiding her hanging jaw with her hands. "… …What's a Chief Magistrate?"

"…Uh," Touka-chan nervously began, "the Chief Magistrate is the District's governor… is one way to describe it. Normally, the Imperial Court appoints someone to the position in order to collect taxes and maintain an army to control uprisings…"

"Our Magistrate ran away in the chaos caused by the raid of Yellow Turbans," Citizen C informed, "He abandoned us…"

"Mm~!" Rinrin puffed her cheek in anger, "How dare he do that!"

"That is horrible!" Touka frowned.

"Right?" Citizen A nodded in agreement, "That is why we will not trust the Imperial Court anymore. We are going to protect this city and village with our own hands!"

"But," Citizen B frowned, "we do not think we can govern a city on our own…"

"So we want the Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty to govern our city," Citizen C proclaimed.

"What? Us?" I pointed to myself and Touka-chan.

"Yeah!" Citizen A nodded, "We shall follow you two until the very end!"

"Yeah!" Citizen B joined in, "We all will!"

"Well…" I began, "but…"

Touka-chan and I didn't know how we should answer them… So we peeked over to Aisha. But all Aisha did was nodded at us.

"Why are you nodding?" Touka-chan wondered for me.

"Touka-chan, Onii-chan," Rinrin laughed, "Do not be so modest. Just accept it…"

"You agree with them, Rinrin?" I gasped at her statement.

Rinrin nodded. "If there is no magistrate, then there is no army to protect the city and the village either. If we leave them alone, the Yellow Scarves might attack them again…"

"It is as Rinrin says," Aisha added, "Also, we cannot ignore the people who are willing to support us, can we?"

"But…" Touka began before silencing. Obviously she had nothing to counter it.

"Are you sure you want us to do it?" I wondered to the people.

"It must be you!" Citizen A nodded, "It must be you, Lady Ryuu-Bi, Lady Kan-U, and Lady Chou-Hi!"

"That is right," Villager A, who was among the groups in the back, called, "You fought with us, and that is why we want you to govern this city and village!"

"Please!" Citizen C and many others exclaimed, "Lead us!"

Touka-chan and I stared at each other for a moment before we sighed and smile.

"…Alright," I turned back to the waiting crowd, "We don't know how good we'll be, but we shall accept the position of Chief Magistrate…"

"It will be…a huge pleasure," Touka-chan added with a wide and gentle smile.

And so, with the resolution to take that first step, I gave the crowd our answer and I chose to take root in this land.

"Oh~!" Citizen A as well as many others cheered, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah," Villager B exclaimed somewhere within the crowd, "Let us work hard and rebuild our home district! Let us make this the best city and village in the land!"

"That is right!" Citizen C exclaimed, "This will be a safe city, a peaceful village, and a wonderful district where everyone can live happily! Let us turn it into a Grand Province!"

As I watched the people surround us expressing their joy I thought, "…No more regrets. So long as I'm in this world, I will be the Messenger from Heaven alongside Touka-chan, the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, for the sake of those who believe in me…

I decided to learn off this world and live in it.

* * *

True to their words, the city celebrated for their victory, for their fallen loved ones, and for their new beginning. The celebration lasted well into the night and close to the next morning. Every citizens and villagers had party as if there was no tomorrow. To describe it all would take a full half day.

Rinrin ate so much that five cooks passed out in exhaustion before she was full. It was amazing since it was not five minutes later that her full belly fell flat again and she began asking for more!

Aisha hadn't participated directly in any of the events that had been roughly set up. Rather she would usually fill in as the events' judge and had kept people from overdoing things. Typical… a warrior presence to the end. Well, I suppose the good thing about it is that the celebration had remained Rated E through and through thanks to her.

Touka-chan was not as strict as Aisha, and thank god not as happy-go-lucky as Rinrin. Instead she ended up playing with the children, keeping them company as their parents dance away. It was indeed a sight to see; a single kind girl smiling joyfully in the midst of a crowd of children. I almost envy those kids.

Oh? What was I doing? I had walked around, checking out the product that was being served on the celebration. I had also talked to as many people as I possibly could, trying to imprint as many as I could into my memory. If I am going to be one of the Chief Magistrate of all these people at the very least I had to know as many people as I can. Yep, I was doing business as I was having fun.

Anyway, I had retired earlier than anyone else and the sun had barely risen when someone shook me awake. Normally I would have been very piss when that happen, but when I saw the radiant smile and the gentle emerald-color eyes of my newly made friend, my foul mood and exhaustion disappeared.

"Morning Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan greeted.

"Morning Touka-chan," I smiled back, holding my yawn back, "is there a reason you woke me up so early in the morning?"

"There is," Touka-chan nodded and I could see the seriousness in her eyes, "Today is the day when we officially become the Chief Magistrates of Rou-Sou City of the Yuu-Shu Province…"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"From this day onward, if we ever need to leave the castle it means we will be escort…"

"That's logical; you never know if there will be trouble on just a simple walk. So?"

"… … …There is a place I want to show you; a special place; I want to show you, Aisha and Rinrin…"

"… …Oh~!" I nodded, understanding, "Okay, I got it. Go get the other two then, Touka-chan, I'll get dress and meet you downstairs-…"

"No, get dress and meet me at the north entrance of the city, okay?"

"Uh, sure?"

Touka-chan smiled and nodded in approval before turning around and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

A few minutes later, I found myself walking along a dirt path with Aisha and Rinrin following the energetic Touka-chan as she led the way. Since we had left the safety of the city, all of us brought our weapon for protection.

"Where are we going Touka-chan~?" Rinrin wondered with a whiny voice for the fifth time.

"Rinrin," Aisha lectured, "please stop bothering Our Lady with your annoying nick-picking…"

"But Rinrin had not eaten breakfast yet~!"

"You had two pots of stew, thirty meat buns, and five hundred dumplings just two hours ago…!"

"It is a snack…"

"A snack!?" I sweat dropped.

Touka-chan giggled. "Do not worry, Rinrin-chan! When we get there, mother must have already prepared some cuisine for us…"

"Where is this place you speak of, My Lady?" Aisha asked.

"Now look who is nick-picking…" Rinrin huffed comically.

"…! Rinrin, curse thou!"

"Hey, don't fight!" I got in between them, "Let's just follow Touka-chan…"

"… …As you wish, My Lord…"

"Fine~!" Rinrin booed.

We continued on and diverge onto a mountain pass. As soon as we cleared the pass…what a sight that awaits us!

Peach Blossom Trees! As far as the eye could see! Several fallen petals flutter gracefully as the wind carried them off while other blankets the grass cover ground. And just ahead of us, surrounded by cloth walls to keep the petals from entering, was a table full of food with Touka's mother waiting patiently for us.

"WOW~~~!" Rinrin exclaimed in amazement and surprise.

"Amazing," Aisha gasped at the new surroundings.

"I never seen so many Peach Blossom Trees before," I added.

"Everyone," Touka-chan turned to us with a bright smile, "welcome to the Ryuu Family's Secret Paradise!"

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Rinrin managed between swallows as she ate.

"It certainly is," Touka-chan giggled.

"Our ancestor Ryuu-Shou found this place," Touka's mother explained, "since then, in order to avoid contamination of bandits and evil doers, the Ryuu Family had kept it a secret…"

"Then is it really alright for us to be here?" Aisha asked worryingly.

"Do not worry, Kan-U, you three are exception to that. We trust that you will not speak a word of this place to anyone else, right?"

"I shall take this secret to my death!"

"Rinrin will not tell anyone!" Rinrin cheered.

"Eating breakfast under the blooming Peach Blossom Trees early in the morning?" I listed, leaning on my wooden swords as I sat on one of the chairs, "Yeah, I think I'll be selfish for once and keep this moment for myself."

"Good," Touka-chan's mother smile in approval as she began to pour some wine into our cups, "please enjoy then…"

"Okay, Mother," Touka-chan smiled as she picked up her tea cup and held high in the air, "To a brighter future!"

"A brighter future!" Aisha and Rinrin cheered in the same manner as they too raise their cups high into the air.

"To a-," I began as I picked up my cup but stop as I simply look at my cup and began to laugh to myself.

"…? Onii-chan?" Rinrin wondered.

"Is there something you find amusing, My Lord?" Aisha wondered.

"No, sorry about that…" I apologized, "I was just suddenly reminded of a particular story…"

"Story?" Touka-chan tilted her head in confusion, "What is the story about?"

"Well, it was about three people who were not related in blood or social ranks, but they care for each other as if they were their own flesh and blood. One day, the eldest of them thought since they see each other like an actual family, they might as well make it official. So the person met up with them one day bringing along three cups and a wine bottle. He told them that when people share the same wine from the same bottle at the same time, they will be bounded together like siblings. It was a simple ritual but it sure had a lot of meaning in it…"

"Oh~!" Touka-chan awed.

"I had never heard of such a story or ritual," Aisha commented, "but I have heard of similar rituals or oaths of siblinghood…"

"Hey," Rinrin suddenly sounded, "Why don't we do that too?"

"… … …HUH?" Touka-chan, Aisha, and I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Rinrin!" Aisha exclaimed, blushing like crazy, "We can't do that with Our Lord and Our Lady!"

"Why not? Onii-chan's story had three people of different social status become siblings, why not us too?"

"…Yes, why not?" Touka-chan's mother hummed in thought, causing us to look at her in surprise, "I would not mind if it is you Kan-U, Kazuto, and Chou-Hi who swore siblinghood with my daughter…"

"…Actually," Touka-chan hummed in thought for a moment before smiling, "I like the idea as well. I had always wanted a brother and sisters…"

"But…" Aisha began, only to be cut short by Rinrin tearing eyes.

"Eh~?" Rinrin began, "Does that mean we cannot?"

"Uh," Aisha hesitated, "… … …I did not say… we could not…"

"Yeah!" Rinrin and Touka-chan cheered in joy.

"W-Wait a minute! I did not say yes either-!"

"Rinrin can have a family again!" Rinrin proclaimed, stopping Aisha in her tracks, "Nyah? Did you say something, Aisha?"

"… … …No, nothing at all," Aisha huffed a smile before turning to me, "And what about you, My Lord?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan! Swear an oath of siblinghood with us! Will you?"

I looked at these girls in front of me. Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi; they were different people with the same goal which eventually led to them to swore brotherhood in the story. Although they are girls now in this world…

"Heh, Rinrin," I laughed as I got up, "You're already calling me 'Onii-chan', what would be the point of not swearing an oath of siblinghood with you all?"

…to be able to swear the same oath with these people is a once in a lifetime chance; I wasn't about to let it pass.

"Nyah-ha!" Rinrin laughed as she once again raised her cup high into the air, "Alright! Rinrin is going to get a brother too!"

Aisha and Touka-chan smiled as they raised their cups high in the air as well. And I follow in suit.

A few minutes later, there I was standing next to the three female warriors in the making. As Touka-chan's mother stands proudly off to the side, we raised our weapons high over our heads, having them cross each other.

* * *

_We kowtow and swear to each other~_

_Hence become boson friends forever~_

_Peach blossoms fresh spring wind cool~!_

* * *

"I Chou-Hi Yokutoku," Rinrin exclaimed, "True name Rinrin…"

* * *

_We kowtow and swear to each other~_

_Our ambition all for the nation and people~_

_Achievements we are after by our talent~!_

* * *

"I Kan-U Unchou," Aisha exclaimed, "True name Aisha…"

* * *

_We kowtow and swear to each other~_

_While loyal and faithful intrinsic is the gallant~_

_We'll never part through trials and tribulations~!_

* * *

"I Ryuu-Bi Gentoku," Touka-chan exclaimed, "True name Touka…"

* * *

_We kowtow and swear to each other~_

_Until death, our integrity remains~_

_Our hearts are brave and wide as the heavenly bodies~!_

* * *

"And I Hongou Kazuto!" I exclaimed to finish the list.

* * *

_We kowtow and swear to each other~_

_Until death, our integrity remains~_

_Our hearts are brave and wide as the heavenly bodies~!_

* * *

"We four swear under the Heaven and the Peach Blossom Trees," the four of us declared proudly, "from this day forth we become not strangers but brother and sisters in arms! Though we may not be born on the same day, same month, same year but we swear we shall live, fight and die on the same day, same month, same year…May Heaven bless our oath!"

With that, we lower our weapons.

"From now on," Rinrin cheered, "Rinrin is Little Sister!"

"I shall be the Middle Sister," Aisha proclaimed.

"I shall be the Elder Sister," Touka-chan smiled.

"And I shall be all of yours Big Brother," I laughed.

Thus, I began my new journey, a new life, and new experience in this new and strange world.

* * *

Please Review~! Next chapter, we'll take a look at what has become of the other boy!


	3. Chapter 002: The Tiger Finds a New Den

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

Chapter 002: The Tiger Finds a New Den

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou. Please, get that processed in your head!

* * *

I was running… running… running… running in darkness.

I had no idea why I was running. It was unlike me. As the daughter of the Tiger of Kou-Tou, I would never do such a cowardly act. I did not even know who or what I was running from.

I hear voices all around me. Some were familiar, some were foreign, and others seem to originate from another world. They were all saying the same thing, "Run! Run for Life!" and my body seems to obey those words as I kept moving forward.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a wall appeared before me stopping me in my tracks. My hands flied to the wall, pushing and feeling all around as if they expected to find some sort of switch or a way through. They found none.

Only then did my body turned around, placing my back against the wall. I saw strange black creatures coming towards me, wobbling and moaning as they did. It was not until they were very close that they began to appear like warriors, carrying weapons and shoddy armors. Their eyes glared bright red in anger at me.

They were indeed scary, but it was not like I could not fight them. Somehow my sword appeared in my grip and immediately I began to hack at them. But no matter what I did, they remain uninjured and unfazed as they continue towards me. The closer they got, the weaker my attacks became. My strength began to leave as did my will to fight. I began to sweat in panic, something I thought I would never feel again when mother died, as I dropped my weapon in fear. Was this the end for me?

Suddenly, a huge roar emitted throughout the entire area as waves of golden light sweeps through the creatures ranks. Although it had gone through me as well, unlike the creatures, I did not scream and whither in pain. Instead I felt a tremendous amount of comfort and security as it went through my body. It was a feeling that I had almost long forgotten, the feeling I had felt from my mother.

Multiple roars came one after another, with each a wave of golden light sweeps through the area and with each wave the shadowy creature slowly began to dissolve away. By the time the fifth roar echoed, the creature had turn to dust before my eyes.

Wowed by this sudden development, I glance beyond where the creature had been to see what had caused that roar. I stared out for a while before a bright light emitted in the distance. I covered my eyes from the golden light before slowly pulling my hand away. What I saw was a symbol of a Tiger's face. It was the strangest depiction of the Tiger's face I have ever seen…

* * *

"… …! …-en! Sheren!"

As the scene fades in, we see a long black-haired tanned woman with green eyes wearing rectangular red-rimmed glasses bending over a bed where a cherry-haired tan beauty lay sleeping. The black-haired woman wore a red, open dress that reveals most of her breast and her belly, stockings coving her long legs, a shawl hanging loosely around arms, and opera gloves. The sleeping woman, who was currently in a nightgown, had her eyes shut so tightly, with her body sweating so much and her constant unrest body twisting and turning; it was clear that she was suffering from a nightmare.

"Sheren-sama," a small cherry-haired girl with gentle deep-blue eyes, two small hair buns in "ox horn" style hidden within hair ornaments, a short white dress with pink ribbons attachment behind it, and a collar with a chain pleaded as she shook the sleeping girl's shoulder, "Please wake up!"

"…Oh~!" the sleeping girl moaned before she finally opened her azure eyes, "Dai-Kyou-chan? …Meirin?"

"Finally," the glass woman huffed a sigh of relief, "you are awake, Sheren!"

"You make it sound as if I was not going to wake up," Sheren chuckled as she sat herself up.

"Are you kidding me? I do not know what you were dreaming about, but you had moan in agony so loudly that it could be heard outside the palace's gate!"

"Oh, Meirin-chan~! You are exaggerating…"

"Actually, Sheren-sama," the small girl pinched her index fingers together, "that really was the case…"

"… … …Oh dear…"

"'Oh dear'…Is NOT what I want to hear!" Meirin rolled her eyes, "What did you dream about that was so frightening?"

"… …We will talk about it later," Sheren stated as she began to leave her bed, "Dai-Kyou-chan, can you please help me change?"

"Yes, Sheren-sama," the little girl nodded obediently.

"Sheren!" Meirin huffed annoyed, "Do not dodge the quest-…"

"Meirin," Sheren suddenly called as Dai-Kyou changed her out of her nightgown, "Could you arrange an audience with that Oracle had arrived in the city yesterday for me?"

"Eh? Why do you need an audience with him, Sheren?"

"You shall understand…"

* * *

A few hours later, Sheren sat majestically on the throne of her palace, now dress in a one piece dark-red dress that end around her chest region, detached red sleeves with golden lacing, and golden hairpins holding her single long cherry-color hair in a ponytail.

Meirin and a gray-ponytail-haired, lilac eyes, and tanned woman dress in maroon-color dress stood to Sheren's right. On her left was a mid-teen calm tanned girl with short-cut cherry-color haired dress in a red open dress with a white crop top, detached red sleeves, a red mark located on her forehead, and anxious azure-color eyes. A little energetic tanned girl with cherry-color, blunt bangs hair tied in two loops with white ribbons holding them in place and bight azure-color eyes stood next to the mid-teen. She was dressed in a white mini-shirt with long sleeves, a pink mini-skirt, and white nearly leg-length white socking.

They were all staring at a man with most of his face shrouded by his cloak and his skinny hands holding a crystal ball.

"So," Sheren smiled politely, "this must be the famous Oracle that the people all over the Continent had been speaking about…"

The Oracle as he was called remained silent.

"Thy Cur!" Meirin snapped at the unfazed man, "Show respect to the Warlord of Kou-Tou!"

"Meirin," Sheren address calmly, "you need not snap. He means no harm…"

"But…"

"… …I know," the man suddenly whispered loud enough to heard by everyone present in the room, "why you have summoned me, My Ladyship…"

"Do you now?" Sheren wondered.

"What could an old guy like that know about what Sheren-onee-sama's thinking," the little energetic girl huffed rudely.

"Shaoren!" the mid-teen girl exclaimed in worry, "Do not be so rude!"

"I am only stating the truth, Renfa-nee-sama…"

"Renfa," Sheren softly addressed, "Shaoren, please remain quiet…"

"As you wish, Nee-sama," Renfa bowed in response.

"Okay, Sheren-onee-sama," Shaoren booed in disproval but she too went silent.

"Now," Sheren return her attention to the patient cloak man, "tell me, o' Wise Oracle, what was my purpose for wanting an audience with you?"

The man remained silent for a while before he spoke again in a loud whisper. "Near the end of the night before to the end of early morning today, My Ladyship suffered from dream of darkness, a nightmare…"

"That is correct…"

"I am not surprise someone outside the palace would know," Meirin sighed to herself knowingly, "hearing her agonizing moan…"

With a simple calm look, Sheren silenced Meirin before continuing. "Do you by any chance know the detail of my nightmare?"

"I do," the Oracle responded almost immediately.

"Then please enlighten me and my subjects present here in this room…"

"As you wish, My Ladyship," the Oracle paused for a moment as if entering some sort of trance before speaking, in a harsh whisper, everything that had appeared and happen in Sheren's dream.

Everyone else shivered at the detail description of Sheren's vision.

"Well done, o' Wise Oracle," Sheren smiled as she applauds the Oracle's ability to tell her dream, "As expected, your reputation precedes you…"

"Your words are too kind, My Ladyship… and as you wish, I shall decipher your vision…"

Sheren laughed. "You had known from the beginning, as should be expected. Please do…"

Everyone gave the Oracle their full attention.

"Very well," the Oracle nodded, "My Ladyship, the creatures that chase you are dangers that you shall face and are a precursor to your horrible and cruel death…"

"WHAT?" Renfa and Shaoren exclaimed in shocked.

"Thy Cur!" Meirin roared, "How dare thou talk such nonsense about Our Ladyship's fate!"

"Wait, Meirin-san," the gray-haired woman restrained Meirin, "Let us hear the rest of his words…"

"But Sai-dono!"

"Everyone, settle down," Sheren calmly ordered before turning back to the Oracle, "Please continue…"

"…As your dream foretold, it matters not how you should try to do to prevent it that fate will eventually swallow you whole…"

Sheren bit her lip a bit.

"But…it would seem there is a way to change your fate…"

"Is there now? And how could it be done?"

The Oracle paused for a moment, before holding up his crystal ball. "I have travel far and wide, My Ladyship, and had seen and met with many. My prophecy became that of legends and horrors to many. As of recently, I had made one such prophecy…"

"Hey!" Shaoren frowned at the sudden change in topic, "We want news not the weather!"

"Shaoren!" Renfa sighed.

"What kind of Prophecy you made, o' Wise Oracle?" Sheren asked, ignoring her sisters' words.

"…I have predicted…the end of the Kan Dynasty…"

Everyone froze when he said that.

"Once it has comes to light, chaos will begin to shroud the land and the world would destroy itself in the confusion…"

Everyone shivered as the Oracle continue to deliver his Prophecy.

"…But all will not be lost. For it will be during this time of great need that the Heaven shall send down three messengers, each inheriting the soul of one of the Three Sovereigns of the great past, to quell the chaos and restore order to the world. Each Messenger shall have different fate, as one shall meet in the great plains of the north a person by the common name of Gentoku a Descendant of Imperial Royalty, another shall prove their worth and brilliancy in the mountains of the west, and the final one shall heal the wounds of the wetland of the southeast which was created by the fall of their mighty Tiger…"

Sheren, Renfa, and Shaoren froze when the Oracle mention the "mighty Tiger". He was talking about their mother, Son-Ken Bundai the Tiger and former ruler of Kou-Tou Region, who not long ago was killed in a campaign. They were still saddened by that event, in fact everyone in Kou-Tou had suffer from her death; she was Kou-Tou awed inspiring figure and leader.

"…And it would seems, that this very same Messenger from Heaven who will be fated to arrive here in these wetlands will also be the one to change My Ladyship's fate…"

"What do you mean?" Renfa wondered.

"In My Ladyship's vision, she was saved by the roar that had emitted from a depiction of a golden-glowing Tiger's head. The Three Sovereigns had also been compared to three animals: a sea nourishing dragon, a sun inspiring phoenix, and a moon healing tiger. It would appears that My Ladyship's vision foretold her destine meeting with the Messenger from Heaven with the soul of the Moon Healing Tiger Sovereign. Only with this Messenger can you ever hope to end the chaos that is to come…and avoid such a cruel death, My Ladyship…"

* * *

After the Oracle left, Sheren rested tiredly on her throne.

"Sheren-sama," Sai stated, "please do not worry so much about the dream or what the Oracle stated…"

"Hard not to worry when it is Sheren-onee-sama who is going to be killed!" Shaoren frowned, "I do not want Sheren-onee-sama to die! We just lost Mother; I do not want Sheren-onee-sama to go too!"

"No one wants that," Renfa frowned, her body shaking in worry, "I do not think I can handle another death of the family…"

"Please you two!" Meirin exclaimed, "Do not say that! Sheren will not die!"

"But the words and Prophecy of the Oracle are amazingly accurate. There are reasons to fear it…"

"That is enough everyone," Sheren huff a smile, "Everyone must die eventually, and as a warrior I must expect a short life at least…"

"Sheren!" Meirin exclaimed shocked by how calm she had remained when she said that.

"My real concern is the other parts of the Prophecy he mention," Sheren glared off into the distance, "The Kan Dynasty will end soon? Sigh…I suppose it means everything Mother had done had been meaningless…"

"Do not put it that way!" Sai frowned.

"And the destruction of the world soon afterward? Sigh~… it is an event too terrifying to imagine…"

"That is true as well," Renfa grimaced, as her eyes once again fill again with more worry, "What will happen to the people?"

"I do not know…"

"Well, all hope is not loss!" Shaoren huffed confidently, "All we have to do is find that Messenger from Heaven, the one who can save Sheren-onee-sama and help save the world!"

"Easier said than done, Shaoren," Renfa sighed, "how exactly we supposed to find this Messenger who holds the spirit of the Moon Healing Tiger Sovereign? We have no leads. We cannot just simply go around asking randomly…"

"Mm~! You are always so negative, Renfa-nee-sama! You should be more positive like Sister Sheren!"

"And you are being too unrealistic…"

"That is enough you two," Sheren laughed at her two little sisters' argument, "if this Messenger really does exist, then if by Heaven will he or she shall appear eventually… if not, Renfa-chan, you must take my place…"

"No Nee-sama! I cannot! I do not possess what it takes to lead!"

"You do, I have faith in you…"

The room fell silent as everyone wondered what would become of them when Dai-Kyou and another girl that looks like her except with sterner eyes enter the room.

"Sheren-sama," Dai-Kyou called, "Our Patrol Units has return!"

"Oh is that so?" Sheren asked eagerly, happy that an opportunity had aroused to change the subject, "Are they well?"

"They are fine," Daikyou's look alike answered in an aggressive like tone, "but…"

"What is it, Shou-Kyou-chan?" Meirin wondered in worry.

"Well… Shishun-san, Minmei-chan, and Ashe-san wish to have an audience with Sheren-sama…"

"Those three?" Sheren wondered, "Were they all not the leaders of the Patrol Units?"

"Yes, Sheren-sama," Dai-Kyou answered nervously, "they said they have something urgent to report, and it seems to be extremely important since they wish it to be as soon as possible…"

Sheren trade glances at her sisters, Sai and Meirin before turning back to the twins. "Let them through…"

* * *

Moments later, three people entered. The first was a stern-looking girl with glaring lilac eyes and had her violet hair tied up under a single bun hidden under a head ornament. Her v-bangs, coupled with the black scarf that hid most of her mouth, bandaged forearm and sheen, and small red dress with gray sleeves gave her the look of a fearsome warrior.

The second was a velvet cap-wearing brunette girl with her hair bundled to either side of her head, wore a monocle over her right brown eye, open-chest violet dress, and oversize maroon sleeves.

The last was a little girl with ankle-long black hair, scarlet eyes, a golden headband, a deep maroon dress, black forearm gloves covered by brown garnet, black stocking also covered by brown sheen protector, and a sword that was longer than she is tall.

"My Ladyship!" They bow in greeting.

"Raise my friends," Sheren smiled at the gestures, "What is that so urgent?"

"My Ladyship," the stern-looking girl answered, "our patrol has shown no unusual activity from the locals, but…"

"But what, Shishun?"

"…We have heard some nerve-wreaking reports from the locals…"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"It concerns the Yellow Scarves, My Ladyship," the velvet cap-wearing brunette answered.

"The Yellow Scarves, Ashe?" Meirin repeated to which the brunette nodded, "I heard about these rebels. But they are more associated to the northern part of the continent…"

"Apparently it is no longer the case. According to reports from the locals, a detach force of the Yellow Scarves had made their way into our region and had gather followers under our noses…"

"What was that!?" Sheren exclaimed, sitting straight up when she hear that.

"Yes," the little girl nodded, "I went out to check if the situation was true and sure enough a huge number could now be found hiding about four Li northwest from here, Chou-Sa City!"

"You confirmed it already?" Shaoren asked in worry.

"I saw them with my own eyes! There were about Five Thousand in counting…"

"Five Thousand?" Sai exclaimed, "This is not good, because of our former Ladyship passing many of our troops had deserted. We have a little over a Thousand to spare…"

"We do not have much time as well," Shishun, grimaced in regret, "according to the locals, who are now getting ready to leave the city, they shall attack around noon today!'

"That soon?" Renfa asked in shock.

"Yes," Ashe frowned in guilt, "We apologize for our impudence! If only we had found this information much earlier…"

"…There is no need to apologize, you three," Sheren sighed, before turning to Meirin, "Rally the soldiers, Meirin…"

"Eh?" Meirin noted in surprise, "What do you plan to do, Sheren?"

"Is it not obvious? We will exterminate the threat before they reach here of course!"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Nee-sama! Please reconsider!" Renfa exclaimed, "We are outnumber and our morality is low! We cannot possibly defeat this detach force as we are now! Let us retreat for now, gather a sufficient force, and then come back…"

"Ah~, I see all those times spent reading tactics had been useful for you, Renfa," Sheren smiled, "you already sound like a leader…"

"Uh no, that is-! Wait this not the time-…!"

"But," Sheren stood up, "with our citizen retreating, we must make sure that the Yellow Scarves do not endanger them. Our former leader and my Mother, Son-Ken Bundai, gave her life so that we may live here. We cannot simply leave!"

"But Nee-sama! What about the Prophecy-?"

"It matters not whether I shall die today or not! This battle had already been lost, now it is just a matter of Pride, the Pride of Kou-Tou. Either we die running or die fighting; I chose to fight!"

Everyone stared at Sheren before bowing in respect.

"I shall be by your side," Meirin smiled, "Non!"

At her words, a pale girl with lime-color hair, dark blue eyes behind small oval-shape glasses, a flamboyant small red dress that fail to hide most of her large breasts, and long red sleeves came in running.

"Yes, Meirin-sensei?" the girl spoke.

"Non! Gather all of our soldiers! We are moving out!"

"Yes Meirin-sensei~!" Non responded happily as she ran out again.

"Now then, let us move!" Sheren commanded, "The time to fight for life and our Prides is now!"

* * *

(Taiki's Perspective)

…

… …

… … …

It's morning. I saw a blue sky and white clouds.

…Okay, I guess it'll be a nice day again today.

But… why am I outside? If I fell asleep and just woke up, then I should be staring at the dirty ceiling of my room…

"Wait!" A blue sky; that means it's past morning! I better get to school!

I got up in a hurry only to realize that I was in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh?" Where f**k am I?

"Let's see…" Where am I? None of the scenery was familiar at all.

"What's with the park of Francesca? It keeps changing…" I was surrounded by Bamboo trees as far as the eye could see.

"… … …! BAMBOO TREES?" The shock hit me like being hit with a hammer, clearing up my foggy consciousness.

"Holy Cow, what is this? Where am I?" These Bamboo Trees clearly wasn't one of Japan's usual greenery. It looked straight out of a Chinese Sumi-e painting.

"Wait, wait! Think, think carefully!" I need to take deep breath and calm myself down. I'm not going to get anywhere with this panic head of mine. I filled my lungs with fresh air and then expelled the bad air. After repeating that a few times, I began to feel my panic gradually fading.

"Okay…"After a round of deep breaths, I finally felt calm again, so I looked around once more.

I'm in a Bamboo Forest which seems endless. There wasn't a single one of the evergreens which grew everywhere at Francesca Academy.

"What the heck is going on here…?" I desperately tried to remain calm as my mind began to race again, "Okay…Think about how this happened…"

I need to know my game-play and prepare my next move, just like in a baseball match.

"Yesterday I went to the history museum with Oikawa, Izumi-chan and Kazuto. On our way… that's right, I saw that strange brat. Something about him bothered Kazuto badly. That's right! Him! He tried to steal a mirror from the museum, and Kazuto tried to take it back from him and then… the b**t**d attacked him… Shiba-san and I then pitched in… Then as they fell together, the mirror broke… And when I came to, I was here!"

Hell yeah! I'm so good at remembering, but…

"… …Even while calm, I can't figure it out what the s*it going on," Why was I sound asleep in a place I'd never seen before? "Did someone kidnap me? But I'm not tied up or anything. Damn…I honestly can't figure it out. What on earth is going on?"

I got tired of thinking and flopped down on the ground.

"Damn it~… what am I going to do…?" First off, I have to figure out where I am and then head back to my house, but my stomach has been grumbling for a while, nearly robbing me my will to move. "Ah~… I'm f**king starving…!"

Wait, what the hell am I doing? I can't lie down around here in the middle of nowhere. I got to find out where I am! Grudgingly, I got back up and used my metal bat to heave myself onto my feet.

"Okay," I thought to myself, "What should I do?"

That was when I heard noise a little ways off to my right.

"Sounds mean people I guess," I shrugged as I made my why in that direction.

* * *

Taiki walked on as the sound grew louder. He was already beginning to pick up the various individual sounds in it: yelling, screaming, swords clash…

"… … …! Sword clashing!?" Taiki exclaimed. He rushed forward, ignoring his hunger-stricken stomach. When he got to the clearing, his eyes comically bulged out in comical shock.

What he saw was the area covered with brutal warring between a large mob of thug-like people wearing yellow armor and a small group of soldiers wearing red armors. The yellow thugs had completely surrounded the red armor army who are unable to advance or escape. A few red soldiers who were scatter here and there were brutally slain as the yellow armor thugs chopped them to pieces. As with the group, the red soldiers struggle to defend themselves and their comrades.

That was when Taiki saw them: girls of different ages fighting alongside the red soldiers, shouting commands and keeping as many of the red soldiers together as possible.

"Could those chicks be the one in charge?" Taiki wondered, before reality hit him, "Hey, what the f**k am I doing? I got to do something about this s*it!"

* * *

"Men of Chou-Sa City! Fearless warriors of Kou-Tou!" Sheren roared over the sounds of the battle, "Let our blood spill today as we defend for our honor, our pride, but more importantly for those we hold dear to our hearts. Let our valiant stand, against these people who entice chaos, be remembered in History, for in those tales our might will live on!"

The army roared in compliance as they muster their courage and fought with their life hanging in the balance.

Sheren smiled when she saw this and swung her sword.

**Slash!** One enemy fell to the ground.

**Slash!** Another head fell.

**Slash!** **Slash!** Two heads met the earth.

Every Yellow Scarves Rebel that came forth was cut down without hesitation.

Sheren stole a glance over to her sisters and comrades.

Renfa had refrain herself to defending the soldiers around her, despite her lack of experience with a sword.

Shaoren charged at her opponent with her war hoops and injured the Yellow Scarves Bandits enough for the soldier to finish them off.

Minmei, the small black-haired girl, swiftly parry with multiple opponent at once, despite the fact that the sword was long as she is.

Sai was on her horse firing arrows at the enemy too far to reach in combat.

Ashe wielded a glaive from one of the fallen soldiers and smacked many away, as should be expected of a fighting strategist.

Shishun leapt all over the battle field, hacking and slashing at all opponent that were unfortunate enough to be in her reach.

Meirin and Non issued orders to the soldiers, commanding them expertly on their horses.

But despite all of her comrades' skills, they are beginning to loss their appealing as the battle raged on.

Sheren took what could possibly her eighty-six enemy life. All the while, she began to wonder if it really was the right thing to do, leading everyone here to their certain death. They had been outplayed and outnumbered; at this rate it will take a miracle to get everyone out alive.

* * *

"Hah!" Renfa cried as she swung down to take her opponent life.

**SLASH!** The rebel fell, but soon many more took his place.

"There really is no end to them," Renfa frowned powerlessly, "what can I possibly do?"

"No one shall harm Our Lady," several fire up soldiers suddenly declared as they rush pass Renfa and into the crowd of Yellow Turbans wildly.

"Wait you all!" Renfa exclaimed as she rushed forward, "Come back! We can survive if we stayed together!"

"Wait, Renfa-sama!" Ashe called after, "Do not follow them by yourself!"

But it was already too late. By the time Renfa had realized her mistake she was too far from everyone else to return on her own. Her only choice is to follow her mad-stricken soldiers as they continue to charge through the Yellow Scarves' ranks. Soon, they had managed to break clear out of the swarm of the Yellow Scarves, but by then only seven of them remain.

"Are you all insane?" Renfa puffed as she turned around to face the Yellow Scarves that had begun to charge at them, "Was it really worth the effort?"

"It was!" The soldiers replied as they suddenly took their position in front of Renfa, surprising her, "Go, Our Lady, please escape while we hold them off!"

"What! You mean you all charge through just so that you could get me out of there?"

"Yes! Do not worry, the other soldiers are working with getting all the other generals and Our Ladyship out as well!"

"But why?"

"For Our Ladies who had joined us on the front willing to defend and risk their lives with us, we shall give our lives to you all. Go! If you all continue to live, then the people will still have a shimmer of hope!"

"But…"

"Rah!" they all roared as they prepared for death as the Yellow Scarves draw closer.

"NO!" Renfa cried as she rushed forward in front of her soldiers to defend them.

"Our Lady!" The soldier exclaimed in disbelief as the Yellow Scarves jeered preparing to stab Renfa.

Suddenly, without warning, a shadow slammed down in front of her blowing away the jeering Yellow Scarves.

Renfa had covered her eyes with her arms from the surprise. When she removed them, a man crouching in front of her, with his back to her. He seems well-built with tan skin. He had his strange vest tied around his waist and instead wore an open short-sleeves shirt of some kind with a unique tiger head image printed on the back. He was also carrying a large pack full of unusual weapon-like objects, open-finger black and white stripe-patterned gloves, and joint protectors over his knees and elbows. He also has messy yet strangely tamed soft-cherry head hair just loosely pushed back. It was all the detail she could see as she is unaware of what his front looks like.

"Who art thou?" One brave Yellow Scarves member demanded, "Who dares gets in our way?"

The man rose up, showing how he nearly towers over everyone else.

"Taiki Sonoma!" the man spoke in a manly yet causal tone as he brought the arm-length bulgy metal rod to rest on his shoulder "You a**holes don't mind if I crash in, do ya?"

* * *

"My Lady!" Ashe called to Sheren.

"What is it?" Sheren inquired as she slayed yet another Yellow Scarves Rebel.

"It is Renfa-sama! A bunch of soldiers went crazy and charged into the crowd. Renfa-sama tries to stop them, but she end up following them! I do not know where she gone!"

"What was that!?"

Suddenly, Sheren heard what would seem like multiple cries coming from the outer perimeter of the Yellow Scarves.

"What is happening?" Sheren called to Meirin, who used her position on her horse to spy across the battlefield.

"… …I …I am not quite sure how to explain this," Meirin frowned uncomfortably.

Sheren took another life before responding without letting the Yellow Scarves around her escape her view. "Give it to me straight!"

"… … …Uh, it looks like someone else has joined the fight! And that person is heading towards us, but…"

"But what?" Sheren aim to take another head only to fall short when a bunch of Yellow Scarves began to fall from the sky, some landing on other Yellow Scarves, "What the-!"

"… …The thing is… it seems like every one of the Yellow Scarves are being sent flying in all direction when they get close enough to the person…"

* * *

Renfa could not believe her eyes as she and the surviving soldiers walked on despite the Yellow Scarves all around her. Under normal circumstances, the Yellow Scarves would have at less nicked them a hundred times by now. There was just one slight problem: the man Taiki Sonoma, as he called himself, was protecting her group, twirling his metal rod round and round sending many flying and a few unfortunate ones plowed into the ground.

"My word," Renfa managed as Taiki smacked a few more that refuse to move out the way, sending them flying, "He is like a hurricane! This Taiki Sonoma…"

"Move it or lose it fellas~!" Taiki whistled, as he slammed his metal bat (and an unfortunate Yellow Scarves) down into the ground, "You a**es make way for her Majesty and her Royal Guards~!"

"I told you already, sir," Renfa huffed in embarrassingly, "I am not the one in charge!"

Taiki suddenly swung at her only to hit the face of Scarves when he tried to attack her. "But you ARE one of them, right?"

"That… is true," Renfa laughed nervously. Taiki had already swung at her many times, but it was only to knock out some Yellow Scarves that had tried to attack her. He had done it so frequency she was almost used to it… key word being "almost".

Renfa could still not understand this man Taiki. He had the body of a harsh fighter with amazing strength, yet his face sat between the fine line of confidence and cockiness with golden eyes which seems to remain gentle no matter what mood or situation he was in. His personality seems to comply with his face rather than his body. In her option, if it was not for that personality of his, it could easily make him quite a heartthrob to a lot girls and an envy of many boys. Taiki seems to be aware of that, yet here he was with a casual smile carved on his face.

"What a strange and unusual man," Renfa frowned before a smile slowly formed on her face as she watch Taiki bashing away even more Yellow Scarves, "…But also somewhat of a reliable man and easy to get along with…"

* * *

"… …! Sheren!" Meirin called out, "I see Renfa! She is on her way here!"

"She is WHAT?" Sheren cried as she swung her blade at the surrounding Scarves, "Why is she coming back into this chaos?"

"…Well, it seems that person, who was sending the Yellow Scarves flying, is leading her here…"

"… …Huh?"

But before Meirin could repeat herself, a bunch of Scarves flew pass her so fast that they left craters where they landed. Sheren turned around to find Renfa, seven soldiers, and a tall muscular man with strange fashions walking towards her.

"Renfa!"

"Nee-sama!" Renfa greeted, "I am sorry for having you worry!"

"Do not worry, I am just glad that you are fine… … …now," Sheren turn to the grinning man, "… …who is this man?"

"Taiki is the name," the man nodded before swinging his bat to his right, sending the Scarves who was charging at him flying, "Nice to meet ya!"

"Uh, pleasure…"

"Now then," Taiki huffed as he turned around, adjusting his pack as he did, "you leave the rest to me, I'll send these a** wipes flying…"

Sheren gasped, and not because of how confident and crazy he sounded. When Taiki adjusted his pack, Sheren saw for a few seconds what was printed on the back of his shirt. It was unique illustration of a Tiger's head, the same one she had saw in her dream…

* * *

"Batter up," Taiki smirked at the Yellow thugs in front of him, palming his metal bat several times, "Who's first?"

The thugs hesitated for a moment before three of them charge forward, slashing down towards his head. Taiki took one huge step forward, causing the blades to miss. The movement caught the thugs by surprise as their forearms slammed painfully on Taiki's shoulders, causing them to release their weapons instinctively in pain. Taiki then took another step forward, but the force of his advance sent the thugs fly back a few feet onto their behinds.

"Next~," Taiki smirked.

More began to charge forward and this time Taiki had to use his metal bat. They charged in on all sides, in every possible direction and angle, but Taiki smacked them all away, swinging his arms tirelessly as he twirled his metal bat in his hand. Some of the luckier ones merely got slammed away when their more unfortunate allies got smack to them. The unluckiest were impaled deep into the ground, unable to move and barely able to breath.

"Come on~," Taiki whined, "at least make this a challenge for me~!"

A large thug suddenly ran at him and gave him a punched in the face. When Taiki stagger, the thug swung his arm upward pushing him a meter back.

But as he recovered, instead of getting mad, Taiki huff a chuckle and smile at the thug, confusing many around him. "Now THAT'S…more like it!"

Taiki suddenly reach back into his pack and pulled out one of the baseball. He threw it up into the air and with all of his might swung his bat at the descending ball. It rocketed toward the large thug with tremendous speed and force. It collided with the thug and although it did not have the capability to go right through him, its momentum caused the thug to go flying with ball. As the thug was pushed back, many other which were not quick enough to move out of the way was taken along as well.

* * *

The rest of the Yellow Scarves were taken aback by the show of brute force. And so were the Son Sisters and their comrades. By now, all of Sheren's soldiers and generals have notices the arrival of this new warrior.

"Wow!" Shaoren exclaimed when she had noticed, "Where did he come from?"

"I do not know," Non managed, being the only one in ear-shot of Shaoren's exclamation, "I have honestly never seen him before…"

"…He is very capable," Shishun muttered, narrowing her eyes as she watch the newcomer, "he does not seem to have a form, but he is skill enough to make do without one…"

"Meirin-dono!" Sai called as she came over to the stun Meirin, "who is that man fighting the Yellow Scarves?"

"… …I, honestly, do not know," Meirin managed.

"But he is on our side," Renfa spoke up without turning to Sai, "He rescued me and my loyal troops…"

"Is that so?" Ashe, who came over with Sai, pondered as she glared at the seven soldiers but did nothing, "What do you think My Lady? … …? My Lady?"

Sheren didn't respond as she continues to gaze wondrous at the man that had suddenly appeared before her as he fights off the Scarves around him single-handedly.

* * *

"A hit~!" Taiki smirked as he threw yet another baseball into the air and …**BAM! **…smashed it with his metal bat as it descended, "And~ Homerun!"

The baseball sent at least twenty bandits flying as on its course through the Yellow Scarves.

"A hit~! And~ Homerun!" **BAM!** "A hit~! And~ Homerun!" **BAM!** "A hit~! And~ Homerun!" **BAM!**

With every baseball sent flying by Taiki's bat, many more Yellow Scarves went flying into the air, cutting clear through their ranks. These tears in the Yellow Scarves' ranks allow many of the red armor soldiers who managed to survive long enough to retreat back to the main force behind Taiki. By the time Taiki sent his third baseball, the Yellow Scarves would flinch as he threw a ball into the air and run in fear when it began to descend.

* * *

"Curse that man!" One of the veterans of the Yellow Scarves muttered in anger at Taiki's display of might, "We could have killed this pathetic army already if he had not shown up!"

"What do we do?" one of the new member wailed as he watch many others like him flying through the air, "Many of us joined because the Tiger of Kou-Tou died, but this guy is just as fearsome!"

"Shut up you! Let me think! Hmm~! If we are able to take out that leader, we might still have a chance…"

"Leave it to me then sir!" a fellow veteran smirked, "I shall go grab one of fallen soldier's armor and merge in…"

"No, I shall do it! There can be no mistake! We got to get this right or all of our work here is for not!"

* * *

Taiki sent two more baseballs before he suddenly huff a sigh and place the metal bat into his pack, before drawing out two hockey sticks and a hockey mask with a tiger design on it.

"Well~ now," Taiki smirked as he put on the hockey mask, "I'd play with my metal bat long enough. Let's now play a little hockey~!"

The Yellow Scarves tilted their head in confusion, but tense since the eerie mask only made Taiki even more terrifying.

"Here I come~!" Taiki called before sprinting toward the mob in front of him at blistering pace, a hockey stick in each hand, "Take THIS!"

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

Twenty people went flying as he swung his hockey sticks round and round.

"And some of THESE!"

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

This time, forty people went flying.

Taken aback by this sudden new twist, many began to turn tails and ran as Taiki took out anyone stupid enough to stay.

* * *

"He is now using a different weapon!" Shishun noted in surprise, "He must be some kind of Weapon Expert Fighter…"

By now, the Yellow Scarves have forgotten about Sheren's Chou-Sa Army and had turned their attention fully on the newcomer. As such, soldiers lost among the battle field began to return one after another. The Army was now only about Eight Hundred strong. The Yellow Scarves? They still have roughly Two Thousand, less than half of what they had started, with the bulk being taken out by the newcomer. And their numbers were rapidly decreasing.

"He does not seem even a bit tired," Sai noted as well.

"He is so COOL~!" Non exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with admiration, "Would it be nice if he was on our side for real~?"

"It would certainly be most beneficial," Ashe mused.

"Mm~!" Shaoren puffed her cheek, "He is not so special! Mother is ten times what that man is!"

"Of course, Shaoren," Renfa gave a small smile, "no one can best Mother in our eyes. Still…"

Sheren remained silent as she continues to watch with everyone. Unfortunately, since everyone was paying so much attention to the spectacle, no one notice as one of the soldiers began to slowly creep up to Sheren, a dagger ready in his hand.

* * *

Taiki continue to send one Yellow Scarves flying after another when his sense, or intuition, kicked in. It was tingling like crazy, in his option, telling him that something was going on back over where he had left the girls and the red armor army.

He took a glance to see that every one of those people was staring at him… except for one ominous guy who was walking closer to the girl called "Sheren". Taiki didn't like the aura coming off that guy, and when his intuition tells him that something was wrong it was usually right. But he was too far away to do anything.

Thinking fast, Taiki suddenly jab at a Yellow Scarves in the stomach, causing the guy to double over in pain. Not wasting time, he quickly swung his hockey sticks around him, causing the rest of the Yellow Scarves flinched back or run away before he drop the hockey sticks skillfully back into the pack and pulled out a metal golf club. Positioning himself and the golf club at the still double-over Yellow Scarves, he took aim, pulled the golf club back, and…

"Fort~~~~!" **KABAM!** Swung at the poor guy's head, sending him flying…straight towards Sheren.

* * *

Seeing the oncoming projectiles, Sheren dove out of the way as she watch the Scarves flew pass her… and collided with a soldier behind her, who had ready his dagger ready to strike.

"What the-?" Sheren managed as she saw both of them fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" One of the soldiers wondered as he and many either help Sheren up or surround the two dazed people.

"Why did that guy send this ruffian towards Our Lady?" Another wondered.

"I have no idea-wait, look! The guy that got knocked out! He is a member of the Yellow Scarves!"

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure! Look, the helmet came off! He is wearing a yellow turban over his head!"

"That is true! Hey, I recognize him! He is one of the leaders of the rebels!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I saw him shouting commands to those other Yellow Scarves!"

"He must have snuck in among our ranks by wearing one of our fallen comrades' armor to get close to Our Lady!"

"And that man must have known somehow so he stopped him!"

Sheren widen her eyes in realization as she glance back at her rescue who had by now reengage the Yellow Scarves.

* * *

"Keep lining yourselves up!" Taiki declared as he now use his cricket bat and swatted every bandits that got in range, "I'll just keep bring you piece of s*its down!"

"H-He is a monster!" A bandit cried out in horror.

"He is like a one-man-army!" Another managed.

"Our swords and weapons snap with the swing of his metal rod!"

"Our arrows knocked aside as if they were mere flies!"

"Our forces grow smaller with each of his mighty swings!"

"He is like some God of War! Run for your lives!"

"The Yellow Scarves, the Kan Dynasty, I do not care anymore! I am not facing him for either of them!"

"Our Leader had fallen already; there is no reason for me to be here!"

These were the words of the bandits as they began to run for their lives. They had seen enough of Taiki to last a lifetime. They all began to bolt in all direction.

"Hey~!" Taiki called after them, "Don't leave yet! … …Aw~, no more? Oh well…"

Taiki placed his cricket bat back into his pack as he watch the bandits scurry off. Once the battlefield was clear, Taiki glanced around. All over the ground were bodies of soldiers, mostly yellow bandits and a handful of red armor soldiers. The bulk of the bandits lying on the ground were just unconscious, having Taiki knocked them out before. Smiling at this, since he was glad that so far he had not yet killed anyone, he then turn towards the red army and slowly began to walk towards them.

The red soldiers flinched at this as some of them ready their weapons to prepare themselves. Sai gently tested her bow, ready to draw, aim, and fire if it was necessary. Even Non, who is the most airhead, began to tremble I fear.

Taiki was walking straight towards where Sheren and her sisters had gathered. Shaoren balled her fists, Renfa carefully watch Taiki's every movement, and Sheren stood tall as the man, who was taller than she was by at least a head, draw closer.

"Yo~! Ya'll!" Taiki casually greeted, despite the tenseness of the red armor soldiers, "Are you all doing fine?"

"Huh?" Sheren did a double take, "Oh yes! We are all fine…"

"That's good~," Taiki stop a good meter in front of the sisters, "See? I told ya that I could take care of them, didn't I?"

"Uh, yes…?"

"Thou thither!" Meirin suddenly voiced in anger, "How dare thou speak to Our Lady with such ill-manner!"

"Whoa!" Taiki jumped a bit from Meirin's harsh retort, "No need to get angry~! I didn't know I had to be proper while speaking to her…"

"Thou art to refer to Our Lady as 'Our Ladyship', understand~?"

"What~? Do I have to~?"

"YES!"

"Uh, Meirin," Sheren finally managed, recovering from the strange battle of words. It was still hard for her to believe that this man who fought so fearlessly towards the Yellow Scarves not too long ago was now verbally arguing with her best friends like a small child. "Uh, could you leave this to me?"

"But Sheren-!"

"Hey~!" Taiki whined, "why do you get to call her in such a casual way? 'Sheren', huh? Nice name, weird but nice…"

"…! Thy CUR! Thou dare call Sheren, Our Ladyship, by her True Name?"

"… [Key Samba]? That's not my name, Meirin-chan. My name is-…"

* * *

**(Note from Normama: What Meirin stated, 'Thy Cur' was in Japanese, thus Taiki repeated the word by sound which sound like [Key Samba])**

* * *

"What the-? How dare thou, using MY True Name!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, who put bees in your underwear…"

"…! CURSE THOU~~!"

"Meirin!" Sheren raised her voice, "Cease your words immediately!"

"…! … … Yes, My Lady…"

"Hey~! No need to yell at her," Taiki mumbled in worry.

"…I do not need thy sympathy-…"

"Meirin!" Sheren huffed, silencing her, before turning to Taiki with a bow, "Anyhow, I thank you brave warrior-…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" Taiki panicked as he halted Sheren's bow, "There is no need to bow!"

"-Had it not been for you, I myself and my loyal and brave army would have died here today. Even more so, you have helped us cripple the forces of the Yellow Scarves in the area. Thank you again…"

"Sister did not even miss a beat…" Shaoren sweat dropped.

"Ah~, it was nothing special," Taiki laughed as he scratched the back of head bashfully, "I would have done it for anyone…"

"H-He did not even notice?" Shaoren sweat dropped even more, "Or is it he does not even care?"

"Anyway, I'm glad I managed to help you all. Take care now…"

"…? Wait a minute!" Sheren halted as Taiki turn to leave, "Are you just going to leave just like that?"

"Yeah, I'm done here, aren't I?"

"But you fought so valiantly, did you not seek some sort of reward?"

"Reward?" Taiki gave Sheren a dumbfound expression, "You mean you expect people only to help if there was a reward involve?"

Sheren blinked at this. "Uh, I suppose you are correct…"

"Glad you understand…well then I'll be off-…"

"But nevertheless, I would like to show how much I am grateful for your aid, would you please come with us back to the palace so that you may join us for our victory celebration today…"

"Huh?"

"Sheren!" Meirin exclaimed before she comically pulled Sheren aside, "What are you doing?"

"I am inviting the man back to the palace," Sheren stated plainly, "what else I could be doing?"

"But…"

"Meirin-chan~…"

"…! Ooh~! Sheren, please do not call me like THAT!"

"Can you please go along with it? Just for now, Meirin-chan~?"

"…! … … …Ooh~, alright~!"

"Thank you," Sheren chuckled at Meirin's pouting before turning back to Taiki, "So Warrior-san, would you mind coming with us?"

Taiki frown in thought as he cupped his chin. After a minute, Taiki nodded.

"Well, my Mom before she passed away had always told me not to refuse the request of a proper Lady…" he reasoned…**GROWL~! **…before placing a hand on his growling stomach, "and now that I think about it, I fought on an empty stomach. I'm sure that a victory party would have some food. Why not?"

"The man sure likes to speak his mind, does he not?" Shaoren sweat dropped.

"I am sorry about having to resurface your memories of your decease mother," Sheren bowed apologetically.

"Hey, hey!" Taiki panicked again, "Like I said, there's no need to bow…"

"Ahem," Ashe suddenly coughed, catching everyone's attention, "Although I admire the man's attempt to be a gentlemen, may I remind Our Ladyship that we have yet to discover the identity of our savior?"

"Oh right~," Taiki thumped his palm, "I didn't get to say my name properly yet. Okay, before anything else happens, my name is Taiki Sonoma. You can simply call me Taiki…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sheren nodded, "My name Saku, my family name is Son, and my common name is Hakufu…"

"Saku? I thought your name was 'Sheren', was I wrong?"

"Actually, it is. Allow me to restate my introduction. My Full Name is Son-Saku, my common name is Hakufu, but my true name is Sheren."

"Ah, I get it. So you live with an alias-wait, what? Did you just say your name is 'Son-Saku'?"

"…? Why yes I did. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah no, it's just that I have heard of someone with that name, only he lived 1800 years ago. The person was known in history as the 'Little Conqueror of Kou-Tou', so I was surprise you are using that name…"

"… … …? Oh, so you have heard of me…"

"Huh?"

"I am unsure what to make about what you have said about '1800 years ago', but I am the one and only Little Conqueror of Kou-Tou, Son-Saku Hakufu…"

"… … …EH~~~~!? SERIOUSLY!?" Taiki exclaimed so loudly that everyone in the immediate area felt a gust of wind pass them. Some of the people closer had to cover their ears in an attempt to muffle out the loud exclamation.

"Uh, is something the matter?"

Taiki was currently at a loss for words, gawking on the spot. He was standing in front of a very important figure in history, the Era of the Three Kingdoms to be exact. Son-Saku is the eldest son of Son-Ken Bundai, the Tiger of Kou-Tou, who after his father's death took over and began leading one successful campaign after another. He eventually conquered a good portion of the southern east side of the continent before handing down the mantle to his younger brother Son-Ken on his death bed. It was because of his string of conquest that Son-Saku became later known as the Little Conqueror.

"Uh, Sonoma-san?"

"Huh?" Taiki replied dumbly before he fully came back to reality, "Oh! Sorry about that. I'm just quite shock…"

"Upon finding out my identity?"

"Yeah~, and the fact that…you're not exactly what I expected…"

"…?" Technically speaking, Son-Saku is accurately a guy but here Taiki is standing in front of the supposed Son-Saku who is a female. Of course, being oblivious to any of this, all Sheren could do is tilt her head in confusion.

"What exactly thou art implying about Our Ladyship?" Meirin wondered suspiciously.

"… …Hmm~," Taiki cupped his chin and narrow his eyes at Meirin, looking at her from top to bottom.

"W-What is it?" Meirin asked nervously, unconsciously covering her sensitive parts, "What art thou looking at?"

"… … … …Oh!" Taiki thumped his palm, "You wouldn't happen to be Shuu-Yu Koukin, would you?"

Meirin did a double take at being recognized. "Uh, yes. My full name is Shuu-Yu; my common name is Koukin…"

"And her true name is Meirin…" Sheren chimed in.

"Sheren! You cannot tell him that! A true name can only be given to another person if they truly trust them. Having a stranger call you by your true name is a disgrace!"

"Oh, I see!" Taiki thumped his palm before bowing apologetically to Sheren and Meirin, "I'm sorry if I had offended you two. I didn't know about that!"

"Meirin, look what you did," Sheren sighed, "Our savior feels as if he is guilty of something…"

Meirin frown but kept quiet.

"Ahem, uh there is no need to apologize, Sonoma-san. Those who do not know hold no crime…"

"Okay," Taiki straighten up, "but…could you do me a favor?"

"…? Yes of course…"

"Like I said before, you can just call me Taiki. That goes for everyone else here as well. 'Sonoma-san' sounds too distant for my taste…"

"… …Very well then," Son-Saku nodded before turning to everyone else, "Everyone, let us return with our new friend…"

* * *

An hour later, Taiki found himself seating next to Sheren in a very old fashion party. Despite the feudal-like party, Taiki was enjoying himself for the most part. The food was delicious and he was already on his second helping. Everyone was also having a good time, even the soldiers, which gave Taiki time to get work mentally.

Already he has been introduced to the rest of Sheren's loyal friends and family members. With each one he would try his best at determining what kind of person they are, what to watch out for or how to act around each of them. This is due to his, as he would like to call, self-preservation or "judging" instinct. It is with this kind of before-hand judgment that allows him to befriend some decent people, even if it were only a handful.

With Sheren, he determined that although she seems to be someone that he can get along with he shouldn't get extremely friendly with just yet. This is because he suspects that she could have an alternative motive for inviting him here.

Meirin is not only Sheren's faithful strategist but also her closest friend. She is extremely loyal to Sheren and for some reason seems very suspicious of him. All of Taiki's instincts in judging people told him that she is someone he could be friendly with but should be wary of as well.

Turns out Sheren's timid sister Renfa is really Son-Ken Chuubou, the future ruler of Son-Go and Sheren youngest and energetic sister Shaoren is Son-Shoukou, the Bow-Waist Beauty of the Son Family. These two's characteristics were almost exactly like how he had pictured their personally to be like. Renfa has that self-doubtful personality her historical counterpart has, possibly due to the zealous atmosphere that her sister has that always seem to overshadow hers. Shaoren, like her historical character, is overly open-minded and likes to speak her thoughts. Both of them seem like the type of people that he can easily get along with.

The always-watchful Shishun was actually Kan-Nei Kouha. Historically speaking, Kan-Nei is supposed to be an ex-pirate who is rash and loud but according to what he heard Shishun is the Royal Guard of Son Clan who is quiet and wise. Although she is always glaring, Taiki's instinct told him that she is someone he can rely on the battlefield.

The always cheerful Non is actually Riku-Son Hakugen, the famous strategist of Son-Go in the not too distant future. Non is Meirin's disciple in the art of war tactics, but Taiki believes she would make a great librarian instead. Taiki's instincts told him that it was probably best not to get involve with her too much, especially when she is around books. He never really felt quite right when he's around obsessive bookworms anyhow.

When he arrived at the palace, he was introduced to Dai-Kyou and Shou-Kyou, the twin "beauty" of Kou-Tou. Although young, they are both "married" to Sheren and Meirin. Dai-Kyou seems timid and submissive but Taiki's intuition told him that she is hiding her demanding personality. Her younger sister Shou-Kyou is nearly the exact opposite, while she seems aggressive and sharp; Taiki concluded that she was actually very sensitive and immature. Taiki determined that he could have some problems talking to either of them.

The little girl with the sword that is long as she is tall is Shuu-Tai Youhei, with Minmei being her true name. An excellent swordswoman, Taiki really didn't know what to say when Minmei became distracted by cat as they went to the palace. His intuition however told him that she is someone else he will have no problem getting along with or entrusting his back to.

The eldest of the girls Sai is actually Kou-Gai Koufuku, a general who in history survive to serve three generation of the Son Family. Sai seems to be sensitive about being older than the other girls but other than that she was someone who Taiki seems to be able to talk to on equal term with.

The last one Ashe is Ryo-Mou Shimei. Despite being historically speaking a famous and brilliant general, Ashe is in reality is clumsy and a bookworm. She was also train by Kan-Nei before taken officially under Meirin's wing, which is opposed to what she was supposed to be in history. Taiki's intuition told him that meetings with her in the future could become uncomfortable.

As Taiki analyzed them, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. According to what everyone been telling him, somehow he had landed smack in the era a little before the era of the Three Kingdoms. The Yellow Scarves (who he had unknowingly engaged before) had begun their raise to power during this time, with the Imperial Court doing very little about it.

But what struck him the most was when he was inform that Son-Ken Bundai, the Tiger of Kou-Tou, had died in battle not too long ago. The news was shocking to him, not because Son-Ken Bundai was his favorite Three Kingdom character, but was the fact that she had died earlier than she was supposed to. Historically Son-Ken Bundai was supposed to live up to the point when he was battle against the forces of Ryuu-Pyou Kyou-Sei at Kei-Shou, where she should have met her true end.

"History sure has taken a weird turn of events," Taiki muttered to himself. "Why is everything so different? Why are all the members of Son-Go chicks and Son-Ken Bundai already kicked the bucket? Ah~~! I'm not good with this brain work…"

"Are you okay, Taiki-dono?" Renfa wondered, being the only one to notice frustrations as she came over.

"Huh-? Oh, yeah! I'm good, just peachy…"

"But you look like you were in pain…"

"Huh? Ah, don't worry about it. It happens whenever I do something I'm not used to."

Renfa tilted her head in confusion, but decided not to further the question. "…Thank you…"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Uh, sorry! I was talking about when we first met…back during the battle?"

"Huh… … …OH~! That!"

"That is right; I came to personally thank you…"

"Ah no need, like I said I would have done it for anyone…"

"…Even if it was the Yellow Scarves?"

"Hmm… only if they were being hunted down mercilessly likes what nearly happen to you guys…"

"I see…"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all, I just cannot help but think that you are extremely kind as to be willing to help anyone out…"

Taiki laughed as he took another sip from his cup. "If it were possible, I would like to help absolutely everyone…but realistically speaking life is cruel, isn't it?"

"… …Indeed…"

* * *

"People of Chou-Sa City, proud citizen of Kou-Tou," Sheren called, standing up from where she had sat, catching everyone's attention, "We are here today to celebrate our victory over Yellow Scarves under impossible odds. We have loss many comrades but that shall serve to make us stronger in body and spirit. We live today so that those who passed on will not be forgotten and those who cannot fight can live to create a brighter future!"

Everyone either cheered and/or applaud at Sheren's speech.

"Today, we owe our survival to a single man who single-handedly driven away the Yellow Scarves. His might on the battlefield you all yourself have witnessed. Please give a hand to the mighty Taiki Sonoma!"

"Eh?" Taiki did a double take as everyone cheered and applaud for him, "Uh, you're welcome?"

Sheren giggled as she came over to where Taiki sat. "There is no need for you to be so humble, Taiki-kun. Your action today had allowed us to cheat death. Your skills in battle are unrivaled by any General found here in Kou-Tou…"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Son-Saku…"

"Is that so? And here I was about to invite you…"

"Invite me?"

"Nee-sama," Renfa wondered, "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of asking him to join us…as a General of course…" Sheren simply stated.

"… …EH~!?"

The room quickly got noisy with whispers and gossip.

"Sheren!" Meirin came over in a flash, "What are thinking?"

"Now that is a really silly question, Meirin," Sheren chuckled, "I just told everyone what I was thinking…"

"That is NOT what I am talking about! Why are you suddenly and personally asking a traveler with no clear background to join our army, as well as ranking him a General!"

"I will rank him no less than a General after that outstanding display of skill, courage and prowess on the battlefield. He has also saved our lives and my mine in particular…"

"T-That may be true but…"

"Uh," Taiki called out, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Ah, yes!" Sheren chimed, "I would most certainly appreciate your option on the matter that concerns you, Taiki-kun…"

"Uh…I appreciate you admiring me and all to the point that you want me to join your team and all, but to be blunt I got places to go and things to get straighten out so…"

"Oh…" Sheren suddenly and briefly frown before quickly forcing on a smile, "well then, I apologize for my rude and inappropriate suggestion then…"

"Ah, don't worry about too much. You fed me after all…"

"I sure did indeed!" Sheren laughed as well almost every other people in the room.

As the party continues, however, none notice the concern looks on the Generals and younger Son Sisters' face.

* * *

An hour later and party had finally died down. Most of the soldiers and officials had return to their homes by then. On Sheren's insistence, Taiki decided to stay a night in the palace before heading off in the morning.

"Man," Taiki awed, causally observing his surrounding, "this place is huge! I could get lost if I'm not careful…"

"You can indeed," Sai chuckled, "it makes it harder for assassins too, so there are some benefits…"

"I suppose you're right…"

Sai has been chosen to lead Taiki to his staying quarter for the night. Meirin had also specifically told her not to let her guard down around him or even interact with him if possible. But Sai didn't mind, or to be more accurate she has hardly any reason to be warily of the man.

The man may look like a veteran in fighting, but he act too innocent to be taken seriously as a threat. He is in description a gentle person, with his own ideas of righteousness and is a person that she can easily get along with. In fact, for Sai in particular, it is a feeling that is very nostalgic to her.

"Well, here we are," Sai proclaimed as she halted in front of a door, "this shall be your sleeping quarters for your stay here. If you find anything that discomforts you please feel free to call a servant to assist you…"

"Okay, thanks Sai," Taiki nodded, "I can call you 'Sai', right?"

"I do not mind. Anyway, have a pleasant rest, Taiki," Sai bow respectably before turning to leave.

"… …Uh, hey Sai!"

"Hmm?" Sai stopped and turn back to Taiki, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh no, not really. But there's been something that has been bugging me for a while and I was wondering if you can answer it…though it may seem personal to you…"

"Very well, if I can answer I shall…"

"Right," Taiki nodded in reassurance before his face went serious, "Sai, I was wondering what had happen Son-Ken Bundai…"

Sai froze, catching Taiki's attention.

"Sorry, I knew it; it wasn't something I should ask…"

"… … …Uh, no. Not at all. Uh, is there a reason why you are interested?"

"Well, in a way, I kind of did know her. Well actually I heard a lot about her. You know the Tiger of Kou-Tou, the Head of the Son Family? I was wondering how such a great figure could have died. If she was here, the battle against the Yellow Scarves would have been easy…"

"… … …Yes, it would…"

"So what did happen to her? Or at the very least could you tell me what she was like?"

Sai frown in depression and averted her eyes downward. Taiki couldn't help but feel as if he had asked something inappropriate again. But before Taiki could say anything Sai began to speak.

"… …Will you really listen to this?" Sai asked.

"…I honestly," Taiki began, "wholeheartedly wish to know as much as I can from you…"

Sai stared into Taiki's eyes before giving a soft sigh. "Lady Son-Ken Bundai was a magnificent person. She was a warrior who feared everything and nothing all at the same time. She is a wise leader and a foolish leader, a straightforward person and a baffling person. She is extremely loyal to her duty and to her heart. But most of all, she… … …was my closest and dearest friend both on the battlefield and in life…"

By now, Sai had begun to stare off into the distant, reminiscing.

"I have known Lady Bundai ever since she and I first met in our youth. She was a very unusual person, always smiling brightly and confidently. She and I had grown up as warriors, hunting down bandits and pirates. It was from these tasks that Lady Bundai made her first mark in the world, gaining fame and admirers wherever she went. She even became known as the 'Tiger of Kou-Tou', the only title she seem to be proud of out of all the other she had…"

"I'll bet," Taiki chuckled knowing that in every game he had played Son-Ken Bandai had always referred himself as a Tiger.

"Lady Bundai never was the type to seek for glory or power though. To her, being loyal is enough. Unfortunately, it would seems that she had entered into existence much too late. The Imperial Court had been monopolized by those corrupted eunuchs and had plagued the land with suffering. Because she was so loyal to the Royal Family of Kan, Lady Bundai received many criticisms and bad rumor every time she does work for the Imperial Court. Even I was a little baffle why Lady Bundai would even listen to those Eunuchs. Even after all these years, I could never fully understand her…"

Sai chuckled to herself; Taiki bet that she had probably remember all the times she had try to understand the Tiger of Kou-Tou only to epically fail.

"Well, eventually all of that lead to her demise I guess. Once again, she was sent on a mission assigned by the Imperial Court. She was to subdue one of the rebellions that had stirred not too far north of Kou-Tou that was causing too much trouble for them. Naturally, Lady Bundai agreed. So once again both Lady Bundai and I found ourselves on the battlefield, this time Sheren-sama also participates…"

"Did she really?" Taiki raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, even then she was a wild fighter. But sadly, even though at first we were doing well, it was Sheren-sama who caused the tragedy…"

Sai bit her lower lip in agony as she lower gaze. Even Taiki could tell that she must have witness the event unfolded. "How did it happen?"

"… …Sheren-sama, a skill fighter she may be and still is, had never been one to pay attention to what is behind her. Lady Bundai notice a second late and rush to protect Sheren-sama from an ambush set by the enemy but…"

Sai couldn't continue for a moment as she held her own trembling body.

"S-She did not die immediately, surprisingly, she kept on fighting even with those critical wounds. But the horrible injures were enough to waver her usual prowess so she was injured even more afterwards. Thankfully Meirin-chan, our primary strategist at the time, managed to earn us a quick victory afterwards. But the damage was done by then, Lady Bundai was beyond recovery by then. She hung on for two days before passing away…"

"I see," Taiki nodded, "even in her final moments she fought…"

"Yes… … …though it apparently was a battle she lost in. Her first and final lose… … … … …Stupid…"

"Huh?" Taiki was taken back for a moment before noticing that tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Of all the battle you could have loss in you choose to loss in that one," Sai began to wail to herself, "You were always so strong, so brave, but all that did not do a thing when it really counted! Stupid…"

Taiki couldn't help but frown in sympathy. After all he knows all too well what it was like to lose someone very close. But he wasn't the type to let people just suffer like that, especially when he knew how to help.

"Sai," Taiki began, "do you believe in heaven?"

"…! Eh?" Sai sounded in utter confusion, "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Well, do you?"

"… …Yes, I do…"

"Then you shouldn't be crying for her then. I can't really guarantee it but I bet Lady Bundai is up there right now, watching and hoping to see the smiling faces of the people she work so hard for. She would expect those people, like you, to smile brightly when remembering her not cry in agony for her. She'll probably get upset and scream 'what, the HECK, are you doing? Sure I am dead but there is no reason to cry for MY sake! It is making me feel as if I died for NOTHING!' or something like that, right?"

Sai blinked a couple of times before she began to giggle to herself. That giggle grew into a soft chuckle before finally turning into a loud chore of laughter.

"Yes," Sai managed after she calmed down, wiping away her tears that had form from her laughter, "that is EXACTLY what Lady Bundai would have said to me if she was standing here right now. Hah~, how could you mimic her so well?"

"Uh," Taiki scratched his head in embarrassment, "actually, it was just something I would have said, that's all…"

"…Hmm~?"

"W-What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, not at all. It is just that, now that I think about, the more I look at you the more of Lady Bundai I see in you…"

"Really? I'm flatter; I've always been a fan of Son-Ken Bundai…"

"Are you now? Ha, that is funny…" Sai smiled before whispering quietly, "…if only you have arrived sooner, I believe Lady Bundai and he would have gotten along just fine…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Uh, no! Not at all! Anyway, have a nice rest Taiki…"

"Yeah, you too…"

With one more bow, Sai left as Taiki enter his room.

* * *

"There you are, Sai-dono," Meirin huffed as soon as Sai enter the courtroom, "you took so long that I fear the man may have done something to you…"

Sai chuckled to herself as she walked further into the courtroom, noticing as she did that all of her comrades were present as well from the twin Shou-Kyou and Dai-Kyou to the bottle-up Renfa.

"Sorry Meirin-chan," Sai replied, "I just had a small holdup…and I do not think that he is the type of man to try to do anything unsightly, mind you…"

"Is that so?" Sheren chuckled, "I am glad that I am not the only one then…"

Meirin gave a long sigh before speaking again. "Sai-dono, please tell me that the holdup was not about talking with that man…"

"Uh…" Sai sweat dropped. Busted.

"Sai-dono! I told you not to associate with him!"

"It not like it is a bad thing if I associate with the man just a little bit," Sai sighed, "Especially since after talking with him I could now see that we do not need to be suspicious of him…"

"What is that suppose to-…"

"What did you discover, Sai-dono?" Sheren wondered, interrupting Meirin.

"Hmm, how to explain it?" Sai cupped her chin for a moment, "Well, when I talk to him it is almost like…"

"Like?"

"… … …Like talking to Lady Bundai-sama again…"

Everyone flinched and began to stare at each other in confusion. Sheren on the other hand sighed to herself and fell back into her chair.

"I see," Sheren sighed, "Then it would be even more of a pity when he leaves…"

"More of a pity?" Non wondered, "Why would it be more of a pity?"

"You really wanted him to stay?" Meirin widen her eyes in disbelief.

"That," Sheren sighed in dejection, "And to make him a General of the Kou-Tou army…"

"Why? Why are you so insistent on having that man here with us?"

"…Mm, do remember what we were talking about in the morning?"

"Huh? What is this all of a sudden?"

"It was about that prophecy dream you had, right Sheren-onee-sama?" Shaoren wondered.

"The same one," Sheren nodded, "And according to the Oracle's translation, my guardian against the evil that wishes to harm me was a Messenger from Heaven embedded with the soul of the Moon Healing Tiger Sovereign…"

"…Or so the old man says, so what?"

Sheren hesitated for a moment before she continued. "I believe Taiki is the one that the Prophecy foretold…"

"… …EHH~?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Nee-sama," Renfa began, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am…" Sheren smiled, "I have no doubt about it…"

"That is… …Impossible!" Meirin suddenly huffed, "Sheren, are you telling me that ill-manner, casual, and simpleton excuse of a man is your candidate for the Messenger from Heaven we seek?"

"Oh my! Are you not that fond of him, Meirin?"

"That is not the point right now…"

"Yes, to answer your question Meirin, I do believe so…"

"What makes you say that?" Non wondered, "I mean, sure I can bear witness to his strength and might on the battlefield. I can share the feeling that he is a kind, if not surprisingly pure, man…"

"When _you_ used the word 'surprisingly pure'," Shaoren mumbled, "it kind of downgrades the purpose of the word…"

"And I can also vouch for his bravery," Non carry on, "but still I do not see the reason to view him as a candidate for a Heavenly Messenger…"

"True," Ashe readjusted her monocle, "under just those reasoning, that is not enough to make him a likely candidate, let alone making him the actual Heavenly Messenger…"

"…But," Sai thought to herself out loud, "I can vouch for his ability to heal us…"

"Huh?"

"What are you implying Sai-dono?" Meirin wondered.

Sai hesitated before she answered. "I had spoken to him…about Lady Bundai-sama…"

"You spoke about WHAT?" Everyone frozen once again when Sai mention Son-Ken Bundai.

"May I finish? … … … …Thank you. Anyhow…" Sai told everyone how Taiki out of curiosity had wondered about their former Ladyship, how she had told him everything she knew about Lady Bundai, how she had let the sorrow of Lady Bundai overcome her, and how Taiki responded. "…Ever since I heard his logic, I felt myself accepting the pain more than ever now. True his words could not erase it, but he did allow me to realize that it now a part of me…"

"So in a sense," Ashe pondered, "you believe he had the power to allow us to overcome our negative emotion?"

"I believe so, even if it is just me he done to so far…"

"But still," Meirin huffed, "It cannot be enough to point him out as the Messenger from Heaven…"

"But the mark on the back of his outfit can…" Sheren suddenly mentioned.

"… …Huh?"

"Back on the battlefield, when I first met Taiki, I caught a glimpse of a design on his outfit's back. After some thinking, I have no doubt about it. The design on the outfit was a match to the figure I saw in my dream…"

"… …Does my Ladyship mean," Shishun began slowly, "the unusual tiger head you had vision in your dream had been replicated on that man's outfit?"

"That is correct…"

"It must be a coincidence!" Meirin huffed, "Or even more so, it is probably a plot thought up by an assassination attempt…"

"An assassination attempt?" Renfa wondered.

"That is right! There are hundreds of cases in past Dynasty where rebels fool the Lords or Ladies with something to comfort them, allowing them to approach, and then carry out the assassination! The Oracle must be in co-conspiracy one such and-…"

"Wow, a moment please, Meirin-dono," Minmei suddenly voice, "such a speculation is reasonable in most cases, but I do not believe it can be used in this situation!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Oracle is a well-respected sage and is famous throughout the continent. Plus he travels. I do not believe he has any reason to help rebels in a campaign against Sheren-sama…"

"That…is true…"

"And a while back in the battle, he had stopped an assassination attempt on Sheren-sama by a Yellow Scarves. If his objective is kill Sheren-sama, than would it not be easier to let the Yellow Scarves have their way…"

"…Yes, but…"

"We have also witness his prowess on the battlefield already. Can you honestly say that such a man-…no, warrior, would be threaten by any ONE of us if his goal is to assassinate Sheren-sama?"

Meirin remain silent this time.

"As a warrior myself, it is humiliating to say so but even with our combine might I would vouch that we would not be able to protect Sheren-sama. He must also be aware of this and so must the rebel party if they truly exist in his shadows. With his prowess, there would be no need to have such a complicated plan such as the one Meirin-dono mention…"

Sheren nodded. "I concur with Minmei-chan. … … …But it does not matter anyhow now. It is as he said, he has places to go and people to look for. Even if he is the messenger we all seek for, I cannot contain him here against his will…"

Everyone in the room now grumble.

"To think we have the solution this close to us," Renfa mutter to herself, "yet we must let it slip pass our grasp… … …"

* * *

Early the next morning, Taiki gave a huge yawn as he force himself upright in his bed.

"Feudal bedding sure is different from Modern Bedding," Taiki spoke to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck, "But I guess it has its own plus side, though I wish I could soon figure out what the f**k it is…"

Taiki leapt out of bed and began doing some stretching. He was almost completely nude save for the boxers. After he was done with his stretching, he began to redress himself when a knock came from the door.

"Taiki-dono?" a voice rang out, "Are you awake?"

"Hmm? Oh, Re-…I mean Son-Ken!" Taiki called to the other side of the door, "Morning!"

"I need to talk to you," Renfa suddenly called.

"Talk? Yeah sure but-," Taiki began before noticing that the door began to swing open, "Hey, hold on-!"

"I have come to-," Renfa began only to cut her sentence when she saw Taiki nude from the waist up, "Ah-! Sorry!"

"Uh," Taiki sweat dropped as Renfa spun around and shield her eyes.

"I am sorry for disturbing you! I just-…I mean, what is the meaning of you being half dress!?"

"I was just getting redress," Taiki gave a chuckle as he finally fully cloth himself, "I usually sleep with less clothes on, that's all…"

"…I see…"

"It's okay to turn around now…"

"Uh, okay," Renfa obliged and turn around only to see Taiki in a sweat clothing (keep in mind that Renfa or anyone of this time period does not know this type of clothing), "Uh, what happen to the outfit of yesterday?"

"Oh it's still here," Taiki pointed back to his pack, "But I'm wearing this now for my morning exercise…"

"Morning…Exercise?"

"Yep, to wake up my body. Which reminds me, do you know any good place where I can get some exercise going?"

* * *

A few moments later, Renfa watch as Taiki perform his daily routine. She had shown him to the large courtyard where Shishun would bring soldiers to train, with Taiki commenting that it would be perfect for some of usual routines. Renfa watch as Taiki jogged ten laps on the perimeter of the courtyard, then doing push-ups and sit-ups, and even walking around on his hands.

Taiki was in the middle of standing on his thumbs when Renfa began to wonder out loud.

"It is with little wonders now why you are so strong," Renfa commented, "you must have done these exercises every single day…"

"Yep~," Taiki chuckled as he began walking on his thumbs, "At first it was just jogging, push-ups and sit-ups then I began to expand on my training as I got better…"

"I can see," Renfa huffed in astonishment as she watched Taiki walked around on his thumb as if it was natural to him, "You must be very skill to do this type of thing…"

"This is nothing," Taiki smirked, "You should see me on my good days; I would even begin hopping on my head…"

"… …Are you sure that you are human?"

Taiki laughed. "Well, you are not the first to ask me that…"

"I am sure that I am not," Renfa sighed, shaking her head.

Taiki huff a final chuckle before pushed off the ground and landed on his feet.

"Phew!" Taiki breathed, "The air is so clean, allows me to breathe easier…"

"If you say so," Renfa huffed, getting up from where she had sat, "Are you finish?"

"Sort of. That was my EARLY morning exercise. Since I got nothing to do until I leave, I guess I could do some MORNING exercise now…"

"… … …You never stop training, do you?"

"Not really, I just get bored easily…"

"You speak like a true warrior," Renfa shook her head in disbelief, "Speaking of 'leaving', that is what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Oh yeah," Taiki nodded, remembering why Renfa was with him in the first place, "What is you wanted to talk about?"

"… … … … … …Uh… … …"

"Hmm?"

"… …Uh, this is really going to sound inappropriate after you clearly made your choice yesterday…"

"Hmm?"

"…Taiki-dono… … …Would you please reconsider Nee-I mean Our Lady's offer?"

"Huh?" Taiki frowned in confusion, "You mean you want me to become a General of your army?"

Renfa nodded.

"Uh, I don't know," Taiki scratched his head, "Didn't I just say yesterday I couldn't join because I got business to do?"

"Yes I know, but I have reason to believe that… …uh, you are need here…"

"Needed here? Like for what?"

"Uh," Renfa pondered to herself for a moment, "… …Sigh~, it is complicated. You would not believe the reason even if I tell you…"

"Well, try me," Taiki chuckled, "If you needed me here that badly I want to hear the reason…"

"… … …Uh, okay…"

* * *

"… …So what you are saying," Taiki spoke up after he carefully listened to Renfa's story, "is that some famous old guy told Son-Saku that the dream she had the night before was telling her she is in danger and that only this Messenger from Heaven, which in this case somehow it is me, can make sure she can keep her safe?"

"Yes," Renfa nodded, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead, "That is correct…"

"Not only that, you are also telling me that I will also help Son-Saku and the rest of you bring peace to the land when the Kan Dynasty begin to fall?"

"That is also correct…"

"… … …Phew, man! I got my work cut out for me…"

"…? You mean you believe my absurd story?"

"I heard stranger things," Taiki chuckled as he began to stretch his back, "Not to mention, considering how people act around these times, I'm not surprise people would freak out like that…"

"Hmm?" Renfa tilted her head in confusion. There was no way she could have been aware of what Taiki had known.

Taiki knew that back during the feudal era a lot of people fear the supernatural and the unknown more than they did the modern times. Many believe that the supernatural even send warnings of impelling doom. People of importance, like emperors or leaders, are especially superstitious of this. They believe it to be a message sent to them by the heavens because they are bless. So it comes to no surprise to Taiki that people would panic when they learn their rulers had a dream of their impelling doom.

"The Kan Dynasty is going to fall, huh?" Taiki shook his head as he chuckled bitterly to himself, "I'm not really surprise about that…"

"You are not?" Renfa asked in surprise, "Is it because heaven had already foreseen it?"

"Not exactly, if you think about it there had been many signs up until now. Corruption in the Imperial Court, the suffering of the mass, the Yellow Scarves Rebellion…you didn't need an extra brain to have at least guessed that this was going to happen sooner or later…"

"Hmm," Renfa thought to herself for a moment, "When you present the facts in such a way, it is possible to foresee the Kan Dynasty demise…"

"Exactly!" While all of what Taiki mention was true, the main reason he knew was because history said it would have. "But to think that because of that, somehow I ended up being a Messenger from Heaven…"

"Are you saying you are not?" Renfa asked in worry. She knew that if Taiki wasn't the Messenger then Sheren would still face the possibility of dying.

Realizing this, Taiki chose his next words carefully. "I'm not sure myself, really. I just suddenly found myself here, not knowing how or why it had happen. If I really am a messenger sent from another world, I was sent without any instruction…"

"Meaning, you have no idea what is your purposes for being here?"

"...Something similar that, I suppose. Though, personally, I think it up to everyone to decide who I am going to be seen as. I don't have control over that…"

"Your reason is justifiable," Renfa nodded in understanding, "but suppose…what if Our Lady and I believe you are? What will you do then?"

"Hmm~," Taiki frown to himself as he considered his next words, "If that is the case then I will help out all I can. But just exactly made you believe that I'm the one anyway?"

"Well to begin with, there is no doubt about your bravery and prowess on the battlefield and you save Our Lady twice already…"

"Twice?"

"One directly for stopping the Yellow Scarves' attempt to assassinate Our Lady and the other for driving away the rebels before they could kill Our Lady…"

"Ah~…" Taiki nodded repeatedly in understanding.

"…And then there was that strange design on the back of that other uniform…"

"Hmm? Oh you mean this one?" Renfa followed Taiki's pointing finger to a unique tiger-head design imprinted on the right side of his chest.

"…It truly is a bizarre design for a tiger's head…"

"Isn't it? It was the design of my school's [logo] for my [Baseball] team…"

"…? Low-go?" Renfa tilted her head at the English word, "Bay-ace-blah? What strange words…"

"…Ah~!" Taiki realized that Renfa has no idea what the English word meant, "[Logo] is just another way of saying symbol, I guess. As for [Baseball] it is a game where you try to hit a thrown ball and try to gain points for your team by running a lap while avoid being touch by the opposing team member how has the ball. In a nut shell…"

"…A game?"

"…It more of a [sport], a _very_ competitive form of challenging game. There are many kinds, [baseball] being one of them. I'm part of a [baseball] team called The Kyoto…"

"…? The Kyoto?"

"Yep. I'm the captain of that [sport] team. And because I played the [sport] so seriously I was nicknamed the "Tiger of Kyoto"…"

"… … …Is that so?"

"Let me guess. You were just thinking, 'how strange that Taiki got a nickname so similar to my Mother's nickname', right?"

"Yes," Renfa nervously laughed.

Taiki laughed out loud. "Well, I've always been a great admirer of your mother (or at least who your mother had represented). I seriously wish I could have met her in person just once…"

Renfa laughed. "I am sure you would have wanted to… … … …so…"

"Hmm?"

"About what I asked…"

"Oh right~!"

"…The Oracle's prophecies as I mentioned earlier had been famous for their accuracies. Although I myself am unsure Our Lady herself believed in the prophecy fully, the rest of us could not shake the feeling that it is too great of an omen, especially after the passing of our mother. I am not sure I for one could ever bare the sorrow of another death of a family member…"

Taiki nodded in understanding. But he is well aware of the tragic history of Son-Go Legacy. Historically, Son-Saku succeeded in a number of campaigns to unite the land under the Son rule. However, this also earned Son-Saku a lot of enemies who either fear or despise the Little Conqueror for past action. Eventually it all came down when some vengeful soldiers of a defeated army assassinated the eldest Son ruler. The mantle was then passed on to Son-Ken, which eventually led to the declaration of the state/faction of Son-Go of the East.

"Therefore… … …although I am the potential heir to the mantle should anything happen to Our Lady, one of the Princess of Kou-Tou, and the daughter of the Tiger of Kou-Tou… …I ask-no! I beg you!"

"Huh? Wait-What!?" Taiki gasped as Renfa suddenly kneed and bowed so deeply that her forehead nearly touched the ground, "What are you doing!?"

"I do not know whether or not the prophecy is of lies or not. But if by chance it speaks the truth and you are the light amidst this sea of dread, please I beg-!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Taiki sudden raised voiced halted Renfa's sentence instantly, "Are you out of your f**king mind? What if someone sees you? Think about your dignity and pride as the member of the Son Family! Heck, I won't be able to live it down if you had gone any further! Get the hell up already, Son-Ken!"

Renfa hesitantly return to her feet as Taiki uneasily frown to himself, ruffling up his hair in anxiety.

"Jeez, you didn't need to go THAT far…"

"I am sorry if I had put you on a tight spot, but I am serious about this crisis. I do not wish to see Nee-sama suffer such a cruel fate…"

"I understand that, but…"

"Please, save Nee-sama! That is all I ask of you. If you can, I shall-…"

"If it has ANYTHING to do with offering something in return, stop right there!"

"But-!"

"NO BUTS!"

Son-Ken grimaced, unfamiliar with Taiki tone of voice. It had sounded so harsh and irritated than she had ever heard from him before.

"My mom going to kill me if she'd see this…"

"Huh?"

"Before my mother passed away, she always told me to be gentle to girls and I must ABSOLUTELY not make them cry or beg in such a way. Man, I could just imagine my mother now in heaven, frowning about the fact that I in a way made you bow and beg like that…"

"Oh! My deepest apologies…"

"Uh, don't worry about it…just don't cry or beg anymore, okay?"

"… …I can do that…"

Taiki snuck a glance at Renfa. Historically after Son-Saku was assassinated Son-Ken was in next in line as the ruler of Son-Go. Although Son-Ken was nowhere nearly as strong as Son-Ken Bundai nor nearly as inspiring as Son-Saku Hakufu, in every adaptation of the Son-Ken was always portray as a talented ruler who kept Son-Go territory safe from Sou-Gi and Sho-Ku's attempts to overtake them. In fact, it was Son-Ken that would officially declare the existence of the Kingdom of Son-Go, with Son-Ken being one of the pillars of the Kingdom. Yet in every present-day account, Son-Ken always laminates his supposed inability to bear the responsibility of the Kingdom and wish numerous times that either the Tiger or the Little Conquer were still alive.

This Son-Ken was similar to every account that he had heard about, with one slight difference. It's not because Son-Ken is a girl, but because she is an emotionally sensitive girl. Since he got here, Taiki had notice that Renfa had only given shallow smiles. It was a clear sign that she was on the verge of being crush by her worries and negativity. If her current state of mind was due to the fact that her mother had died and that her sister is in danger of dying, Taiki could only imagine how much worse it could be when her sister actually dies.

"… …-he is! Son-Ken-sama!" Before Taiki could even mutter a word, a concern voice rang out.

Taiki and Renfa turn to the source of the voice to see Shishun and several guards hurryingly rushing over to them.

"Kan-Nei-san?" Renfa noted in surprise, "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Nothing of great urgency except that everyone was surprise that you had disappeared from your room!" Shishun sarcastically informed, "Everyone was worry, Son-Ken-sama…"

"Err…uh, forgive me…"

Shishun gave a sigh, mixed with relief and irritation, before casting her eyes suspiciously at Taiki.

"Hey there," Taiki greeted in his usual way.

"Taiki-dono," Shishun greeted formally with a slight bow, "May I ask why art thou out here with Son-Ken-sama?"

"Cautious as always, huh?" Taiki joked, ignoring Shishun's low grumbling, "I was out here doing my morning training. Son-Ken here came with me to talk to me, and that's all…"

Shishun glared at Taiki, trying to judge the sincerity of his words. Finally, Shishun spoke again, this time less as cautious. "The morning meal is ready. My Ladyship wishes that you attend the meal as well, Taiki-dono…"

"Really? Well, okay… … …by the way, Kan-Nei…"

"Yes?"

"There's no need to be formal with me. Just 'Taiki' would be fine…"

"… … … … … …As you wish… …Taiki…" With those final awkward words, Shishun led Renfa and Taiki back into the palace.

* * *

Sheren watch as Taiki gorge himself with the food that was provided to him, barely keeping proper table manner. She couldn't help giggling at Taiki's carefree attitude and Meirin's critic comments as she point out every flaw that Taiki demonstrated.

"This would be the last day that he shall be here," Sheren softly spoke to herself.

Sheren had never been a believer of prophecies, even if they had foretold here fate. But ever since she met Taiki, she figure that if she could believe any part of the prophecy it would be that Taiki would have help her and her comrades protect the country. Sadly, it would appear that her hopes were too high…or so she thinks.

"…Burp-! Oh, excuse me," Taiki halted his burp early enough to not sound too rude, "Thanks again Son-Saku…"

"It is no problem," Sheren smiled, "I am your host after all. It would be rather rude of me to let the savior of my army and I leave on an empty stomach…"

"I see…"

"Anyhow," Sheren suddenly waved in Dai-Kyou and Shou-Kyou, carrying in some mid-sizes bundles, and went over to present them to Taiki.

"…? What's this?"

"Non could not help but notices that you have no journey supplies to speak so I decided to have some of my people give you some necessary supply for your trip. Depending on your conduct, they should last at least two weeks…"

"What? No, I can't accept this kind of-!"

"Do not mind it so much. Think of it as a parting gift. I hope that it shall help you on whatever quest you are undertaking…"

"Please accept it," Shou-Kyou huffed, presenting the bundle she has, "It is proof that Sheren-sama has great gratitude for your assistance the other day…"

"And," Dai-Kyou shyly whispered, loud enough so that only Taiki and Shou-Kyou could hear, "To be honest, Sheren-sama had personally chosen the content of the bundles so that she could be sure that you had a safe trip…"

"Nee-sama!" Shou-Kyou hissed, "You did not need to tell him that!"

"Huh~," Taiki awed as he stared at the bundle that was presented to him, then over to Sheren before glancing quickly over to Renfa who has become withdrawn after her supposed fail attempt to persuade Taiki, "Guess I have no choice but to accept it…"

Seeing Taiki had taken the bundles, Sheren gave one last sigh before rising from her seat.

"Taiki," Sheren began, "Once again I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your courageous display of honor and prowess yesterday. And I speak for all the people of Kou-Tou when I say that it truly is sad that you had to leave so early. Nevertheless, since you have your own task to fulfill, all I can say is that I wish you the best of luck and hope that fate will… …allow us to meet again…"

With that, Sheren gave a small bow (as did everyone else in the room).

"Oi~!" Taiki wailed, "I think I've already mentioned this but there's no need for any of you to do that for me…"

"There is no need to be humble, Taiki," Sheren smiled, "we are merely showing our respect for you and wishing for your safe journey…"

"… …More like using petty efforts to con me so that I feel compel to stay here…"

"…I beg your pardon-?"

"Thy Cur!" Meirin suddenly snapped, "How dare thou talk with such insolence to Our Lady!"

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Taiki countered, "Showering me with many shows of gratitude that far exceed what I deserve? Showing me many great courteously despite being a ruler? Continuously showering me with my accomplishment when many others who may have work under her for decades had yet to receive theirs? Clearly having an alternate motive behind all of that and not willing to tell it to me straight? If you don't consider that 'petty efforts', I don't what is…"

Sheren blinked in surprise. Many other were shock as she was as well, even the normally compose Sai and Shishun. The usually casual and good-natured Taiki had suddenly spoke words that was out of his character, as far as she knew. The change was far too sudden. No longer was Taiki speaking in a more free-spirit tone, rather a foreign tone of displease took over his speech and body language. Sheren could not help but felt that she must have done something wrong.

"…I heard from your sister, Son-Ken, about your nightmare and the prophecy. I've also heard about my role in both cases…"

Sheren gave Renfa a glance, with Renfa sinking away and trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"…The fall of the Imperial Kan. The precursor of your death. The Messenger from Heaven. The Soul of Moon Healing Tiger. I know about it all thanks to Son-Ken. Nice work, Son-Saku, very efficient. Riddling me with numerous gifts and compliments all so that you can simply keep me here to save your hide…"

"That is not-…" Sheren began only to be cut off as Taiki loudly left his seat and slowly began to walk up towards her.

"It is the truth. You can try to deny it but you should probably begin to realize it by now that it is all you're really after…"

"T-Thy Cur!" Meirin managed when she finally recover enough to notice Taiki was only a few meters away from Sheren, "Guards, stop him!"

The guards around Sheren responded but even though they pointed their spears at him, Taiki continue to move forward. His uncharacteristic actions frighten them, causing them to unconsciously shift backwards. This in turn allowed Taiki to be just a few inches from Sheren's face.

"Son-Saku," Taiki began again, "you are an admirable leader. An inspiring leader, for that matter. Everything you do, every action you take, now affects everyone below you. They look up to you; some I believe would even give their life to you. So I'll say this now, as clear and crystal clear as I could possibly state it: if you want something then just get to the point before you downgrade yourself! I had rejected your offer, and you accept it. Or at least you believe you did. You clearly didn't but instead of pressing the matter you decided to try to kiss up to me! Is that really how you should be acting? Is that really what made you known as the Little Conquer of Kou-Tou? Is that what your late mother would have wanted? Huh, SON-SAKU HAKUFU?"

Sheren didn't respond, but Taiki's words clearly began to leave a mark on her as her mind slowly processed what he told her.

"A conquer doesn't complicate things, taking different routes just to reach their target. They'd confront the problem head on and deal with in an orderly fashion. They will face impending doom wholeheartedly, ready to face humiliation if necessary. But they always make one thing clear: they won't stop until they realized that conquest. They are not afraid of one or two failure, nor do they care if they must put their life on the line in order to do so. So I'll ask this again: What is it you want and why? _WHAT_~ and _WHY_~?"

Sheren continue to stare eye-to-eye with Taiki for a moment. Then, as if something in her mind suddenly snapped, Sheren broke eye contact, hiding her eyes in the shadow of her hair bangs.

"I…" She began, "I am afraid…for my life. I thought…I thought I was prepared for it from the very beginning… …but I was wrong. I am plague with nervousness and insecurity. I feel as if I am being watch by murderous eyes, ready to pierce me at a moment of opportunity. But most of all, I fear…I fear that once something happen to me my friends, my sisters, will suffer greatly. I do not wish to see that, I do not want to go to heaven only to watch down and see them crying…"

Sheren paused for a moment before straightening up, revealing to everyone and especially to Taiki clear and doubtless eyes.

"Therefore, to insure that I survive, I wish to call upon the assistance and strength of the Messenger from Heaven, who bares the soul of one the Three Sovereign, the spirit of the Moon Healing Tiger. Taiki Sonoma, I asked-…no, I insist that you aid me in my struggle for my survival and to keep my comrades safe! Join us Taiki, help me save the dying world, save my loyal family and subjects, and my own soul! I will not force you against your will to do this, but I do not intend to let you leave until you do agree to aid me! Taiki, become my sword as we set forth into the unknown!"

"Very well! I, Taiki Sonoma, shall aid you!" Taiki answered immediately with a satisfied smirked.

* * *

No sooner did that bizarre conversation ended, the entire room roared in excitement. Some shouted their immediate approval while others share their hopes for the future.

Renfa for one was still too startled to do or say anything. She could not believe that Taiki had just fulfilled her request to protect her sister. But she couldn't believe that Taiki had just lecture Sheren to the point it would almost seems that the old Sheren had returned, when their mother was still alive.

Renfa could now see as she stared into Sheren's eyes that the flame of inspiration, which had been dwindled by the death of their mother, had been rekindled. It was now burning brighter than ever before.

"Yo~, Son-Ken," a voiced called her.

"Huh?" Renfa wondered in her daze, realizing that Taiki had called her.

"You okay? You look like you've been run over by a Calvary unit…"

"HUH? Did I really look like that!?"

"You do indeed," Sheren joined in, "what is the matter?"

"Oh no, it is nothing! Anyhow, Taiki I-…"

"Whoa~, stop right there!" Taiki halted, "Just to make things clear, while your words did touch me it was not the reason I decided to stay…"

"It was not?"

"Nope. If it was anything is was because of your openly express tear and her hidden concern that compel me to do so…"

"Just that?"

"Well, and also the fact that I just couldn't turn my backs to those who needed my help…"

"I see," Renfa nodded, not willing to tell Taiki that he wasn't hiding his true reason well enough, "But… I thought you had things to do. What about them?"

"I think those can wait. I'm pretty sure that if they are here they'll be able to handle themselves long enough…"

"Huh?"

"Ah~, don't mind it! Anyhow, what happens now?"

"Well," Sheren spoke, "first off, how about we get you some new threads, appropriate for warfare. Kou-Gai!" Sheren called over to Sai who came over. "Could you help Taiki pick out a general uniform for him to wear?"

"It will be done," Sai bow respectfully before turning to Taiki, "Shall we go, _General_ Taiki~?"

"Stop it," Taiki comically wail, "It's hard enough taking this position without you finishing me off…"

Sai chuckled to herself as she led Taiki out of the room.

"Renfa," Sheren suddenly called.

"Huh? Y-Yes, Nee-sama?" Renfa managed.

"…Thank you…"

"Huh? For what?"

"I do not know what you had said to him, but it is evident that your words had affected his decision. It is proof that you shall be a great ruler one day…"

"Please, Nee-sama, do not make it sound like you want me to take over if something happens to you. Even if it is a joke…"

"Do not concern yourself with that anymore. Thanks to Taiki, the fire of the conqueror inside me had been rekindled. I will survive and help bring forth the land in our Mother's place even if it means that I must suppress others in my way." Her hand suddenly reached up and acted as if it was trying to grab hold of something. "I shall seize and unify all the land that had belonged to the Kou-Tou Region under the Son Family with my own hands. And when I have fulfilled Mother's desire, I shall pass it all to you…"

"Nee-sama…"

"…" Meirin had unknowingly snuck up behind them, and when the two finally notice they jumped in surprise, "It would appear that you are truly back, Sheren. And once again talking as if it is all a simple matter…"

"Well," Sheren giggled as she suddenly leaned on Meirin, shocking her, "If you are by my side, than it will be alright, right?"

"… … …Sigh~! Your silliness had returned as well. But yes, I will do all in my power to aid you…"

Renfa watch on with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Sai continue to help Taiki picked out an armory that would fit him and his preference. They had try up to nine different styles already, but each one didn't satisfy the two. Finally, a set was chosen and Sai help Taiki put it on.

"You know," Taiki nervously commented as he took off his shirt and pants to replace them with the war under-clothes, "You don't have to help me on this part…"

"I do not mind if you thought it was uncomfortable for me," Sai simply stated as she prepared the outfits, "It is my duty to insure that you look outstanding when Our Lady officially make you a General in front of everyone in the city…"

"Do I have to~?"

"Yes…"

"AW~~!"

Sai chuckled as she began to redress him in armor once he has taken everything but his trucks off. As she did, she couldn't help but to notice that Taiki's body was not only muscular but was cover with old wounds. Some were small while others were large. Injuries from bruises to knife marks seem to be present on at least every part of Taiki's expose bare skin.

"Even your body shows evidences that you have seen many battles…" Sai commented.

"What? These?" Taiki noted as he looked down at his body, "Oh these are some scratches from years ago, when people first start jumping me…"

"Jumping you?"

"Yeah, I used to live in a remote area where the law doesn't have as much power. Normal people who aren't part of some gang are usually bully or attack. I was one of those that usually get jumped by a**holes because I didn't listen to them, but they end up getting their a** beat up instead…"

"I can imagine that…It is no wonder you are so strong…"

"I suppose, but then again they were pretty pathetic…"

"But I did not realize that Heaven had been such a cruel place…"

"Huh?"

"…? Were you not referring to your residences of Heaven?"

"No, of course not! If Heaven was that bad, just imagine how f**k up the mortal world would be…"

"Are you saying…you did not come from Heaven?"

"Uh, well…I suppose if you went there and only saw the good side of it, you would see it as 'Heaven'…"

"Ah~, so you came from somewhere close to Heaven…"

"…Somewhat, I guess…"

A minute of silence went by until finally, Sai added the final touch. Stepping back, Sai smile at the result. "This should do. It came out better than I expected…"

"Yeah~…I guess. But…" Taiki frowned, unsatisfied.

"Hmm?"

"There is something missing…hmm~…"

"What else could you possibly added?"

"Hmm~! Ah! I got it!" Taiki suddenly dived into his equipment pack, "I'm sure there should at least be one left in here…"

"…?" Sai watch as Taiki rumbled around in his pack before he pulled a surprising object, "Oh~!"

"Here it is!"

* * *

"…They sure are taking their swell time," Shaoren huffed as she tapped her foot repeatedly in impatience.

"As a princess of the Son Family, I advise you act more ladylike," Renfa huffed as she stood next to her little sister.

"There is a limit to how long a princess could be patience you know. Otherwise you are no different from a statue…"

Renfa couldn't help but sweat drop at Shaoren's logic.

Everyone aside from Sai and Taiki were now present in the large courtyard where Taiki and Renfa had been talking in the morning. Every soldier was lined up in an orderly fashion, standing in attention, in their red armor, and armed with pikes or spears. The higher ranking officers were standing in front them, also in attention. Sheren and her comrades stood in front of everyone on a higher platform.

This was the set up to formally introduce Taiki as the new General of the Army. There was only one problem: Sai and Taiki were running late.

"What on earth could be holding them up?" Meirin grumbled, "It should not have taken more than a few minutes to put on some armor…"

"Now Meirin," Sheren chuckled, "Give them some more time. Perhaps they are picking out an armory that will make him stand out the best…"

"But you know~," Non noted, "if we are talking about possibility, and seeing that Taiki-san is a guy and Sai-sama is still a maiden at heart, perhaps as Sai-sama help Taiki-san they got intimate and-…"

"Non!" Minmei panicked as her face turn red, "Sai-dono wouldn't do THAT!"

"What can we say to be sure?"

"For starters, Non," Shishun began, "Taiki is not such a character and Sai-dono knows her duty…"

"But~ you cannot deny the possibility, right~?"

"…You read too much of those sleazy dirty story, Non," Meirin sweat dropped, but even she began to worry that Non's suggestion may actually be true.

"Oh~?" an intimidating and creepy angered voice hissed from behind the talking group, "Is that how thou opinion of me run, Non-chan~?"

"Huh?" Non turn hesitantly to see Sai standing behind her, glowing faintly red with her mouth in a frown and her eyebrow twitching with suppress rage, "WAAH~~~! Sai-sama!"

"…We are going to have a talk about this after this is over, Non-chan~, a _LONG_~ talk~," Sai warned as Non began to comically whimper on the spot. Switching out of her rage, she turned back to Sheren with a calm face. "My Lady, Taiki is waiting in the back, ready to come forth…"

"Excellent," Sheren nodded in approval, unfazed by Sai sudden change in tone. She stood up from where she sat and came forth, catching everyone's attention. "Soldiers of Kou-Tou, today marks yet not another step towards annihilation but one of the many step towards salvation! This day is of especial important, for a new and powerful warrior has decided to join us in our fight for peace on the Continent. Only yesterday did he just aid us against the overwhelming advance of the Yellow Scarves Rebellion. It comes without saying that if he had not stepped in at that moment, none of us would be standing here right now. And now, I am honor to say that the hero that has save Chou-Sa City of Kou-Tou has now become a new General of the Kou-Tou Force. I present to you: Taiki Sonoma!"

On cue, Taiki stepped into the open and start making his way over to Sheren. Everyone, even Sheren when she turned to see Taiki, gasps at his new appearance. If his usual clothing had made look like a Wandering Warrior, the new uniform had turned him into a Celestial Warrior. Taiki now wore a black underclothing with Red Tiger theme armors covering several areas of his body. Armor loincloth, a Crimson breastplate, and Tiger Head shape shoulder guards are just some of the armor he wore. He didn't wear a helmet, but he wore a military cape with a feudal design of a Tiger printed on it. But what really caught Sheren and her comrades' attention was the unique designed tiger head symbol placed over the heart area of the armor.

Once Taiki came close enough, he got onto one knee and bow respectably to Sheren.

"Taiki Sonoma, presented himself before Our Ladyship," Taiki declared expertly. Apparently Sai had told him how he should act during the ceremony.

"Uh, yes!" Sheren responded after recovering from her shock, "Taiki Sonoma, as a General of the Kou-Tou Force, what we can expect from you is that you continue to serve Kou-Tou, protecting us from evil that wishes to harm us, and uphold our honor. Can I expect that from you?"

"I shall give my life to do as you wish…"

"Very well then. Rise General Taiki," Sheren ordered and Taiki immediately stood up tall, "Taiki, your performance yesterday, every soldier present then clearly remember your bravery and prowess. It was as if our former Ladyship's very skill has been reborn in you. Therefore, after much discussion, we have decided to give you a nickname that best suit you. From now on, you are the Kou-Tou Force's General Taiki Sonoma, the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou!"

A huge roar of approval erupted from the army. Taiki was taken aback by both his new nickname and the approval of the army. Nevertheless, Taiki accepted with a smile.

"Furthermore," Sheren continued, before holding out a remarkably brilliant sword sheath in its golden casing, presenting it to Taiki, "I, Son-Saku Hakufu, had decided to place my full trust into you and offer you the Son Family Ancestral Sword in your hands. It is the same sword that my late mother had used up to her final battle. Handle it with great care for it contains the souls of countless generation of our proud family. But if you ever find yourself in great danger, your life may come first before the sword…"

Although Taiki wanted to object taking such an important relic, Taiki understood that it was a significant offering. It shows how much trust Sheren has for him and rejecting it meant disrespecting that trust. So Taiki instead bow in gratitude and promptly accepted with great care.

"May the Heaven bless us with great fortune as we continue our pursued for peace! Onward to the future!"

Thus Taiki became the new General of the Kou-Tou Force, a new Tiger that shall carry on the great will of the former Tiger. Though the future remains uncertain, Taiki had only one thought in his mind: his duty to protect the Son Family and all they live for.

* * *

"Congratulation," Renfa applauded once she got the chance, "I am looking forward to fighting side-by-side with you, Taiki…"

"Thanks, Son-ken-…"

"You are one of us now, Taiki, plus my sister has presented to you the greatest of trust. You are allowed to call us by our true name now…"

"Really? Then I'm glad I accepted the sword then…"

Everyone gave a small laugh, except for Meirin who merely huffed and left.

"I guess there ARE some people who I still needs approval of first…"

"Do not worry," Sheren reassured, "She will warm up to you…"

"She is going to anyway," Non chimed in, "after all, there is no greater person out there then the valiant Taiki after all…"

"Nah, not really," Taiki laughed as he shook his head to disagree, "I'm not that great…"

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm not, because I know someone even greater than me out there…"

"Huh?" Was the collective responds.

"That person, if he is in this world as well, has more courage and skill than me," Taiki looked off into the distance, "He has a strength that even I can't hope to match. If he was serious even I won't stand a chance…"

"Such a person exists?" Shishun wondered.

"Yeah, he is one of my few close friends from the other world. Wonder how's he doing?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. and in case you didn't catch on his style of fighting with his bat is similar to Thor's fighting style in the movie. If you got trouble visualizing then look there. Also note that Taiki has somewhat of a foul mouth; I did that on purpose, so expect a lot of f-bombs and what not. Next time let's go see what's happening with that viper-eye girl. Please review; what do you guys thing?

P.S.-Sorry to all those who may have played the Shin Koihime Musou game and expect this chapter to go down that way. I didn't have the game and wikipedia provided ZERO help so I couldn't follow the base plot of it, so I decided to stick everyone who is associated with Son-Go so far in (you know, since historically Riku-Son and Kan-Nei came in much later). For early warning, the same goes for Sou-Gi. The OCs for each of the faction may come in later.


End file.
